Hard Beginnings
by Facetiouslymischievious
Summary: Chance will allow them to meet as children. Fate will bring them together again years later. A friendship destined to never be forgotten will become a fight for a love they're too stubborn to admit...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I changed this chapter a little. I basically just added the date, because in later chapters I got sick of saying "two years later" or "four years later" or whatever, so… yeah. Anyway, I didn't change much else. Hope you enjoy. And remember, this is background information… the fun and excitement is yet to come. (smiles)

**New York: 1891**

"Hurry up, Kale!" shouted her brother over the sound of the heavy rain.

"I'm hurryin'" called back the seven year old girl, increasing her pace. She wasn't used to running about so much, and her skirt was getting heavier and heavier as it absorbed the raindrops. Ahead of her, she saw her brother stop. She ran the few feet that separated them, and stopped beside him, panting. A tiny dog yipped and jumped at her feet, trying to lick her face.

Her brother looked down at her, his eyes twinkling with suppressed humor, "You aren't exactly cut out for this, are ya, Kale?"

"Well," she replied quickly, looking up at him, "you aren't wearing a skirt that weighs seventy pounds!"

At this, he outright laughed, throwing his head back. She bent down after a moment and tried ringing out her skirt. It was no use.

"Come on, Kale. I better get you home. Ma's gonna kill me for getting you soaked clear through like this."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Well you don't look so dry yourself, Kyle," she noted, taking in his dripping brown hair and what used to be gray pants. They were now clearly black.

"I'm sure I don't, but you look like a little drowned sewer rat with your hair all falling out and dripping like that, not to mention your clothes!" He threw his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I promised mom we'd be back by six," he pulled out his pocket watch and shielded it from the rain, "and it's almost six thirty!" He began to walk again, Kale following close behind.

"Come on, Spot!" she yelled back to the little dog, but there was no need to, he was right behind her.

**A/N: **Okay, I know that right now you're thinking "Spot? Oh, how original." I know, I know. But it will all make sense in due time, I promise. Even though this doesn't really have anything to do with the newsies yet, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, review, review! And, as always, I send my love!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own newsies... I do wish I did, tho! And once again, I added the date, but nothing else has changed.

**New York: 1893**

"Run, Kale, run!" screamed Kyle, turning around, grabbing her arm, and pulling her. She had been frozen to the spot, helplessly paralyzed by her fear, but now his screaming and pulling forced her into action.

She ran as fast as she could, gasping for breath as tears streamed down her face. She heard heavy footsteps running after them. She looked back in time to see the hideous face of the man who had just shot her two parents, turn the corner, only feet behind them. "Kyle! He's catching up!"

Kyle just kept running. They turned a corner and Kyle shoved her into an alleyway. "Stay here and don't come out until I come for you," he said right before he took off running again. A few minutes later the dark figure passed her hiding place, a crazed look in his eyes, and dread cut strait through Kale's heart like a knife. Somehow she knew that she was never to see her brother again. A few seconds later Kale heard a gunshot and she covered her mouth of muffle her scream. She sat there huddled in the alleyway, filled with fear that the mad man would find her as well. Seconds passed like hours, and finally she saw the dark figure walk past her little alley, never looking into it. A few moments passed, and she allowed herself to breathe again. After she was sure that the man wasn't going to come back, she crept out of her alley. She didn't have to see him to know that her brother was dead. She walked the few yards that separated her from his limp body lying on the ground. She knelt in front of him and took Kyle's hand in hers and held in tight. "Kyle," she sobbed, "What should I do? Where do I go? Why did that man do that?" It was too much for her young mind to understand. She still had a lot to learn about the cities in New York.

She had no idea how long she knelt there, sobbing over her brother, but suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. Her skin tingled and raw fear shot up and down her spine. Her heart beat faster and faster. _He's back! He's going to kill me!_ She cringed, waiting for the sound that would end her life, but it didn't come, instead, she heard footsteps slowly approaching. She turned around, fearful of what she might find, but was surprised to see a young boy approaching, a concerned look on his face. His blonde hair looked as if it had been combed to either side that morning, but the events of the day had messed it into a mop of fine strands. The second thing she noticed about him was a pair of red suspenders holding up his pants. Her eyes traveled up from there, taking in his clothing and appearance. When she got to his face, his blue eyes locked with hers and he whispered, "Is he dead?"

Kale nodded and tears filled her eyes once again. She looked down at Kyle, "He was my brother." Then she looked back up at the boy.

The boy nodded sadly. "What were you'se doin' out 'ere?"

It took her a moment to understand what he had said. "We were running."

"From what?"

"A scary man."

"And 'e killed 'im?"

Kale began to cry. "I don't know what to do!"

The boy sat down beside her and ran his fingers through his mop of hair. "Well," he finally said, "You should probably go 'ome."

"I don't know where I am. And he killed my parents too." Kale whimpered.

The boy looked at her for a second, then over his shoulder like he feared the man would come back, "Well," he paused for a moment, as if making up his mind, "den you'll come 'ome wit me. Me pa and ma'll know what ta do."

He stood then and extended his hand to her, "Come on," he said gently.

She took his hand with one of hers, and he tried his best to pull her up. When they were both standing he spoke again. "What's yer name, goil?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Kale Kentworthy."

He returned her smile, which was equally pathetic. "Pleased to meetcha, Kale. My name's Anthony. Anthony Conlon."

**A/N: **Okay… here come the better parts of this story. I know it took me too long to update this, so I hope that I don't lose all 23 of you who read the first part! Spot is in this… finally! And don't worry… the rest of it has a whole lot more to do with the newsies! HOORAY! Well… usually this is the part where I'll say something interesting, but I don't feel that great today, so I'm sorry to disappoint. Hope that you liked this chapter better than the first. As always with me… review, review, review! I like to know what you guys think… even if it's bad. It will get better… I PROMISE! I already have most of this written, and have had some others read it (cough) Charlie (cough) so don't think that I'm really this lame. Okay… anyway… review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Gosh I hate Mondays! (sigh) School can be so monotonous! Anyway, here's another chappie just for you! Hope it is enjoyable. Once again, this is all background info that will lead into the REAL story, so don't give up on me. It's important for you all to know this. I don't want to leave you in the dark on BOTH stories, so I figured I'd explain a little more on this one. Well… enjoy! For the third time, yes, it has changed only by means of the added date at the beginning. Oh, and, sadly, I do not own the Newsies. But I do own (smiles) Kale, Kayleigh, Mistress Pratt, Dusty, and Kyle! HOORAY! Okay… sorry… long day…

**New York: 1896**

Kale was awakened by a gentle shaking. She groaned and opened her eyes to find a small face mere inches from her own. "Kayleigh?" Kale questioned groggily. The little girl nodded. Kale, now more awake, moved over on her cot to make room for the younger girl. Kayleigh smiled a small smile and climbed in, pulling the covers up and wiggling closer to Kale. "Bad dream?" Kale questioned. She again received a nod. "Do you want me to sing to you, Pumpkin?" Kayleigh nodded for the third time. Kale began to hum softly and within moments the young girl was sleeping soundly. Kale smiled fondly as she pushed a piece of feather soft, blonde hair away from the sleeping child's forehead. "My little angel," she murmured. Then she lay back down, but sleep was fleeting. Events of the past three years flashed through her mind.

She closed her eyes and focused hard until she was eight again, alone, scared, and cold in a dark alleyway. She smiled as she remembered the boy… the boy with the blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He had taken her home to his parents, and he was right, they had known what to do. They called the police, fed Kale, and then sent her off to an orphanage. That was why she was here, in a cot in a cold room full of children just like her…orphans.

The next year, just when Kale had given up all joy in life, Kayleigh arrived. A frightened three year old with wide, bright blue eyes who spoke to no one. Kale had named her Kayleigh, and within moments, she had captured Kale's heart. Kale vowed that she would never let the terrors of an orphanage touch the little girl's innocence. Kayleigh had suffered enough already.

Kale sighed, rolled over, and pulled the now six year old closer to her, realizing her vow to be impossible. Nothing, not will or want or sheer power, could shield an orphan from the horror that had become his or her fate. Kale was no longer naïve and carefree. At only twelve, Kale had seen more of the ugly side of this world than any girl should ever have to.

She was the oldest at the orphanage, and therefore left in charge of the children as well as the chores. She rarely smiled anymore and never laughed. The only people who could get her to even show a hint of a smile were the children, mostly her beloved Kayleigh.

Kale heard footsteps on the stairs and knew that it was the mistress of the orphanage. She got up and dressed quickly. The mistress would expect her to be ready to do whatever she wished. The only reason Kale stayed was for Kayleigh. Kale knew that she would never be able to find a job, and she could never steal enough food for the both of them. The only way to keep Kayleigh alive was to stay here.

"Kale! Git yer lazy butt outta bed!" snapped the mistress, banging open the door to the small room.

"What do you need today, Mistress Pratt?" Kale asked, feigning humbleness.

"I need ya to go and git some tings down at de market, and do it quickly, girl, I have bettah tings to do den sit and watch these demons all day."

Inside Kale seethed, but she bit her tongue to keep the words she wished to say from coming out. She couldn't afford to be kicked out of this place, no matter how bad it was. "Yes, Mistress." She bobbed once and took off with the basket that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Kale!"

Kale turned back to her mistress, "You fergit everything you stupid child!" snapped the old caretaker, holding out a piece of paper.

Kale could have kicked herself for forgetting the list of things she needed to get at the market. "Sorry, Mistress," she said as she took the list, bobbing one more time. Then she walked down the stairs and out the door to freedom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It didn't take her long to get to the market in Brooklyn. She knew the way like the back of her hand. She quickly got everything she needed and started back to the orphanage. "As soon as I can, I'm leavin' dat place," she said absently to herself. She had sat for hours some days, trying to think of a way she could leave the orphanage and still support Kayleigh, but try as she might, she could not. Kale sighed deeply as she walked.

Suddenly, she heard a cry, "Git offa me, ya idiot!" A muffled 'umph' followed. Kale knew better than to look for where the fight was going on. Brooklyn street boys could be awful tough, and you didn't want to be in the middle of one of their fights, or even witness one for that matter. But something about the voice she heard made her follow the noise towards a back alleyway. The voice had sounded so young, and as soon as she reached the alley, she knew why. She stopped short, her eyes widening at the sight. Two older Brooklyn street punks had cornered a smaller boy who was brandishing a gold tipped cane high above his head. He brought it down and occasionally hit one of the boys in the head, causing them to back up a little. One of the older boys got fed up with the cane and grabbed it. The younger one, obviously not expecting it, lost his grasp on it, and it was thrown to the ground. Without the threat of being hit by the hard cane, the older boys closed in on the much smaller one. The young boy's hat was knocked from his head, releasing a mop of dirty blonde hair. Recognition flashed through Kale's being, and she squinted at the strange boy, trying to think of where she had seen him before. She covered her mouth as one of the larger boy's fists made contact with the smaller's face. In a spree of anger, the boy rushed at the older one, swinging his fists wildly. The older boy easily grabbed his fists and pushed him to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough!" snapped a voice. Startled, Kale looked around to see where it had come from, only to realize that she had said it. _That was stupid! Why did I say that? Now I'm gonna have to back it up! _She cleared her throat nervously. "Why don't you two pick on someone your own size?" she managed to challenge, surprising herself at the strength she heard in her voice. The two larger boys turned and stared at her. She pulled herself to her full height, which wasn't by any means intimidating, and stared them down, her gaze as cold as ice. She didn't know why, but something in her made her want to protect the boy.

"What's a purty goil like you doin' out 'ere in an alleyway in Brooklyn?" challenged one of the boys, breaking the silence.

"I ain't gonna give ya anuder chance, boys. I'se gonna git da police if ya don't beat it!" She planted her fists on her hips and glared at them. She may not know much about the street life, but she had observed enough to know that they didn't like the police very much at all.

"Come on, Dusty," one of the boys said to the other as he pushed Kale to the side and began to walk away.

"We'll deal wit chu latah, Conlon," Dusty said, spitting on the ground in front of the small boy. Then he followed the first, glaring at Kale on his way out.

Once the boys were out of sight, Kale sucked in a huge breath, _I can't believe I just did that!_ After getting over her shock, she turned back to the boy who was pulling on his hat with a frown. He then bent down and picked up the gold tipped cane. He inspected it with a look on his face that was half pout, half frown. Kale almost giggled at how much he reminded her of an angry puppy dog. She fondly remembered her dog from years ago. He was barely a memory now. She was pulled from her reminiscing as the small boy walked by her without saying a word. "Hey," she called after him, indignant, "Ain't ya gonna t'ank me?"

He spun around, a mix between anger and regret flashing in his eyes. "No, I ain't," he said in a cocky voice. "T'anks ta chu, I'se gonna end up payin for dat da rest o da week. And 'sides dat," he lifted his chin defiantly and looked strait into her eyes, "I didn't need yer help."

Kale laughed sarcastically. "Oh, sure, whatever you say, Spot," she said, still chuckling.

He squinted his eyes at her, "What did you jist call me?"

She sobered immediately, recognizing her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, its jist…you remind me so much of me puppy with dat angry and cocky look on yer face."

The boy tilted his head and stared her in the eyes. She noticed how blue they were, and once again she got the feeling that she had seen this boy before. "Ya got a puppy?" he asked, seemingly interested.

She looked at the ground, "I used to."

Compassion flashed through his eyes for a second, but was gone almost instantly, replaced with a cool regard, like he didn't care about anyone or anything in the world. "Oh. Well, what happened to 'im?"

Kale shook her head sadly, a faraway look in her eyes, "I don't know."

For a minute they both just stood there, looking at each other, trying to think of why the other seemed so familiar. Finally the boy spoke again, "Well, one day, this pup's gonna be a dog. A fierce dog, feared by all the boys in Brooklyn, and probably everywhere else too," he said with self confidence, pulling on red suspenders that had fallen haphazardly to his sides.

She smiled slightly, "I can't wait to see the day…Spot."

The boy nodded curtly. "You an me both," he said with a slight smile. Then he tipped his hat at her, "Well, see ya 'round."

She nodded and watched him leave the alleyway, and then she bent down and picked up the basket she had dropped. Some of the items had fallen out, and she gently placed them back in, wondering about the strange boy who seemed so familiar. Then, suddenly, like the sun after the rain, it dawned on her. She grabbed the basket handle and ran out of the ally, turning towards the way she had seen the boy leave, "Wait! Anthony?" she called, but he was already gone.

**A/N: **Hooray for Spot! Okay, I know he seems a little lame and weak in this chapter, but I figured that since I am creating what I believe Spot was as a youngster, I have the right to make him anything I want him to be. I figured that he needed a reason to be all tough and heartless, so… Anyway, I do love him, and I am also quite proud of how I tied that whole puppy dog thing in there. (smiles proudly) Anymawhosit, hope you enjoyed, and as always… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Doesn't matter if you thought that it was good or bad, I just want to know what you thought and how to improve! Love to you all, as always!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sick of all this background information and I know you guys have to be as well, so I'm cutting out a chapter, but it doesn't really make a huge difference. You'll still be able to follow. Enjoy!

**New York: 1898**

Kale walked out of the orphanage with nothing but the clothes on her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she ignored the yells from the mistress that she would never be allowed to enter again. She didn't care. Kayleigh wasn't going to make it. Deep down in her soul, she knew it. Over the past two years, Kayleigh had fought one illness after another, and each time, the mistress refused to buy medicine or bring her to the doctors. And now, it was too late. Kayleigh had slipped out of conciseness earlier that morning. Kale knew that she was going to die, and with Kayleigh, a part of Kale died too. She no longer held any hope. So she packed her things and walked out, leaving the life she had known after the death of her parents.

She had no idea where she was going to go, but she walked anyway. She walked aimlessly, lost in her sorrow. She didn't pay attention to anything until she found herself looking over the side of the Brooklyn Bridge into the swirling water below. "I wonder what it's like to die." She whispered to herself. "I could end it all right now, I could jump." She backed away from the side of the bridge slowly, fear creeping into her soul. She didn't want to die… did she?

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. "Whatcha doin' out on a night like dis, Sweet Face?" it asked, a tint of evil coloring its tone. Suddenly filled with dread, she turned and tried to run, only to sprint into a chest that felt like brick. She fell backwards landing on he ground. She heard the boys laughing. "A poity little goil like you shouldn't be all alone on a night like t'night." The voice in front of her said. She barely made out the figures coming closer. "Git away from me!" She cried, but they only laughed and crept closer. She grabbed a handful of mud from where she sat, and threw it at the figure in front of her. It hit him smack in the face and he yelled as he tried to wipe it from his eyes. "Ya gonna pay fer dat, missy!" The other boy grabbed her from behind, pulling her from the ground and pinning her arms. He easily lifted her hundred pound frame as if she weighed nothing at all.

She kicked and squirmed and fought, but he clung tighter, even after the times her feet made contact with his legs. "Let me go," she seethed, white rage killing any shred of sense she had. She kicked harder, making the boy grunt as her feet made contact with his shins.

The other boy, now recovered from the sudden hit of mud, approached her. He grabbed her shirt and got in her face, "Yer feisty, just how I like 'em" She cringed at the smell of his breath and spit in his face. He smacked her, making her gasp. "Now we can do dis da hard way, or the easy way. It's up to you, little missy."

"Let 'er go or I'll soak ya straight tru next week!" a commanding voice said from behind Kale. She felt the arms around her stiffen.

"Git lost, Conlon. Dis ain't none a yer business," the boy in front of her spat.

She felt the boy holding her release his grip and she fell to the ground. She looked up to find her rescuer grabbing the back of her former captor's neck in what looked like a painful clutch. "Ya wanna run that by me one more time, boy?" he challenged, cold eyes glinting in the darkness. Snapping out of her frozen state, Kale crawled over to the side of the bridge and watched the drama unfolding before her, shivering from the thought of what might have happened had this "Conlon" not come along.

"She shouldn't be 'ere. Not at dis time o night. Ya know dat as well as I do. She's fair game."

"Ha!" Kale's rescuer spat sarcastically. "I practically own dis city! Yer lucky I don't soak ya double fer trespassin'!" He released the neck of the boy he was holding and the boy stumbled a bit before gaining his balance.

"Come on, let's git outta 'ere!" the boy urged, rubbing the back of his neck and beginning to back away.

The other boy sent him a glare and then turned back to 'Conlon.' "Guess yer gonna hafta soak me annudah time, eh, Conlon?"

Her rescuer laughed, a cocky self-assured laugh, "Oh trust me, boy, I ain't nearly done wit chu yet! It jist ain't civil ta beat da crap outta ya in front a da lady."

As the boys walked away, Conlon turned and walked towards Kale. "Ya awight?" he questioned, holding out his hand to her. She ignored it and pulled herself to her feet, suddenly angry that she couldn't last ten minutes on her own without having to be rescued. "Yeah. Jist fine, t'anks." She brushed off her skirt and walked past the figure who watched her for a moment, as if amused.

"Where ya goin, goil?" he finally spoke, stopping her when she was ten feet away.

"None o yer business!" she snapped, but immediately felt regret, for the boy had saved her. The least she could do was thank him. She turned to apologize, only to find him standing only inches from her.

"I'se didn't 'ave to do dat, ya know, goil. Chu got no business talking to me like dat. Do you even know who I am?"

For a minute fear sliced its way through Kale. His tone was chilling. Was he going to hurt her? "No, I suppose I don't," she admitted softly.

This seemed to appease him slightly, for he paused a moment and his gaze lessened in intensity. "Ya don't got anywheres to go, do ya, goil?"

Kale set her jaw. "Coise I does."

Conlon chuckled. "Showah ya do, ya probly got a whole family waitin' up fer you to git 'ome," his voice practically dripped with sarcasm. "Nobody comes to the Brooklyn bridge in the middle of da night unless dey gots a death wish or sumptin."

"Fine!" snapped Kale, "I don' got anywheres to go! Happy?"

"Yes," he answered smugly.

"Whatevah," Kale breathed and walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and shoved her back in front of him.

"Nobody comes or goes witout me permission, got it?"

His strength and tone were unsettling, but Kale was through being pushed around. Ignoring her common sense, she glared at him, "What are you, my mastah or sumptin?"

"Yeah, sometin like that," he said cockily.

"Yeah? Well I'm not owned by anybody, so git ovah yerself!" She spun on her heel and stomped off.

"Ya showah ya wanna to dat?" His voice held a subtle warning.

She spun again, facing him once more, "Why not?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Cuz those morons are likely waitin' for ya, and I ain't inta savin' goils moah dan once."

"Well," Kale said after a short pause, "I ain't got annuda choice. I gotta go." She turned slower this time, and began to walk away, fear dancing up and down her spine. She didn't want to run into the two street rats again. Especially since there wasn't going to be anyone to save her.

"Wait!" Conlon called out.

"Yeah?"

"Ya kin stay wit me and da boys for a night, but only a night and den ya gotta go."

Kale considered this for a moment. "Only boys?"

"Yeah, 'bout thoity of 'em. We'se used ta 'ave some goils, but goils don't seem ta take a likin' ta Brooklyn."

Kale sucked in a breath, "Um…no t'anks, I t'ink I'll take my chances against two boys."

Conlon chuckled, "Dey won't 'urt you. Not me boys." His voice hardened, "Not if I tell dem not to." He turned and began to walk toward the other edge of the bridge, talking as he went. "You'll be fine. Come on."

_His boys? I'll give 'im one thing… 'e's got great self confidence. Oh well, what's it gonna hoit, anyway? I guess I can go. _And so Kale silently followed her strange rescuer.

0o0o0

Spot made his way towards a passage of alleyways that would lead them to the lodging house, all too aware of the girl following behind him. He was greatly amused at the way she had stood up to him. She obviously had no idea what kind of city this was, nevermind who he was. He chuckled softly to himself as he walked. He turned slightly to make sure she was still behind him. She was staring at him. He smiled to himself and turned back around. A nagging thought lingered in the back of his mind. _Sometin' about 'er seems so familiar. Where 'ave I seen 'er before?_

**A/N: **Just in case you're wondering, Spot and Kale haven't seen each other since two years ago… duh! Why else wouldn't they remember each other? (smiles) No, I don't think you're stupid, I'm just explaining to those of us who are… slower. (cough) Charlie (cough). Char, sweetie, you know I luv you! I know that this chapter was a little boring, but the best is yet to come! Thanks again to my reviewers. Luv always! Oh, and let me know what you think by dropping me a handy dandy review! Tootles!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Uh… I don't own Newsies, specifically Spot Conlon. Wish I did… sad fact of the matter is I don't. But I do own the rest of the characters that appear in this chapter. So… enjoy!

They made their way through some dimly lit alley passages, and Kale got her fist real look at her rescuer. He was only a few inches taller than herself and he carried himself in a manner that told her he was self assured. He wasn't muscular, at least not that she could tell, and she wondered at his ability to scare off two large boys without even laying a hand on them. Something about him tugged at her memory, like she had seen him sometime in her past. Dirty blonde hair poked out from beneath a gray newsboy hat. _He must be one of the Newsies,_ she thought to herself. _Dat's where I'se seen 'im before._ She continued to study him. He wore dark gray pants with a checkered shirt. A slingshot stuck out from his back pocket. Red suspenders finished off the look.

"So, what's yer name, goil?" he asked, glancing back and catching her studying him.

She looked away, "Kale."

"Anytin else?" he turned to look forward again.

"That's it now."

He nodded, "Mine's Spot. Spot Conlon."

Kale's breath caught, and her gaze snapped back to the boy in front of her. _That's impossible! Oh, my gosh… after all these years… I wonder if he remembers me… _She smiled slightly.

They reached a building, and Spot climbed the steps to the top. He turned and looked her in the eyes. It was an intense look, as if he were looking into her very soul. She stared back, uncertain of what to do. Finally, he nodded. "Ya kin stay 'ere, but don't bug me. I don't like needy people." With that, he turned and opened the door. Kale shrugged and followed him in.

"Spot!" called an old man who was sitting at a counter in the foyer area, "Where 'ave you been boy?"

Spot smirked slightly, "Jist out doin' my civic duty, sir." He motioned to Kale. "Dis 'ere's Kale. She's needin' a place to spend da night. I knew ya wouldn't mind."

The old man smiled and stood up, "'aven't seen a young lady in quite a while. Please to meet ya, Miss Kale." He took her hand and smiled warmly. Then he turned to Spot, "You tell dem boy's ta treat 'er right now, Spot, ya hear?"

"Of coise, I always do." Spot slapped the old man on the back and then turned towards the stairs. After a few steps he realized that Kale wasn't following. "Well, come on, Kale! T'anks ta you, I'se probly missed out on me poker game!" Then he turned and climbed the rest of the way with Kale trailing just a few steps behind him.

Spot opened the door, and Kale was immediately met with the sight of thirty some boys, many of them only in their long johns. Kale hid her shock well, considering. Spot smirked at the slightly uncomfortable expression on her face.

"'ey Spot! Glad ya could make it!" called one of the boys good naturedly. He was sitting on a chair by a table playing poker with some other boys.

Spot walked over to him and shoved him off the chair, "Yeah, me too, Penguin!" He sat down on the boy's chair and picked up some cards. Kale watched closely to see what the boy on the floor would do. Much to her surprise, he just stood, shook his head, muttered something under his breath, and walked away.

Spot raised an eyebrow, "What was that, Penguin?"

The boy turned back around to face Spot. "Uh… I said dat it was 'bout time for me to bow out anyways."

Spot nodded, "Dat's what I thought."

The boy waited for Spot to turn back to the game before walking away. This time, his eyes landed on Kale who was standing uncertainly in the doorway. "'ey, Spot, 'o's dat? Ya bring a goil?" Immediately the heads in the room snapped up and followed Penguin's gaze to Kale.

"'ey goigeous," said one of the boys stepping towards her. He was tall and had straight black hair. His eyes were almost as dark. "What's yer name?"

"Let 'er be," Spot said, a warning in his voice. He didn't look up from the game in front of him, but the boy's gave each other looks and their murmuring quieted a bit.

The boy with the dark hair and eyes never took his eyes off of Kale, "Aw, Spot, I ain't gonna do nutin! At least I didn't leave 'er jist standin' 'ere like chu!"

At this Spot's gaze snapped up. He glared at the boy, who immediately looked down. He then glanced over Kale and a smirk found its way to his face. Kale looked down at herself and noticed her skirt was torn and dirty. Her cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. Spot turned back to the game. "Clumsy, show Kale where the washroom is an get 'er some clean clothes to put on," he ordered.

Immediately a boy rolled off of a bunk. He was tall and lanky, and his hands and feet seemed like they would often get in his way.

"Well, come on Miss Kale," he said, motioning for her to follow. She started to step forward, but then thought again and stayed put. Clumsy turned back to her, "Well, what's the mattah?" Kale didn't say anything, she frowned slightly, but otherwise her expression was cold and unreadable. Clumsy just stood looking at her for a moment and then smiled suddenly. "Oh, don' worry, little Miss Kale. De boy's won' peek." He chuckled. She merely stared at him, not even a hint of a smile touching her face. He sobered. "Oh, I s'pose I need to getcha some clothes. 'ey Spot, looks like she's 'bout yer size, can ya lend 'er some?"

"No," came the quick answer.

Kale looked at the boy sitting at the table. He looked up at her suddenly and appraised her, running his eyes up and down her body. He smiled crookedly, "Guess she is 'bout my size, but I ain't lendin' 'er me clothes." Then he turned and went back to the game.

Kale's eyes widened slightly at Spot's rudeness. "Well," Clumsy said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Anyone else got clothes she could borrow?" A few boys mumbled unintelligible answers, but none of them were even remotely close to her size. Clumsy smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Miss Kale, but it looks like we don't got any. Ya kin wash up anyways, dough."

He motioned for her to follow him, but instead she marched up to where Spot was sitting and glared at him until he looked up. "Ya need sometin', goil? I'se kinda busy at de moment." His eyes held laughter at her obviously perturbed state.

Kale fixed him with a cold, hard glare, not enjoying the way she was being treated. She didn't expect to be treated like a princess, but a little respect would have been appreciated. It was one thing to be treated this way by adults, or even other girls, but she had never in her life been treated like this by a boy. Still glaring, she spoke. "I'm _not_ sleeping in this!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. "Either lend me your clothes, or find someone my size!"

There was a collective intake of air from the audience in the room. Spot slowly stood up and faced Kale head on, "Oh yeah? Yeah? Well, what if I say no?" His eyes no longer laughed… now they snapped as well.

Kale narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."

Spot smiled wickedly, "Ya wanna bet?" He sat back down and picked up the cards he had laid on the table.

"Come on, Miss Kale," pleaded Clumsy. He knew that his leader wouldn't normally hit a girl, but this one was pushing it. He was slightly amused at how she stood up to the infamous Spot Conlon, but Spot was already in a bad mood, and laughing now would only provoke him. "Ya kin come wash up, and I'll see if I can find ya some clothes."

Kale gave Spot one last glare, and then turned to Clumsy. She fixed him with a sickly sweet smile, and in a sickly sweet voice said, "Why t'ank you, kind sir. At least _someone _in dis place knows 'ow to treat a lady."

Clumsy blushed slightly, "Well, it isn't often we get a lady visitor."

"I wonder why?" Kale responded sarcastically. "It seems to me that ladies would be _beggin'_ to come and sleep 'ere."

Some of the boys let out sounds of amusement. Kale glanced over her shoulder to see Spot's back stiffen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not to far away, in another city in New York, a girl sat in the corner of a dark room, weeping quietly. Voices chanted in her head, _Yer dirt. Yer trash. Yer no bettah den a whore! _She covered her ears, "Stop! Oh, please, stop!" she whispered over and over again, but the voices just got louder.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. She gasped as strong arms grabbed her, pulling her from the floor. "Knock it off, Mel! I'se sick and tired of yer cryin!"

She sobbed harder. "Please, don't hurt me," she whimpered.

The boy sighed, "I ain't gonna hoit ya, Mel. I'se sorry 'bout oiliah." He loosened his hold until it felt more like a hug.

_There, see? 'e still loves me. I ain't trash ta 'im. 'e was jist in a bad mood. Dat's all. It's all gonna be okay now. _She allowed herself to melt into the boy's embrace. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love ya too, Melanie," the boy whispered back. Then he tilted her chin and kissed her softly, not like he had earlier. This kiss held meaning, and it threatened to drown Melanie with emotion. She felt herself getting lost in his embrace. She kissed him back, kicking herself mentally for ever thinking that he hadn't loved her. It was okay now. Everything was better. He would always love her, and what had happened earlier would never happen again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clumsy led Kale out of the room and down the hall to the washroom. Along the way, he told her a little about the other boys. She was only half listening until he mentioned Spot. "Wait, what did you say?" she questioned.

"I said 'e really ain't dat bad once ya git ta know 'im. He can seem a little self-centered at times, but dat's jist 'is way." He smiled a bit and then lowered his voice, leaning down and speaking directly into Kale's ear as if telling her a secret, "e's got an ego the size of Brooklyn itself."

She smiled at his gesture and then in an exaggerated whisper said, "Try New York."

The grin he gave her in return was well worth her opening up a bit. She had a feeling she was making a friend.

"Really," Clumsy was continuing, "jist give 'im a chance. He's not too bad, unless ya git on 'is bad side. So try to stay on 'is good side, okay?"

Kale raised her eyebrows, "I wasn't aware 'e had a good side."

Clumsy just grinned, "Well, once ya see 'is bad side, you'll learn to appreciate his less den poifect good side." They had stopped by a doorway. "Well, 'ere we are. Dis is da washroom. Sorry dat we ain't got any clothes fer ya."

"Dat's alright, Clumsy." Suddenly realizing what she had just called him, she covered her mouth, her eyes widening. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "And after you've been so nice to me!"

He tilted his head and gave her a confused look, "What chu talkin 'bout?"

Her forehead furrowed in uncertainty. "Ya mean dat's yer name?"

"What, Clumsy?" he asked with a smile, "Nah, not me real name, but everybody gets nicknames if ya stay long enough. It's not degrading unless ya take it dat way. Of course, I fear that I have deserved me nick name, but ya can't choose 'em." He laughed. "Nobody really knows 'ow Spot got 'is name. He jist always 'ad it, I suppose." He looked at her for a moment, "Wonder what dey'll call you."

She looked down at her dirty clothing and smiled, "Probly dirt or sometin."

Clumsy grinned, "Yeah, maybe. You bettah wash up before ya git stuck wit dat one."

She turned and opened the door. He started to walk away, "Hey, Clumsy!" she called after him.

"Yeah?"

"T'anks."

"Anytime, Doit."

She teasingly glared at him and then turned and walked into the washroom, his laughter following her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Ya still in dere, Doit?"

"Wouldja quit callin' me dat, Clumsy! I don' wanna git stuck wit it!"

"Too late."

"Shut up!"

There was a chuckle through the door. "Ya bettah be almost done, there's someone 'ere to see ya."

Kale was confused. She didn't know of anyone who knew where she was. Not that anyone would visit anyway. "Yeah, just a minute, Nuisance."

"'ey! I already gotta name!"

"Yeah, well so do I, it's Kale!"

She heard him laugh. "Yeah, alright, Kale. I'll call ya by it…at least until the oddah boys give you annuda name."

"'ow long does it take fer dat ta 'appen?"

"Noimally jist a few days."

"Ain't gonna be 'ere dat long."

"Why not?" If Kale didn't know any better, she would have thought that she heard a note of disappointment in his voice.

"His Hoity-toityship doesn't want me 'ere dat long." She said, opening the door. She immediately wished to suck her words back in as she was met by the coldest scowl she had ever seen. Hard blue eyes glittered at her. She took a step back involuntarily. "Oh, hey, Spot. Didn't know you were standin' out 'ere," she said a bit nervously.

"No kiddin'," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. He could be a little more accommodating. "Well, what do ya want?" She folded her arms across her chest, and drew herself to her full height in an attempt to make herself braver. His scowl was intimidating.

"I brought ya dese," he spat, throwing the clothes he was holding at her. "I don't wanna hear any more outta ya, got it?"

She saluted sarcastically, "Yes, sir!" Then she bent down, picked up the clothes that had fallen when Spot had thrown them, and walked back into the washroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Man, Spot, ya know how ta make a goil angry, dat's for showah," Clumsy said without thinking.

"Shut up, Clumsy."

"I'se jist sayin'…"

Spot sent a glare fit to wither a thorn bush at Clumsy, and he immediately let the sentence trail off. "Sorry, Spot."

Spot merely turned and walked back to the bunkroom, muttering something unintelligible.

Kale suddenly opened the door. She saw Spot's departing back and called after him. "Where am I s'posed ta sleep?"

Spot turned around and smiled coldly, "I'm sure a smart goil like yerself kin figure dat one out."

"Come on, Doit…I mean Kale, I'll findja a bunk," Clumsy broke in, dissipating the glares that the two were giving each other.

Kale looked up at Clumsy, "T'ank ya, Clumsy, but like Spot said, I'll figure it out."

Clumsy shrugged, shook his head, and walked down the hallway mumbling something to himself. Kale noticed that Spot was already gone.

She entered the room a few moments later to find many of the boys in their bunks already. She noticed a few empty bunks and zeroed in on an vacant top one. She hoisted herself up and lay down. "'ey!" a voice said indignantly. It was the same dark eyed boy from earlier, only she suddenly realized that not only was he tall and dangerous looking, he was built too. "Whatcha t'ink ya doin? Dat's my bunk!"

"Well, guess yer gonna 'ave to find yerself a new one den, aintcha?" she replied, ignoring the nagging in the back of her head that said she shouldn't be messing with someone that much bigger than herself. She wasn't in the mood to be nice. Spot had made sure of that.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, "Get lost, doll face."

"Why don't chu make me?" she challenged, sitting up on the bunk and glaring at the boy.

Laughter sounded from just below. They both looked down to see Spot, sitting on his bunk a crooked smile lighting up his face. "I t'ink I'm gonna like ya, goil," he paused for a moment and the smile disappeared, "As long as ya loin yer place." He fixed her with a look.

She liked how much the smile transformed his face, and was sad that his 'look' was back in place. She shrugged it off and opted for humor. "It's right 'ere," she said, patting the bunk she was sitting on. Then she turned back to the boy who's bed she had taken, and smiled sarcastically, "Ya gonna make me move or what, boy? I'se tired." She lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Looks like yer gonna 'ave ta find a new bunk, Muck," Clumsy said good naturedly.

"Shut up!" snapped Muck, slapping Clumsy across the face. "I ain't givin up my bunk to dat stupid goil!"

"Dat's enough!" snapped Spot, standing up. The room instantly froze. Spot focused on Muck, "It's too late ta be soakin' anybody. I ain't in da mood, so find annuda bunk, Muck." Muck scowled and went in search of a new place to sleep, grumbling under his breath. Spot continued, "I don't wanna hear annuda woid out of any of yas! Its late, and we gotta sell tomarrah!"

This statement was met with almost inaudible grumbling, but every boy climbed into his bed and the lights were turned off. "Night, Kale," Clumsy called into the darkness.

"Night!"

"Dat includes you two, ya know!" Spot called out. He smiled to himself in the dark, wondering how she would react to his next statement. He had spent the time playing poker trying to figure out why the girl looked so familiar. Her tiny gasp when he presented her his name earlier hadn't been surprising. He got that reaction every once in a while, but the way she gasped confirmed his suspicions that they had met before. He had finally figured it out. He pulled his covers up and rolled onto his side. 'Night, little Miss Kale Kentworthy."

**A/N: **Whadya think? You know that you wanna push that little button down in that left corner and tell me. The button… it's calling to you… "Review! Review! Review!" Can't you hear it? It's practically begging!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long. I have an extremely hectic life. Hopefully soon it will slow down a bit. Just a little FYI, this chapter contains quite a bit of some heavy stuff, so be cautious when reading it. It's nothing explicit, it's just… heavy. And a bit sad. Okay, maybe more than a bit. Anyway, just be cautious about this chapter in case you are overly sensitive. Well… enjoy!

Melanie ran through the streets, ducking through alley after alley. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she had to loose him. He was right behind her… she could sense it. She shivered as she remembered the events of that night. Rain pelted her in the face as she ran blindly, the incident that had happened only minutes before playing through her mind…

FLASH BACK

_The dark figure that was Charles slammed open the door. His bloodshot eyes immediately focused in on her, and she shrunk back in fear. He had walked slowly, but purposefully to her, snatching her up from the floor and dragging her into the next room. She stiffened, having known this moment would come. Charles had been doing this every night for the past month. She hadn't known that this would be her life, or she wouldn't have ever gone there with him. At first she had told herself that he was just in a bad mood, that it would pass, but the nightmare that had become her life continued, and eventually became routine. He closed the door behind them and dropped her to the floor, smiling down at her in a slightly wicked way. Nonetheless, she felt a part of her melt. He was so handsome. His dark, straight locks fell over his forehead, and his aqua eyes looked her over. That was what she had fallen for. His eyes. They had once been soft and caring. The day that she had met him, he had saved her from a couple of street thugs… _

BEGIN FLASH BACK 2

_He extended a hand to her, helping her up. His eyes were full of concern, "Ya okay, goil?" She was so shaken that she could only nod. He smiled then, his teeth white and straight. Whiter and straighter than any other street rat that she had ever seen. "Don't worry 'bout dem, dey's gone now." She smiled shyly, and his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Bet ya got a 'ome ta go to now, eh?" She nodded again, marveling at the handsomeness of the boy in front of her. "What's yer name?" he asked then._

"_Melanie," she replied softly, blushing at his gaze._

"_Dat's goigeous," he responded, loving how he was able to make her blush so easily. Little did she know that he was a master at compliments, having wooed many a girl in his time. That was what he lived for…female companionship. This female, however, surpassed all of the girls he had been with in the past. Her eyes were a shade he had never seen before. He had never known someone with eyes that looked almost violet, as hers did. Her raven black hair caressed her shoulders with shiny, slightly wavy locks. He longed to feel them in between his fingers, but he suppressed the urge. He knew that to win her, he had to go slow. She was different than the others. He flashed her his most winning grin, "Well, see ya 'round, Melanie." Then he walked out of the alley._

_She had seen him after that, purposefully entering the places where he would most likely be. He had been so kind and romantic, slowly but surely winning her trust and eventually her love. One night he had brought her to a park, and under a tree with the moon and stars twinkling down on them, he had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. She had never been kissed before, and she melted into his arms, relishing the feel it gave her. He had slowly drawn back, realizing the power he had over her. He smiled slowly, "Ya like dat?" She had smiled back, nodding her head shyly. "Me too. Ya know what, Mel?" She had stared into his eyes, complete trust radiating from them. He had smiled wider then, "I t'ink I love ya." He had delivered the line. The timing was perfect, now he just had to see if she would take the bait._

_Her eyes had misted over, and a smile lit her face, "I love you too, Charles."_

_She had given her whole self to him that night. If only she had known what a mistake that would turn out to be…_

END FLASH BACK

Looking back now, Melanie realized that she had walked right into his perfectly planned trap. He had convinced her to run away with him, telling her that he would marry her and find a job and be a respectable husband and father. She had been infatuated and delighted. He had said everything perfectly, and she now wondered how many he had done the same for. It sickened her to the point of revulsion, yet he still had a clasp on her that she could not shake. Despite herself, she still loved him.

FLASH BACK 3

_That night he had taken advantage of her, just like he had done every night for the past month. She had learned to shut off her senses, and let him do as he wished. Fighting him was pointless; she had learned early on that wouldn't help matters. She would only end up with a sore, bleeding, and bruised body, having been beaten unconscious. She did weep, though, silently, so that he wouldn't hear her. She hated this. She hated how he made her feel like dirt. Like she was cheap… easy. _

"_Charles, don't you love me?" She had asked him many nights. _

"_Of coise I do!" He had replied, kissing her until she had responded, but she knew he only did so to get what he wanted from her. She wished that he didn't still hold her heart, but he did._

_This night, she was sick of being taken advantage of. 'I'm woith more den dis!' she thought to herself. She pushed away his abusive hands, and spoke, "Charles, stop it!"_

_He paused for a minute, then smiled wickedly, "Gettin' a little feisty, are we?" He picked her up and began to kiss her, hard and without passion. She shoved him away from her, refusing to let it affect her. "Git away from me you…you," she was at a loss for words. _

_He smacked her across the face, sending her reeling, "You should know bettah den dat, goil!" he sneered, but she didn't care. She was through._

"_I'm done wit you!" she screamed._

_He laughed evilly then, "An where ya gonna go? You got no 'ome. Ya t'ink dat de'll take ya back aftah dis? Yer woithless now. Yer street scum."_

_Quick tears filled her eyes at his heartless words, yet she knew them to be true. "I ain't gonna go back! I'se got udder places ta go."_

_He had advanced on her then, but she was ready. She leaned back on the bed and pulled her feet up to her chest, releasing them with all the strength she could muster. Her aim had been true, sending Charles flying backwards to the floor. She sprang up quickly, running out of the door, down the stairs, and into the streets. Running to the one place she knew he dared not go. Brooklyn._

END FLASH BACK

And that's what she was doing now. Running. She didn't know if she was going the right way, she only knew that if she didn't escape him this time, there wouldn't be a next time.

**A/N: **Don't say I didn't warn you! I told you it would be heavy and sad, but don't worry. Next chapter it lightens up quite a bit. I know this didn't have a lot to do with the newsies, but, as I've said before, background information is always a plus for the reader. Anyways, hope that this wasn't too depressing for you. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Love always!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well… here's another one for you! It's a lot better than the last one… heaviness wise. This one's a lot more fun and I (poisonally) like it better. Well… hope you enjoy!

"Kale!" called a voice, breaking through her fog of sleep. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her head. "Kale!" She didn't move. After a moment, she felt the person move closer. Then someone was whispering in her ear. "Kale… if you don' git up… I'll make ya."

"Shut up! I need ta sleep!" she mumbled and rolled over, away from the person.

Suddenly, she felt a shove followed by the sensation of falling.

She hit the ground hard, "Umph! Yer gonna pay fer dat, Spot!" She screeched, jumping up and pushing her hair out of her face.

Spot merely smirked down at her. "Yeah, dat's what chu says every time. Ya should loin how ta git up when I foist call ya. Ya can't go sleepin da day away, ya know. If ya gonna stay 'ere—"

"Ya gotta earn it," she finished for him. "I can't count how many times ya told me dat da past four years, Spot." She pushed her way past him, and walked down the hall to the wash room, his angry voice following her. She sighed, "Shut up, Conlon! I'm gettin sick of yer ego!" She immediately closed the door and locked it, knowing full well that if she didn't, she would get a soakin' for talkin to him that way. Even she, one of his most trusted "friends", could only barely get away with something like that. And that was probably because she was a girl.

A few minutes later she was standing in line to get her papes, right behind Clumsy. "'ey, Clumsy! How's da day treatin' ya so far?"

He turned and smiled down at her, "Jist fine, Doit, 'ow about you?" He was the only one that she allowed to call her that. It was somewhat of an inside joke; only everyone else in the lodging house, and probably all of Brooklyn was in on it. Only they knew better than to call her Dirt. She wouldn't think twice about beating the crap out of anyone who dared.

"I'm fine." She turned to Muck who was standing behind her. "Kin ya believe 'e's still callin' me dat?"

Muck smiled, "Yup, dat's Clumsy for ya."

"What kin I give ya dis mornin', Miss Kale?"

Kale turned to find that it was her turn. "Can I see da headline?"

"Sure."

"'Monkey Escapes New York Zoo'" she read aloud. "Hmmm…not bad, but it can be improved. I'll take eighty."

"You got it, Miss Kale. Next!"

Kale went and sat down, inspecting the rest of the pages while her friends finished buying their papers. When she had first come, Clumsy had taught her how to sell papes, but it was Muck who taught her to improve the headlines. Her first week, she sold with other newsies, just to be safe. Now she could defend herself and sold alone. The first week, however, she and Clumsy had become fast friends. Her friendship with Muck soon followed. She was surprised that he could so easily forgive her for taking his bunk, but she was glad. She had made friends with a few of the other newsies as well, but Kale didn't like to have so many friends. She still had a tough time with trusting people, and oftentimes she didn't share things with even her closest friends.

"Hey, Kale, waz up?" asked a voice from beside her. "Whadda ya t'ink a da headline?"

"It's alright, but I'm planin' on improvin' it." She smiled slyly at Muck who had settled next to her with his usual seventy papes.

He smiled back, "What cha planin' on sayin?"

"If I told ya, ya'd t'ink it was brilliant, cuz, of course, it is, and den you'd steal it, and I can't 'ave dat, Muck!"

"Aw, come on, Kale!" he had pleaded, laughing; "I taught ya all ya know!"

Kale smiled wickedly, "If ya tag along and watch da mastah, you'll find out what I'se gonna say." Then she stood up and began yelling, "Ferocious gorilla escapes Zoo! Two people killed and workers flee in panic!" She looked over her shoulder to see Muck and Clumsy following her, wearing smiles and shaking their heads.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kale had gone to her usual place to sell her papers. She had just finished selling her last one, and sighed with satisfaction. She had money in her pockets, and it wasn't too late either. She was on her way back to the lodging house when she heard a groan from a nearby alleyway. Curious, she walked over. She was shocked to find a figure lying on the ground, curled into the fetal position. If she had not heard the girl groan, she would have figured her to be dead. Raven black hair covered part of her swollen, bruised, and cut face. The rest of her wasn't much better. Her clothes were torn, and she looked as if she had a broken arm. Kale guessed that she might have a couple of cracked ribs as well. She knelt beside the girl and brushed her hair away from her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

**Melanie's POV… (sorta kinda)**

Melanie tried to open her eyes, but only one opened into a tiny slit, the other too swollen to be opened. She saw a girl with straight cinnamon brown hair and concerned green eyes leaning over her. She closed her eye again, groaning in pain. Everything hurt, and she felt like death. Charles had caught up to her, and she thought that he would surely beat her to death, but she had fallen unconscious, and he had apparently thought her to be dead and left, leaving her laying in an alleyway, at the mercy of whoever should find her.

"I'se gonna take dat as a no," the girl spoke again. "I ain't gonna lie, ya don't look so hot, but ya can't 'spect ta walk around in Brooklyn alleyways and come out lookin' good."

Melanie's heart jumped at the sound of the city's name. She took a deep breath, causing pain to shoot through her chest and lungs, "B-brooklyn?"

"Yeah, dat's where you are. Well, you'se okay now dat I found ya. I don't even wanna know 'bout da joik dat did dis to ya. Let's jist get ya back ta da lodging 'ouse." She paused, "Ya don't look like ya kin walk too good, stay right here. I'll be back," she said, as if Melanie was going to get up and walk away.

Melanie listened as the girls footsteps faded out of the alleyway. A few moments later, she heard voices and footsteps approaching, "Come on, Muck. It's dis one."

Melanie flinched as she felt arms sliding beneath her. She was scooped into strong arms and carried out of the alleyway. She didn't know who the people were or where she was going, she could only trust them. The pain made her lightheaded. She fought the darkness closing in on her. She lost.

**Normal POV**

Kale and Muck caught up with Clumsy on the walk back to the lodging house. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl in Muck's arms. "'o's dat?"

Muck shrugged, "Don' know. She passed out before we could talk ta 'er. She's not too bad on da eyes dough. Dat is, once she heals up."

Clumsy laughed, "Wouldn't 'spect anytin else ta come out a yer mouth, Muck."

Kale rolled her eyes, "I don' know how ya kin look at a goil fer five seconds an dub 'er 'good lookin'."

Muck laughed, "'ey, when yer a newsie, ya cain't be picky. 'Less yer Spot, of course. 'Sides, she is pretty."

Clumsy stared at the girl for a moment, "Well, I never have thought that shinahs especially flattahed anyone, but I guess dat she is nice ta look at…considerin."

Kale snorted looking at the beaten girl, "You disgust me. Ya bettah hope she ain't awake. You'll give 'er a big head."

Clumsy smiled over at Kale, "Well, we won' tell ya what Muck said 'bout chu when ya foist came. Dat'd give ya a big head fer sure."

Kale's eyes widened for a second and she looked over to the now slightly red Muck. "Well, guess I didn't help yer fantasies by stealin' yer bed, huh, Muck?"

He smiled over at her, "Are ya kiddin'! I love a goil wit guts!"

Kale grinned, smacking him playfully, "So, am I still in yer daydreams?"

He smirked at her, "Sorry. You've been replaced."

Kale laughed, "By who?"

Muck just smiled, but his arms tightened around the girl in his arms.

**A/N: **See… I told you it was better! Wasn't it? I was actually thinking about adding more to this… but I think I'll just make you all wait. It's funner that way. Muah ha ha ha! You'd think that a grammar geek like moi wouldn't like saying "funner", but guess what? I DO! Okay… yeah… a little loopy, but hey! After a root beer and a squirt… I tend to get like that! Well… hope you are liking this. If you are (or even if you aren't) drop me a note by pressing that handy dandy little button down on the left that says 'Submit Review'. It's M-azing because then I get to know what you guys are thinking and I can improve depending on what you like and don't like! WOW! M-azing… isn't it? So REVIEW already! What are you waiting for? An audible voice to pop up and TELL you? Please… someone other than Charlie review. Char, hon, I luv ya ta pieces, but I would like to hear from an un-biased source. Don't get me wrong… you can review as well. I luv hearing from you! You rock my socks! Basically what it comes down to is me just begging for reviews. (gets down on knees and clasps hands together in begging fashion) PLEASE REVIEW! (puppy dog face)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so freakishly long to update. I've had a kind of writers block. I was writing, but I just hated everything I wrote. I'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter, but, whatever. I'm posting anyway. It's longer, so hopefully that will appease you all after having to wait all this time. Not like you were dying without my story or anything. Anyway… read on if you must. Oh, and I don't own Spot, but I do own the rest of them. (smiles)

**Melanie POV (kinda sorta)**

Melanie woke to find herself in a room she had never seen before. She slowly sat up, wincing at the pain it caused her.

"'ey, Spot… Kale, she's up!" a voice called from beside her. She glanced over to see a lanky boy with unruly red, curly hair standing beside her. He smiled up at her, "'ey, you was pretty beat up dere, goil. Don' worry. Whoevah did dat ta ya won't dare botha ya here. Spot'll make sure a dat."

_Yeah, I know. Dat's why I came, _Melanie thought. A few minutes later a girl with cinnamon brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and a boy with blonde hair and a gold tipped cane entered the room. _Spot Conlon!_

"T'anks, Clumsy," the girl said, smiling at the curly-haired messenger. Spot nodded his approval, and the boy smiled.

"Anytime, Miss Kale…Spot."

They walked up to Melanie, and Melanie immediately noticed the detached look in the boy she assumed was Spot's eyes. It was almost cold, and she shrunk back as he approached. _Oh, no! He knows who I am! How could he? I didn't tell anyone…_

**Regular POV**

Kale saw the fear in the girl's eyes and looked over at Spot to find him scowling slightly. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, "Knock it off wit da frown, Spot! Yer scarin' 'er!" Spot flicked his eyes over to Kale. She smiled brilliantly. "See, Spot. Ya kin do it! Jist like dis!"

"Shuddap, Kale!" he replied, but he now smiled ruefully.

Kale turned to Melanie, "Sorry, it's jist how 'e is. 'e didn't mean ta sceer ya."

Melanie jumped at the sudden address.

"Yer mighty jumpy, ain't ya?" Spot noted.

Melanie looked over at Kale and Kale gave her a smile. She knew what it was like to be new and not know anything about Spot Conlon or his moods. She tried to lift the girl's anxiety with humor. She smiled, "Don't worry, 'e only hoits ya when ya git on 'is noivs." At Melanie's frightened expression, Kale lost her grin, "Oh, I'se jist kiddin'." She paused eyeing Melanie carefully, "I kin see we ain't ready fer dat yet. Brooklyn humor takes some gettin' used to." She looked over at Spot, pleading him to be nice with her eyes.

He nodded and turned back to Melanie, "Well, is dere anytin' we can git fer ya, Miss…"

**Melanie POV (sorta kinda) **

Melanie knew that he was inquiring to her name. She wasn't sure if she could give it to him. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to survive another beating. "Uh…ya kin call me, um, Rachel. Yeah, Rachel." She had taken her mother's name, figuring that it was safe.

Spot narrowed his eyes and studied her. She could tell that he didn't believe her. Then he spoke, "Alright den…Rachel. Is dere anytin' dat we kin git fer ya?"

She shook her head, "No t'anks."

"Okay. Well, de boys'll be up soon, so git prepared fer some noise."

Kale spoke up then, "If ya want, we kin quiet dem, but sometimes dey don' hear so good. Spot kin make 'em hear jist fine dough, if ya want 'im to." She smiled. "Ya kin stay as long as ya like." She glanced over at Spot as if he hadn't okayed that one. He gave her an annoyed look, but didn't contradict it. She turned back to Melanie, "Is it okay if we let da boys come up now? We hafta sell papes pretty oily tammarah." Melanie nodded.

Spot turned to the red head boy who still stood in the room, "Clumsy, ya kin go git 'em."

Clumsy smiled and ran out the door.

Suddenly, Melanie saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see a tall black-haired boy stand from one of the bunks. "Ya gonna introduce me er what, Kale?"

Kale looked over at him and smiled, "Oh, sorry, Muck." She turned to Melanie, "Dis is Muck. 'e's volunteered ta take a few days off a sellin' an take care a ya. If ya need anytin', jist ask 'im." She turned back to the boy now, who was staring at Melanie intently. Melanie cringed. He seemed to notice and immediately flicked his eyes over to Kale. Melanie did too, and she saw Kale shake her head slightly. Muck grinned, shrugged his shoulders, and walked past Kale, pulling on her ponytail as he did. Kale whirled around, glaring at the boy. "Knock it off, Muck! Ya know I don' like dat!"

He turned and smiled teasingly, his eyes sparkling at her, "Exaclty!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five minutes later, the room was filled with boys of all ages. Everyone eyed her curiously, but nobody commented. A few said 'heya', but most of them took one glance and then ignored her. She rolled over, ignoring the pain it caused, and turned her back to the room. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A month later, Melanie was better than ever. Her injuries had healed, and she was beginning to feel as though she belonged. She had watched the boys and Kale every night as they played poker. She had learned how it was played, and when she was finally better enough to climb out of the bunk and sit with them, she was just as good as most of them. Muck had turned out to be nice and soon they became friends. It had been clear that he had wanted more than just a friendship, but she had made it abudenlty clear that she wasn't ready for that from the beginning. She had given him a few hints and then finally verbally told him she wasn't interested. He was a great guy, but she wasn't ready for a relationship. He had understood and seemed to fine with it. Kale told her that was because Muck didn't think about relationships too seriously. "He's infatuated wit anudda goil every week. But don' feel bad. 'e liked ya befoah ya looked dis good…and dat's sayin sometin." Kale had also become a fast friend, and it was Kale who saw her sell her first newspaper. Melanie loved being part of the Brooklyn newsies. It was almost like having a family again.

She awoke most mornings to Kale's irritated screeching from Spot pushing her out of bed. Today was no different. "Spot! I'se gettin' awful sick a dat!" Kale screeched.

Melanie heard Spot laugh in return, "Yep, but dat's da only way ta git ya outta bed when I wanna git ya outta bed."

"Whatevah," was Kale's response most days, and by then her voice held a smile

Melanie rolled out of bed, "Ya know, all dat screechin' ruins some people's sleep, Kale."

Kale gave her a teasing glare, "Well, if I gotta git up, so do the rest a yas!"

Melanie laughed and grabbed her clothes, running out of the door, "I call da bathroom foist!" That statement was greeted by groans, and Melanie smiled. She hadn't earned her nickname for nothing! She was able to think quickly and spot things that most people wouldn't see at first glance. Because of these two things, she had received the name Hawk, and she was the official messenger for Brooklyn. Occasionally, Spot would fondly call her one of his 'birdies'. She would roll her eyes, but she liked it when Spot was in a good mood. At first, she had thought a good mood to be way out of Spot's comfort zone, but Kale had told her that once she saw one of Spot's bad spells, she would learn to enjoy his "less than poifect good spells." Kale had received a smack from Clumsy at that, along with, ""ey! Dat's my line!" But whoever's line it was, it was true. Spot was rarely in a good mood, but when he was, it was due to Kale. Hawk had asked her about it once. She had thought that maybe Kale and Spot had something going on, but Kale told her that they just tolerated each other. Hawk thought it was more than that. They were friends, and close ones too, only neither of them would ever admit it. For Spot, it was an image thing. For Kale, Hawk wasn't too sure. Kale made friends easily, but she also had a way of keeping them at a confortable distance. Hawk was just thinking about these things when she heard a bang on the door.

"Ya bettah be almost done in dere, Hawk!" Kale called. "We don't got all mornin' ta wait fer ya!"

Hawk was out a few moments later, and ten minutes after that, everyone was waiting in line to get their papers. Clumsy or Muck usually went with Hawk. She was secretly glad to have someone with her all the time, but she never let on. To show weakness was to have to explain it to Spot, and that was definitely not something she was ready to do. Her nightmares were too vivid to allow her being found out.

**Regular POV**

Later that evening, Kale sat on a crate at the docks, waiting for the others to finish selling their papers. Hawk, Clumsy, Penguin, and a few others were swimming in the lake below and begging for her to join them, but she just shook her head and then blocked them out. She didn't even notice Muck sneaking up behind her until she felt a shove and suddenly she was falling into the merciless water below. "Help!" she screamed as she fell, and then she hit the water with a huge splash. Fear gripped her like a vise, and she struggled to make it back up to the top. When she did, she gulped a breath of air before she went back under. When she resurfaced again, she coughed and spat, "Help!" Then she was underwater again. Fear was making her dizzy, and she couldn't think straight. Suddenly, she felt strong arms grabbing her and pulling her up out of the water. Then she felt herself lying on the hard wood of the docks. She rolled to her side and coughed and coughed. Finally, wheezing, she rolled back over and focused on breathing.

She finally opened her eyes to see six worried faces standing over her. "Kale, are you okay?" Hawk asked.

Kale just shook her head. _No I'm not okay, you idiot! I almost DIED!_

"Gee, Kale, I'm really sorry, I didn't know ya couldn't swim," apologized Muck.

Kale, finally getting over her fear and shock, sat up, "Back off!" she snapped, and everyone took a step back. She stood up and fixed them all with her iciest glare, then she spun on her heel and was going to stomp off, but she ran right into Spot.

"Whoa, goil!" he cautioned, stepping back and holding out his hands. She fixed him with a glare as well. "What? Ya havin' a bad day er sumptin?" He took in her dripping hair and angry expression. When she continued to glare, he looked to the others, "What's up wit Kale?" he asked.

"Well," Hawk began, "We were all swimming, and we asked Kale to come in, but she didn't want to, she never does. Now we know why, but we didn't then, ya know."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" broke in Spot.

Clumsy shrugged his shoulders, "She can't swim."

Spot turned to the seething and dripping Kale, "Ya can't?"

"No, ya got a problem wit dat?" she challenged.

His eyes flashed, "Yeah, I do." He turned to the rest of the newsies. "Give me the docks," he called, loud enough for everyone to hear. The newsies in the water exchanged glances, but didn't question. Spot turned to Kale and lowered his voice, letting her know that his words were meant for her only. "I need ta talk wit cha… alone." Pretty soon it was just Kale and Spot. "Sit down," he ordered, pointing to an empty crate. Too tired to argue, she sat. "Now, why don' ya tell me what's goin' on, Kale."

"It's not a big deal, okay! I jist can't swim. Dey didn't know dat, so dey pushed me in."

He nodded slowly, as if deep in thought. Then he stood up, "Jump in," he ordered.

She squinted her eyes at him, "What?"

"Jump in," he said again, daring her to disobey.

"Are you nuts! I can't swim, Spot!"

"I know, but unless ya loin how, yer nevah gonna git ovah yer fear of da watah."

"I ain't scared of da watah, I jist can't swim in it," she argued stubbornly.

"Oh, ya ain't scared? Okay, den," he stood and walked the few feet separating them. He lifter her up by her arms and started pushing her towards the edge of the dock. Fear immediately sprang into her eyes.

"Stop it, Spot! I can't swim! Stop!" She struggled against him, but he was stronger than she was.

When she felt her feet reach the very edge, she fought harder, but he stopped pushing her, and said intensely, "Do ya trust me?"

Her eyes widened. She looked deep into his crystal blue eyes and saw something she rarely saw, concern along with an intensity that he rarely ever had. Suddenly, she realized that she did trust him. She nodded slowly, "But I'm tellin' ya, Spot, if ya push me-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, for suddenly she was falling again, and hitting the water with a splash. She was blinded by white rage. _He pushed me! And he knew! I'm gonna kill 'im! _She fought to reach the surface, pushing the water with all her might. When she broke through the top, she looked up to see Spot standing there, watching her with a sort of humor in his eyes. "I'se gonna kill ya, Spot!" She kicked harder. "How could you!"

He folded his arms and smiled at her, "Hey look, Kale, yer swimmin'."

Shocked for a moment, she stopped kicking the water, and immediately felt herself sinking. Fear once again gripped her, and she couldn't think. _But I was… I was swimming! How? Oh, please, remember how! _She felt herself sinking farther, and her lungs felt like they would burst. Then she heard a noise from above, and suddenly arms wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface and then over to the ladder that hung down from the docks. She coughed and sputtered and drew in a long ragged breath of air. Then she looked to see that Spot was the one holding her. She stared at him for a minute, and he stared back. Then he spoke softly, "Ya didn't t'ink I'd let ya drown, did ya, Kale?"

She shook her head slowly, but fear still gripped her. She shook violently and clung to Spot as he dragged her up the ladder. She sat down on the dock, still shaking. He sat next to her and merely waited for her to speak, staring out into the distance. "How could you do dat, Spot?" she finally asked. "How come ya pushed me in?"

He looked over at her, his face serious. "Cuz I knew that you'd get mad enough, and fight the water so ya could yell at me. And ya did, ya swam, but den ya realized what you were doin' and freaked out. Ya can't do da, Kale. Ya gotta keep swimmin'. Ya can't let yer fear control ya."

An hour later, a dripping Spot and Kale entered the lodging house. All of the newsies looked up. "Heya, boiys," Spot said. "Oh, and goils," he added after receiving a teasing glare from Hawk. "Well, I gotsta dry off. Dis woman, she's crazy. Made me jump right inta da freezin' lake!" He grabbed a change of clothes from under his pillow and walked to the wash room.

"Ya know, Spot," Kale called after him, a slight smile on her face, "If ya had any mannahs at all, ya'd let me dry off foist."

"Yeah," his voice shot back from down the hall, "But you ain't da leadah of Brooklyn."

She shook her head, marveling at his ego. "Well, hurry up! I'm freezin'!" She turned around to find every newsie in the room staring at her. "What?"

"Well, you were gone a long while, Kale. We'se jist been wonderin' if you'se okay," Clumsy answered timidly.

"I'se fine." She pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and shook her head like a dog, immediately spraying anyone close by.

"Hey!" came a few protests, but Kale just laughed.

"Yup, she's fine," Hawk concluded, looking down at her shirt that was now splotched with patches of water. "Now who's up ta gittin dere tails whipped in a game a poker?"

**A/N: **Whaddya think? I dunno… I just don't think it's my best work, but it does have some drama/action in it. Kinda. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed, I need help with the POVs. It's not exactly entirely Melanie's POV, it's still the audiences, but it's focusing on Melanie more than Kale as opposed to what it usually is. What should I call it? Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews will make me update faster! And if you absolutely hate this story and never want met to update ever again in my whole entire life, TELL ME! I just want to know what you thought. Constructive criticism, praise, hate, love, WHATEVER! Well… I guess that's all for now. Oh, yeah. Charlie… don't stop reviewing! I want you to… really! I will be so sad if you don't. (tears) Okay… now all of you… REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I know I'm a bit hard on myself sometimes… okay, most of the time, but that's why I need all of my lovely, angelic reviewers!!! You guys are M-azing! Thanks tons and tons. I hope that you like this chapter. I'm not really sure what to think of it. I own everyone except Spot. And yes, tears prick at my eyes because of that. (sniffle, sniffle) : P

The next day, the newsies were out on the docks again. Penguin, Sneak, Pebble, and a few others were in the water, but this time Clumsy, Muck, and Hawk sat on the crates with Kale. "So, what did you and Spot do yestahday out 'ere?" asked Hawk.

"Ain't none o yer business," Kale replied, staring at the kids in the water below.

"Aw, come on, Kale," pleaded Clumsy. "We'se dyin ta know."

"Why were both a yous both wet when ya got back?" questioned Muck.

Kale sighed. She knew that she would have to tell them. She didn't mind so much, seeing that they were her closest friends and all, but she liked to keep her private life exactly that…private. "Well, 'e tried ta teach me how ta swim."

They all stared at her, "He what?" they asked in unison.

"Ya hoid me. He tried ta teach me ta swim."

"Tried? Spot doesn't _try_ anytin. If 'e wants ta do sometin, he does it," stated Clumsy.

"So, ya must know 'ow ta swim now, eh, Kale?" Muck asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kale stared at him coolly, "Maybe."

Hawks eyes lit up, "Oh dat's great, Kale. Now we'se kin swim! Come on!" She jumped up, Clumsy and Muck right behind her.

Kale kept sitting, "Nah, I t'ink I'll pass."

"Why?" they asked in unison one again.

She rolled her eyes, "Cuz. I don't wanna go in."

"Aw, come on, Kale! If ya freak out, we'll save ya," Muck said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah," agreed Clumsy.

"I'm not gonna 'freak out'," snapped Kale. "I jist don't wanna go in!"

"Fine, but we are," replied Hawk, hurt. "We felt bad for you, but it looks like we shouldn't have bothered."

"Ya got dat right," replied Kale sharply, "I don't need nobody feelin' bad for me. So go on, have fun!"

"Aw, don't take it dat way, Kale," pleaded Clumsy, trying a smile. She shot him down with an icy glare. He stared at her for a second, and then a slow smile eased its way across his face, "Ya remind me a someone when ya scowl like dat." He turned to Hawk, "I can't seem ta remembah, dough. Does she remind ya of anybody?"

Hawk smiled back at Clumsy, and turned to Muck, wiggling her eyebrows, "I dunno. She does look awfully familiar. Ya know who, Muck?"

He smirked, catching on to what she was saying. He turned and looked over Kale's head, "Yeah, she reminds me a you, Spot!"

Kale immediately snapped her head around, "Spot?!" Sure enough, he was standing right there behind her. "How long have you been dere?" asked Kale, trying to hide her surprise at his presence.

He glared at her, his face unreadable, "Long enough."

She rolled her eyes, "You'se in a bad mood, Spot." Spot continued to stare at her, never flinching. Suddenly she stood up, stuck out her tongue at him, and jumped into the water. Hawk and Muck stood there shocked, Spot smiled smugly, and Clumsy went to jump in after her. Spot swiftly stopped him by blocking him with his cane. "Wait," he softly commanded. Clumsy gave him a look, but Spot continued to watch the water. The self-satisfied look on his face slowly disappeared with each second that Kale didn't resurface.

Clumsy stepped closer to the edge, "Where'd she go, Spot?!"

Hawk also stepped to the edge, "Spot!" she screamed, "Do something!"

Before the words were even out of her mouth, Spot was over the edge of the docks. He disappeared as well, below the water, and resurfaced seconds later. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked around. By now, every other newsie was watching the drama unfold before them. He disappeared below the water, and everyone held their breath. He resurfaced a minute later. "Kale!" he yelled, "Kale!"

Hawk turned pale. Spot never acted like that. He seemed almost… scared. "Clumsy," she whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Lemme go, Hawk. I gotta 'elp Spot." Muck was already in the water. Clumsy pulled away from Hawk's grasp and jumped in.

Spot glared at the newsies who were treading water and watching, "Somebody bettah help me find 'er!" he spat angrily before disappearing once again below the water. Suddenly, they all heard uncontrollable laugher up on the dock. There stood a dripping wet Kale, laughing like she was going to burst. Hawk turned, "Kale!" she yelled throwing her arms around her. At that moment, Spot resurfaced and looked up to see the dripping Kale. Hawk had pulled away, realizing that Kale was sopping wet, and Kale had dropped to the ground, laughing her head off. He, of course, not knowing she was laughing, immediately climbed out and leaned over her. "Kale, are you okay?" he asked urgently. She sat up and wiped her eyes, which were filling with tears. She let out another giggle before trying to control herself, "You…you were so freaked out!" she managed to say before she started laughing again. By now, both Hawk and Clumsy were laughing. Half in relief and half because it was somewhat humorous. Muck had pulled himself onto the docks and was smiling grudgingly at Kale.

Spot, realizing he had just fallen for one of the biggest pranks anyone had ever dared to pull on him, became extremely angry. His eyes flashed as he stood up, his face once again unreadable, but his eyes ice cold. He stared at Kale for another moment as she tried to control her fits of giggles and then turned and walked away.

"Aw, come on, Spot!" Kale called after him, "I really gotcha!" Seeing that saying that wasn't helping any, she got up and ran after him, "Spot! Don't be mad, please! I got all a yas!" But he kept on walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kale stayed at the docks for a while longer. An uncomfortable silence had settled over the newsies after Spot left, and Kale now realized how foolish she had been. She wasn't sure what Spot was going to do when he calmed down. He was liable to do anything. If she hadn't been a girl, she had no doubts that she would either be beaten or worse by now. No one dared to pull pranks on Spot Conlon, and if they did, he never fell for them. She had just done the unthinkable, and it didn't even please her. She could tell that a few of the others had enjoyed the small drama, but she was worried. What was he going to do to her? She knew that he wouldn't just let it slide.

She skipped dinner and went straight to the lodging house instead. She hadn't expected Spot to go back there. He usually went off to some unknown place when he was upset, but as she walked into the bunkroom, she practically ran into him. "S-spot!"

He turned cold eyes toward her.

She swallowed, startled by the pure anger his eyes still held. "Listen…"

His eyes narrowed and he held up his cane, pointing it at her menacingly, emphasizing each word he spoke. "I don't 'ave ta listen to ya, Kale. Yer lucky I didn't lay a hand on ya."

"I know, Spot. And I'm really sor-"

He held up a hand, silencing her words. "Don't." He walked past her and out of the room.

Kale turned and watched him go. _Dang it, Kale! Why do you have to be so stupid!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later, Spot still hadn't spoken a word to Kale. She walked slowly up the stairs, having just finished selling her night edition papers. She had once again skipped dinner, having taken too long selling her papers. She dreaded facing Spot anyway. The fact that she was avoiding him contributed to the fact that he wasn't speaking to her, but she knew that if he wanted to, he could easily find her. In fact, the year after she had joined the newsies, she went through a patch like this. It was the anniversary of the day that she left the orphanage and she refused to eat. After two days, Spot hunted her down, dragged her to the restaurant, sat her down, and glared at her until she ate something. She had never skipped dinner again.

The fact that he seemingly didn't care that she hadn't eaten for the past three days hurt. She could tell that Hawk, Clumsy, and Muck felt bad for her, and it bugged her. But she didn't know what to do about it. It bothered her that Spot was acting this way, and everyone knew it. Denying it wouldn't help. When she opened the door to the bunk room, she immediately went over to her bunk, not looking at anyone else. She lay down on it and closed her eyes, her signal for no one to bother her. "Kale," started a voice, but she cut it off.

"I don't feel like talkin', Muck. Leave me be."

A few moments later, she heard the door open, and a chorus of "Heya, Spot,"s rang out from the other newsies. Kale rolled over, her back to the door. She heard footsteps approach where she lay.

"I'se sick of the way yer actin', Kale." Spot's voice was low and quiet. Kale knew that if he wasn't angry, then he was being extremely serious. She didn't reply and remained with her back turned to Spot.

"I'se talkin' to you, goil. Look at me," his voice raised a notch, but it was still quiet enough to signal the fact that his words were to be heard by Kale only.

"And what if I don't?"

Kale heard the few newsies in earshot gasp, and she knew that she had made Spot angry.

When Spot spoke again, he was practically growling, "You have no right to speak to me like that, Kale Kentworthy. Yer lucky I didn't kick you out the other day."

Kale sat up and glared at Spot. "Go ahead! Dat would be bettah den me bein' ignored. At least den I'd still know dat I mattah!"

Spot's eyes flashed, "Fine! Wish granted! Yer out!"

Kale's eyes widened at his words.

"That's right, Kale. If I evah see you in me territory aftah tomorrow morning…" he let his voice trail off.

Quick tears pricked Kale's eyes, but she didn't look away. Spot's eyes were cold, and she knew that he meant what he had said. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she looked down into her lap. "You won't."

She waited until he had left the room to look up. Every newsie was silent, and all of them were staring at her. "What are you lookin' at! Shows ovah!" she snapped. She dropped to the floor and ran from the room, the tears that she had been holding back spilling onto her face.

**A/N: **Aww! Poor Kale! Of course, she was stupid enough to trick the high and mighty Spot Conlon. She had to know that would come with consequences. I'm afraid that our poor, dear heroine is a bit rash. Well… what did you think? Let me know. Sorry it's taken so long. My next chapter should be up soon cuz I have half of it written already. What's gonna happen? Hmm…. Is anyone brave enough to contradict Spot's decision about Kale? Will he stay true to his word about kicking her out? What's really going on with Hawk? Who is she, and why is she safe in Brooklyn? Where will Kale go, and will she ever return? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Okay, yeah. That was really cheesy. I hate stupid questions like that. It reminds me of the endings of Adventure's in Oddessy episodes where they ask you all those questions just to make you mad because you don't know the answers to them! GRRR!! But hey, I know why they do it now! It's fun! "Tune in next time for more… Adventures in Brooklyn!" LOL (okay, I'm SO done.)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This is another one of those chapters that I'm not sure if I like or not. I had three different versions of the chapter written and finally decided on one. I guess I'll let you guys be the judge of whether it's good or not. (smiles) Thanks for all the reviews. They are so encouraging! And, as always, I don't own Spot.

Later that evening, Spot was out on the roof of the lodging house when he heard someone approaching. He looked over to see Hawk. "What?" he asked coldly.

She cleared her throat, "Sorry to intrude, Spot, but…um…"

"Jist spit it out, Hawk."

She looked at her feet, "Well, don't be angry, but it's about Kale."

Spot snorted.

"Please don't kick her out. She didn't mean anything by tricking you. She, well… she adores you, Spot."

Spot looked up at Hawk. "Yer nuts."

"No, really. Do ya t'ink any of us could 'ave taught 'er 'ow ta swim? She wouldn't let us. She let you, and she wouldn't go back in the watah until you got dere. She trusts you, Spot."

Spot glared at Hawk, "She waited 'till I got dere so dat she could trick me."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I t'ink yer wrong, Spot." Hawk immediately cringed, realizing what she had just said.

Spot turned unreadable eyes to her, "I made my decision."

"But, Spot! She doesn't have anywhere to go!"

His eyes flashed, "Are you contradictin' me, Hawk?"

She took a step back, "N-no."

"I didn't think so." He turned back to the darkening city, "Dat all?" He asked it as a question, but she knew he meant that he was done talking to her.

Hawk looked at her feet, "Yeah." She left the roof and walked over to where Muck and Clumsy were sitting.

Clumsy looked at her hopefully, "What'd 'e say?"

Hawk shook her head sadly.

"He can't do this to her!" Muck fumed.

"He's Spot Conlon!" Hawk snapped back. "He's so conceited and heartless that he can do anything he freaking wants!"

Muck looked at her, shocked. Her shoulder's sagged and the anger left her. "Come on. Let's go find her."

They were barely out the door when a voice stopped them. "Where do ya think yer goin?"

They turned to find ice cold eyes watching them. "Kale left. We're gonna go find 'er." Clumsy stated.

"Yeah… to say goodbye," Hawk added softly.

"Oh, yeah? Dat's what yer gonna do? Well, guess what? Change of plans. Yer not goin' anywhere."

"Listen, Spot," Muck snapped, anger flashing in his eyes, "You may have kicked her out cuz yer mad at her, but dat doesn't mean that we're gonna stop bein' her friends. She doesn't have anywhere to go!"

Spot's eyes narrowed, "I'd be careful… unless you wanna join 'er."

"Maybe I do!" Muck retorted.

"Please, stop it! This isn't helping anything!" Hawk pleaded, placing her hand on Muck's shoulder.

"She never learned her place, Muck. Have you?" Spot challenged, ignoring Hawk completely.

Muck shut his mouth, but his eyes still simmered.

"Dat's what I thought," Spot replied. His face was an unreadable mask. "Now, back inside… all of you."

Hawk and Clumsy walked back into the room, their heads hanging. Muck walked after them, still fuming, but said nothing else.

Spot waited until they were on the other side of the room before he motioned for a short boy standing in a corner of the room. The boy was beside him in seconds. "Mole, I need ya ta go find Kale."

The boy's eyes held confusion, but he nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Spot paused and glanced over to where Clumsy, Hawk, and Muck were all sitting. None of them were watching him. "Find out where she's goin'."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kale sat on the empty docks, staring into the water. She was trying to figure out her next move. She hadn't grabbed her belongings before she left, but there was no way she was going back now. She couldn't.

_Where da 'eck am I gonna go? 'Hattan? Queens? Bronx? Harlem? _She sighed. _I can't go ta any a dose places… dey wouldn't take me. Not with Spot bein' mad at me. 'Course… I wouldn't have ta tell dem dat I was from Brooklyn… Nah… It'd nevah woik. Dere's only one place dat I can go… _Tears filled her eyes as she realized this.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind her. She turned to find a small, brown haired Latino boy standing mere feet away from her. She jumped slightly, but then recognized him as one of Spot's trusted spies. "Hey, Mole."

He took another step forward as she spoke. "Kale," he nodded briefly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, saying nothing. Kale broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Jist wonderin' where you'se plannin' on goin."

Kale turned back to watch the sun as it began it's decent toward the horizon. "Why does 'e care?"

"Who?"

"Don't play wit me, Mole. I know 'e sent you."

"He didn't."

"You're lyin'." Kale turned back around and stared him in they eyes. "I've lived here long enough to know who Spot sends where when he wants information, although Hawk would have been less suspicious. I'm surprised Spot didn't send her."

Mole merely stared at her, his face blank. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was jist wonderin'. 'aven't seen anybody kicked out in a while. Dey usually try goin' ta some uddah city. Ya evah tink 'bout Manhattan?"

Kale almost smiled. She would have if she wasn't so depressed. "Yer good, Mole. Real good. Keep dis up an ya could take ovah Brooklyn some day."

Mole never lost his innocent façade. "Brooklyn's Spot's. Ain't nobody stupid enough ta try an take it away."

Kale sighed, "I said 'someday', Mole." She turned back to the water. "Tell 'im I'm goin back ta da orphanage."

"Why not 'Hattan?"

"Does it really matter? You have your answer. Now git lost." Tears were once again pricking at Kale's eyes, and she didn't want Mole to see them.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Kale turned to tell him not to be, but he was gone.

**A/N: **I dunno. What do you think? Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon. Okay, I know I keep saying this, but I feel like I need to say it again: this story will get better! This is basically the rising action. The real action is soon to come! And, once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! Seeing those in my mailbox always makes me smile and gets me in a mood to write more. This took me a bit to write, and you know me. I had to read through it a few times and tweak it and stuff… and I'm still not completely satisfied, but… sometimes ya just gotta take what you're given (or what you've written)… right? Well... guess that's it. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and I don't own Spot… that's all.

Kale stood in front of the run down building, her heart beating fast. She was across the street, trying to work up the nerve to actually go knock on the door. A single light was lit, and it shone dimly through the front right window of the first floor. The second floor was pitch black. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't scared… at least that's what she kept telling herself. _Kale… pull yourself together. It's just a building. _

_Yeah, _another part of her argued, _a building with memories you've been trying to get rid of for years. _

She took another deep breath and then ran across the street, up the steps, and knocked on the door before she could change her mind. _You don't have a choice. This is the only option, _she told herself for the millionth time.

Footsteps approached the door. She stared at the knob, waiting for it to turn, looking like a frightened animal with her eyes wide and breathing quick and shallow. The doorknob twisted and she prepared herself for the sight of the mistress that she hadn't seen in almost four years. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mole ran back to the lodging house as quickly as he could. He knew that Spot was waiting, and Spot wasn't a very patient person, no matter how composed he sometimes seemed.

He rushed up the steps and then slowed as he neared the entrance to the bunkroom. He knew that Spot wouldn't want him to make a scene. This whole trip was secret. He casually walked in the door and headed for his bunk. Spot would make the first move.

A few of the newsies noticed his entrance, and stared at him. Mole almost smiled, but held his expression of casualness. They must have thought that he was out on his own will, and if that were true, he was past curfew.

"Mole!" a familiar commanding voice called. He looked over to find a pair of cold eyes studying him with almost irritation.

Mole kept up his charade, looking frightened, "Y-yes, Spot?"

Something flicked through Spot's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "Come ovah 'ere."

Mole complied, ducking his head in feigned wariness. Spot stood from the wall he had been leaning on and walked out the door of the bunkroom. Mole followed without a word. He knew that the whole room was watching the scene, and it irked him. They all thought that he was getting in trouble. Spot couldn't have picked a better way to irritate him, and when he finally looked up at him again, he knew that Spot was aware of the fact.

"So, Mole. Whaddya find out for me?"

Mole stayed silent for a moment. Spot had had his fun in humiliating him back in the bunkroom. Now it was his turn. Mole knew that making Spot wait for the answer was going to irritate him.

"Mole," Spot's voice had lowered slightly, a sure sign of annoyance.

Mole almost smiled… almost. "She's goin' back." It took all he had to not smirk with that one. He gave Spot information, just not enough, and that would really aggravate him.

"Back where, Mole," Spot's voice was dangerously low now.

Mole wasn't stupid. It was time to stop playing games. "The orphanage."

Spot blinked, surprising Mole. Spot didn't usually display his emotions. Sure, they all knew when he was mad, but other than that, it was hard to tell. But Spot was visibly shocked now. He blinked again. "What?"

"The orphanage. Kale said that she's goin' back ta da orphanage," Mole repeated.

An almost imperceptible crease formed between Spot's eyebrows. Mole blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things… he wasn't. Spot was honest to goodness confused.

"Spot? Did you want me to get more information?"

Spot blinked again, and it was gone. The shock and confusion of earlier disappeared, and the leader Mole was used to returned. His eyes were guarded as he clapped Mole on the back. "Nope. Dat was all."

Even though he didn't verbalize it, the pat on the back told Mole that Spot was pleased with him, even if he wasn't pleased with the information. Mole nodded, "Okay."

Spot walked past him then, absently fingering his cane as he did. He walked across the silent room, heading for the window that led to the roof. As he was about to exit, he paused, turning back to the newsies. Almost everyone was watching him. "Time fer bed, boys. We got woik tamarrah."

He received a glower from Pebble at that one. "We ain't all boys here, Spot."

Spot fixed her with an icy gaze. He wasn't in the mood for an argument. "An since when do I care? Shut it and get in bed."

Pebble took a step back, ducking her head and mumbling something. Spot swept the room with another gaze, and when he was certain that everyone was in the process of doing what he asked, he climbed out the window and up the fire escape to the roof.

_00000000_

Spot sighed, his breath forming a white cloud in the cool night air. He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time. He just couldn't figure it out. Why would she go back there? Of all places to go. She could have gone to Manhattan or Harlem or even Queens. But… the orphanage? That was like admitting defeat, something he had never expected from her. She was strong-willed… or so he had thought. _Or maybe she was before you broke her… _Spot slammed his fist onto the roof. "I couldn't let it slide!" he hissed into the night air. "It was her own fault!"

A slight breeze began to blow, and he began to wonder if she had really gone back to the place. She could have said that, just to throw him off. She was bright. He didn't know how Mole had approached her, but he knew that it wouldn't fool her. She would know that he had sent him. He gritted his teeth realizing the poor job he had done. It was only Kale, but still… he should have done a better job. He sighed. People never did a good job when they were upset. And maybe that's the reason he hadn't thought everything through. He was upset.

Spot rarely let anything get to him. Kale was the exception that made that statement 'rarely' instead of 'never.' Spot sighed again and let his thoughts drift back to a night not unlike this one three years ago…

**FLASHBACK**

Kale sat alone on a crate at the docks. She had watched her silent tears slowly fall into the water below until they had finally run out. Her eyes were now dry, but, inside, she was still crying, and for the third night in a row her stomach was empty.

"Kale," a voice spoke softly from behind her. She turned to see blue eyes, unusually soft and… concerned. "Why aren't you at Bernie's?"

She shrugged and turned back to the water. "Not hungry."

"How come?"

"Why do you care?"

"Do I need to explain myself to you?" an edge had entered his voice.

She sighed, "I guess not."

A pause followed, "Kale…"

She knew that he was waiting for an answer. "I… I just…" she stopped, not knowing how to explain herself.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up from the crates and then leading her away from the docks. She allowed him to, not speaking another word.

They finally reached the restaurant. The others had left already, heading to the distribution area for the afternoon edition of the paper. Spot led her to an empty booth and then sat across from her. The waiter came by. "What can I get you two?"

Spot looked at her. She stared at the table, not uttering a word.

"A rootbeer and a burger," he spoke after a moment.

"Alright? And anything for the lady?"

Spot smirked, "Yeah, dat's hers. I'se already eaten."

Kale's head snapped up at his words, her eyes wide and almost angry, but she immediately looked away.

The waiter smiled, "Alight then, Mr. Conlon. It'll be right up."

He nodded his consent, his eyes never leaving Kale. Five minutes later, the waiter placed the food on the table. Kale didn't spare it a glance. She merely continued to glare at the table as if it had committed some heinous crime.

Spot pushed the rootbeer toward her after adding a straw. She glanced at it, but didn't reach for it. After another minute he sighed. "Alright, what's up? You never pass down rootbeer."

"I don't wanna talk about it, Spot."

His eyes softened slightly, "Dat bad?"

She looked at him then, a glint of defiance in her eyes, "Maybe I jist don't wanna talk ta _you_ about it."

He allowed a slight smile at that, "Oh, yeah?"

She looked away, "Yeah."

"Well, in that case…" he picked up her rootbeer and took a sip.

She watched him.

He smirked and took another.

"Oh, alright!" she caved, "I'll drink it!"

He smiled and handed it to her. She didn't take a drink, but instead began to swirl the ice around with her straw, watching it slowly melt away. She didn't know how long she sat there like that, but eventually the tears came. _Plop. _The single tear hit the dirty tablecloth.

"Ya gotta tell me what's goin' on. I can't afford ta be distracted, Kale."

She looked away again, this time out the window. She watched the few newsies that were on the streets selling their papers. "Don't ya have ta sell?"

"Don't ya have ta tell me something?"

"No. I don't."

Spot's eyes darkened. "Kale," he had a way of making even a single word sound intimidating.

Again she sighed, "Look, Spot…"

He held up a hand, halting her words. "I'll make ya a deal."

She met his eyes now, "What kind of deal?"

He smirked, "You eat, an' I won't bug ya."

Kale looked at the burger that Spot had generously bought her. She was well aware of the fact that money wasn't something a newsie used carelessly. If Spot had already eaten, that meant that he had already bought a meal. It just looked so unappetizing. She was too upset to be hungry, but she reached for it anyway. Anything was better than talking about it. She took a bite, and quickly washed it down with some of her drink. It was like sawdust in her mouth. She managed to finish half of it before she had to stop, unable to stuff any more down her throat. She looked up at Spot almost pleadingly, "Can I be done?"

He smirked, "Ya know, me and me sistah used ta always ask dat when we was liddle."

Kale's eyes widened at the mention of his family. A newsie never spoke about their past. It was like some unwritten code that they all knew about and followed. Most of thier stories weren't happy, and none of them wanted to talk about it. "Ya had a sistah?" Kale was too curious not to pry.

A faraway look entered Spot's usually indecipherable eyes. "Yeah. She was goigeous. She-" He stopped abruptly, his eyes regaining their focus. He gave her a sharp look, "Nevahmind."

Kale blinked, and then looked down. "I'm sorry."

It was his turn to sigh, "No… I shouldn't a said anythin."

She nodded silently.

"Well… I bettah go git me papes. I gotta earn back some a dat money I wasted on ya."

She smiled at his teasing tone, "Yeah. Maybe I oughtta help ya."

He gave her a look. "I'se Spot Conlon, goil! Do ya tink I need help?"

_oooooo_

Later that evening, he and a few of the others were playing poker in a corner of the room, and he, as usual, was winning, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kale slip silently out the window. A nagging thought told him to follow her, but he ignored it and kept playing. A few minutes later he laid down his cards. "Fold." He stood, stretched, and then nonchalantly walked toward the window. He glanced out it at the darkening city and sighed. He had already tried to get her to talk to him, and she hadn't wanted to. He couldn't blame her, he never talked about anything either, but he couldn't concentrate not knowing if she was okay or not. Making up his mind, he ducked out the window and headed for the roof.

_oooooo_

Kale sat on the edge, legs dangling off. "Dat's mighty close ta da edge, goil," Spot noted as he approached. She jumped at his sudden address and gripped the side of the roof as she slipped a little. He stepped toward her quickly, "Get away from dere, Kale!"

She turned and glared at him, "If ya hadn't scared me, I wouldn't 'ave slipped!"

"I don't care! Git away from da edge!"

"Why should I! Cuz ya told me to?" She stood, and turned to face him, still dangerously close to the edge. "I could jump right now, and you couldn't stop me." The last part came out so softly that he almost didn't hear it.

He blinked, "You don't mean dat."

She looked down, and when she looked up again, all the fight had left her eyes and there was nothing but sadness and pain radiating from them. "I don't know if I do or not. I've been thinking about it."

"Well quit thinkin' about it! Dat's ridiculous!" Spot snapped.

"Is it?"

"Yes! Now get away from da freakin' edge!"

This time, Kale complied. She took a step toward him. "Spot… I can't do dis anymore," she whispered. The tears came once again, this time flowing more freely down her cheeks. "It's too hard."

Almost sub-consciously he held out his arms and she fell into them. He held her and rocked her gently back and fourth. "Kale," his voice was soft as he murmured into her hair, "yer really worryin me. All dat talk 'bout jumpin… dat ain't you."

After a moment she stepped back, wiping away the tears. She sat down again, this time farther away from the edge. Spot did the same. They both looked out at the setting sun and said nothing.

"I…I think I should tell you." Kale said suddenly.

Spot looked over at her. She was still staring out at the sky. He stayed silent.

"At the orphanage there was a girl…" her voice broke and she bit her lip, not meeting his eyes. He waited for her to regain her composure, still saying nothing. "Her name was Kayleigh an she was practically like my little sister. I took care of 'er an played wit 'er an-" she paused, tears once again escaping her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath and went on, "An then she got sick." Kale stopped, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

Spot knew then what had happened. "Kale... I'se sorry."

"She was so young… I tried, Spot, I did… but it wasn't enough! She died because I couldn't take good enough care of her!"

"It wasn't your fault… is that what you think?"

Kale nodded.

"That's a lie, Kale Kentworhty." He spoke with such sharpness that she looked over at him. He met her eyes and held them. He wasn't about to let her do this to herself. He knew all to well about the "blame game" each of them played, and he had seen lives destroyed by it. "You did everything you could for that girl. Sometimes this stuff happens. It's life. You can't stop it. Everyone's gotta die sometime."

She blinked, "But…"

"There's no 'but's, Kale. It's da truth."

Kale's eyes narrowed, "I shouldn't have told you. Ya don't undahstand."

Spot's eyes darkened and when he spoke, his voice was frosty, "You don't know anything about my past, how would you know?"

She looked over at him, "Because! Anyone who knew anything about loosing someone they loved, someone they could have helped-"

"Dang it, Kale!" Spot cut her off, "Don't tell me I haven't lost anyone! We've all lost someone! It ain't jist you! You ain't da only one who gets depressed jist thinkin' about it, okay! I've stared at that same street down there before an wondered if it'd jist be bettah if I ended it all! It's pure torture ta live day ta day thinking dat ya coulda done something… anything…" he trailed off.

Silence enveloped them once again. After a few minutes, she spoke. "So how do ya deal with it?"

"With what?" his voice was detached, no longer containing the emotion of earlier.

"With… losing someone."

He sighed, "Ya have ta forget about dem."

"What!"

He looked at her, "Ya have ta move on. Ya have ta push da pain and da memories ta da back a yer mind and leave dem there. It ain't gonna do no good thinking 'bout it an gettin yerself woiked up. Ya just gotta bury it."

**END FLASHBACK**

Spot still couldn't believe he told her that. But he didn't know the answer to her question. It wasn't easy. So he gave her the only thing he could… he told her what he had done. But he knew that it was wrong. That wasn't how people were supposed to deal with their problems. He sighed, "Ah, Kale. I was wrong. Burying yer feelings makes ya go through life jist doing da motions, pretendin not ta care about anything or anyone. An pretendin like ya don't care turns ya into a hard, cold, unfeeling monster." His words hung in the silent night air, mocking him. _A monster like me... _He gripped his cane, his eyes dark and angry. _And when ya get ta dat place… dere's no escape…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Whew! I am so sorry this has taken so long! I've had the WORST case of writer's block these past few weeks. Okay… that's all. Enjoy!

Kale shivered as she exited the warmth of the house and entered the cold night. It had been three weeks since she had run from the orphanage for the second time. There were too many memories…

A young girl had opened the door. A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Blonde hair and blue eyes... just like Kayleigh...

At the sight of her, Kale knew. She knew that there was no way she could go back. So she turned and ran as fast and as hard as she could until she collapsed into an alleyway utterly exhausted.

A few days later, a kind older woman found her. Lonely, the woman offered for Kale to come home with her. Cold, hungry, and broke, Kale readily agreed. The woman was kind. She gave Kale a room and bought her fine dresses and petticoats. She didn't pry into Kale's past or ask endless questions. There was something grandmotherly about the woman. It was almost as if she had adopted Kale.

They spent afternoons together just talking and eating little pastries that the cook had made. The woman taught Kale how to sit and act like a lady, and although Kale could have cared less, she paid attention and did as she was told. Some days she missed wearing Spot's britches and shirt, but as soon as such thoughts would pop into her mind, she'd push them away. This place, her new home, was all that she needed.

It was at night that the doubts came. At night, when the lights were off and the house was silent, Kale would miss, more than ever, her other family. Not the family she'd had as a little girl, for she had learned to live without them a long time ago. No, it was her other family, her newsie family, that caused her pain. Sometimes she'd lay awake, silent tears running down her cheeks and soaking into her pillow. Other times she'd toss and turn, nightmares assaulting her sleep. And some nights, when the dark silence of her room was too much to take, she'd leave.

This night was one of those nights. This night, she grabbed a wrap and left the house. Some might think it strange that she found more comfort in the dark, cold streets than in her own room, but the streets were a part of her. They had raised her, and now they offered comfort to her.

As she walked the silent streets, Kale was subconsciously aware of her surroundings. One couldn't be a Brooklyn newsie for as long as she had been and still walk the streets oblivious. She knew better than to loose track of where she was or what surrounded her. One had to always remain on guard. She exhaled slowly, forming a white cloud in the cool night air. She jumped as a sudden crash came from a nearby alleyway. _Maybe I should go back… I really shouldn't be out here. If Dorris finds out I do this, I'll never be able to leave again. _She turned and headed back to the house… her house, although it was still hard for her to think of it that way. In her heart, she still saw her home as a run down two story building in the middle of the most dangerous city in New York, and its faded sign reading "Brooklyn Lodging House."

A few minutes later she walked up the steps of a different two story building. This one was well kept and expensive looking in a nice part of a not-so-dangerous city. She quietly approached the door, wincing as it creaked open. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, allowing the warmth of the house to envelope her. She closed her eyes, leaning against the door. _This is what home should be like. It should be a place that you return to at night. A place that wraps you in its warmth and promises protection with its quiet sameness. Not a cold, run down building filled with rowdy unpredictable boys. I don't need anything else. Dorris cares about me. She's my new family. _A salty tear escaped and ran down her cheek because her heart still refused to believe that.

"Kale, darling," a soft voice spoke. Kale's eyes popped open to find Dorris standing a few feet from her, compassion written all over her face. "I think that we need to talk."

0000000

A few moments later, Kale and Dorris sat on a couch in the living room, cup of tea in hand. Kale silently sipped her drink, waiting for Dorris to speak. She didn't have to wait long. "I'm worried about you, dear. Why are you unhappy?"

Kale looked up, "What do you mean? I'm very happy."

"No, Kale. No you're not."

Kale looked down into her cup, watching the steam rise. She was silent for a few moments. "I want to be happy."

When Dorris spoke again, her voice was soft and understanding. "I hear you cry at night. I know that you leave the house." She paused, "You never speak of your past. You never even mention it."

Kale shrugged, "Some things are better to forget."

"Sometimes talking about things helps more. It's okay to cry. You don't have to be strong all the time, you know."

Kale let the words sink in. Dorris was right. As a newsie, she was forced to bottle everything up and be strong. But now… She placed her cup on the table and stared at her hands as her story began. "My parents were killed when I was eight. My brother too. All on the same day." Kale heard Dorris gasp, but she didn't look up. "I was sent to an orphanage after being found by a boy." She stopped for a moment, images of the young Spot filling her mind. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back and continued on. "I lived there for three and a half years. There was a girl there. She was young… maybe six. I-" her voice broke and she swallowed, still fighting back tears. "I loved her like a sister." Kale sniffed and two tears fell onto her cheeks. "She got very sick. The mistress wouldn't pay for her medicine. When she died, I ran away, unable to stay. I ran and ran until I came to the Brooklyn Bridge. I didn't even know I was in Brooklyn until Spot found me." She gave a small laugh, but it was devoid of amusement. "Funny we would find each other after all those years."

Dorris had placed a hand on Kale's shoulder as she spoke, but now she interrupted. "Who's Spot, darling?"

Kale looked up, wiping her escaped tears away. "He was the boy who found me in the alleyway the day my family was killed. Now he's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies."

Dorris tilted her head, "What happened to his family?"

Kale shrugged, "I don't know." When Dorris didn't respond, she continued. "He took me back to the Brooklyn lodging house, where all the newsies stay, and before I knew it, I was a newsie."

"That explains why you were wearing pants when I found you," Dorris said quietly.

Kale nodded, "Yeah. It's easier to wear pants. It's hard to run in a dress."

"What did you have to run from?"

Kale sighed, "Everything. We ran from everything."

"Everything?" Dorris questioned, sensing a deeper meaning in Kale's words.

Kale nodded, "Yes. We ran from scabbers and the bulls, but mostly we ran from our pasts… and our feelings."

"Scabbers? Bulls?"

Kale smiled, "Sorry... the bulls are the police and scabbers are… well… scabbers."

Dorris nodded, "Okay. So you ran from everything."

Kale nodded. "Nobody talked about what had happened to them. We all just… lived. We sold papers, ate, slept, and sold more papers. Sometimes we swam."

"But didn't you have friends?"

Kale didn't even attempt to keep the tears from falling, and she didn't wipe them away. She watched as they soaked into her skirt before replying. "I thought I did."

"Ah, I see." Dorris nodded slowly. "Your 'Spot'."

Kale abruptly stood. "I'm tired. I need to go to bed. Goodnight, Dorris."

Kale was halfway up the stairs when she heard Dorris reply, "Goodnight, Kale. I love you."

00000000

The next morning, Kale came down the stairs later than she usually did. Last night had been a lapse in judgment. How could she have told Dorris all those things? Those were things she had never told anyone before. At least not in whole. Spot knew about Kayleigh. And he obviously knew about her parents too. But he would never- not ever- know how much he had hurt her.

But much to Kale's surprise, Dorris acted normally, even waiting for Kale to eat breakfast. Kale apologized, feeling guilty for making her wait.

Dorris smiled, "No, no, it's quite alright, dear. How are the eggs?"

Kale looked up from where she had been staring at her plate on the breakfast table. "They're fine."

"Good, good. I find them to be a bit watery today, but maybe that's just me."

Kale shook her head. "No, they're good." She purposefully put a forkful of the eggs in her mouth to emphasize the point.

"Splendid. How about the toast? It's been sitting there a while. Not too cold, is it?"

"No, Dorris. It's fine." Kale smiled at the old woman, thanking her for not bringing up last nights events.

Everything went as it normally did. They ate breakfast, shared small talk, and then their cook Sally cleared away the dishes. It was only then that the routine changed.

"Kale, dear, I need to run a few errands today and I was hoping that you would come with me."

Kale met Dorris' eyes. "Is Nettie sick?"

"Oh, no, she's here, but I'm in need of some fresh air and I thought that with some help I'd be fine to go myself. You're welcome to stay home, if you like. Nettie would come with me."

"Oh, no! I'll come. It's fine."

"Lovely! Thank you, Kale. We'll need to leave in a bit so that we can be home for lunch. Or perhaps we can eat out today, what do you think?"

Kale shrugged, "Anything sounds fine."

"Good, good. Alright, well, get cleaned up and dressed and we'll leave whenever you're ready."

Kale nodded and left the table. A few minutes later, she was dressed and ready. Dorris handed her an umbrella. "We'll be walking, darling. You'll need this to shade you from the sun."

Kale furrowed her brow. "Dorris, I don't think-"

Dorris chuckled, "Oh, but you will, my dear. You've never walked around in a dress and petticoats, now, have you?"

Kale shook her head and took the umbrella. "Perhaps I will need it."

0000000

An hour later, Kale began to wonder where they were going. They had already passed the streets leading to the market, yet they didn't turn down any of them. They had passed the shops and bakeries, but had not stopped in a single store. She was about to ask Dorris where they were going when something caught her eye. Something familiar.

Kale sucked in a breath, finally realizing that they had crossed the border. They were no longer in Queens, they were in Brooklyn.

**A/N: **Dun dun dun dah!!!!!!! What is she gonna do? Oh! Good news… at least I hope this is good news… I feel so bad about taking so long that I am posting two today… so read the next one too! I'll post it later on today. Oh, and I'm accepting anonymous reviews now… so review, review, review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Okie dokie… I know that the last chapter wasn't that interesting. Sorry about that… but I hope this one will be a bit better. The next one after this will be for sure… but I can't skip all this stuff cuz then you'd be lost… so here it is. Don't give up on me!

As soon as she realized it, Kale stopped. "Dorris!"

Dorris turned to her, "Yes?"

"You must have gotten mixed up! We missed the turn… several times come to think of it. We aren't in Queens anymore!"

Dorris gave her a strange look, "Yes, I know, darling."

Kale's eyes grew wide, "You know?"

"Yes. I needed something that wasn't in Queens."

Kale opened and closed her mouth several times before finally stuttering, "B-but… we're in Brooklyn."

Dorris nodded, "Yes, dear. We are."

By now the shock had worn off, and Kale became angry. "You didn't tell me we were going here! How could you do this to me, Dorris?"

It was Dorris' eyes that widened this time. "What are you talking about, child? I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"So, our conversation last night, the one where I shared more with you than anyone I've ever met, meant absolutely nothing to you?!"

"No, of course not! How dare you! Now please lower your voice."

But Kale was beyond reason. "Well, that's the message I'm getting by this! You knew that I came from here! You knew that I didn't want to talk about it! You knew-"

"I knew that you missed your friends, Kale! I thought maybe you'd like to come with me _because_ I was going to Brooklyn!"

Kale threw her hands in the air. "How could you even think of coming here, Dorris! Brooklyn's the most dangerous city in New York!"

Dorris nodded, "I know that, but what are they going to do to a little old woman like me?"

"Plenty! They don't care! In Brooklyn… nobody cares! We're feared! And let me tell you, it's not just because of Spot Conlon!"

"Look, Kale, I'm sorry. If I had known you'd be upset, I wouldn't have asked you to come." She paused, watching Kale closely. "Dear, are you alright? You look awfully pale all of a sudden."

"H-he… I…" Kale stammered.

Dorris put a gentle hand on Kale's shoulder, "What is it, dear?"

"I can't be here!" Kale raised fearful eyes to meet Dorris'. "Do you know what Spot Conlon does to people who don't listen to him? He told me to leave… he told me to never come back!" Kale began to pace in a circle, muttering to herself. Finally, she stopped and turned to Dorris. "We have to leave. Now." She turned and began to walk the other way.

"Kale! Kale, don't be ridiculous! Everything will be fine. This 'Spot' probably won't even recognize you. Besides, if he were any kind of respectable gentleman, he wouldn't lay a hand on you."

Kale opened her mouth, but no words came. She seemed to be considering what Dorris had said. "You're right," she finally stated, "he doesn't touch girls… well… he doesn't hurt them… physically."

"Alright, so you'll be fine. I only need to pick up a couple things and then we can go back, okay?"

Kale nodded slowly. "Okay, fine, but as soon as we're done…"

Dorris nodded. "Yes, dear. We'll go straight home."

ooooooo

As they walked, Dorris noticed that Kale seemed to be overly aware of her surroundings. Whenever they'd pass an alleyway, Kale was watching. When they turned a corner, Kale was tense. She figured that it was all for the better, anyhow. It would be good for someone to be on their guard.

When they entered the marketplace, she was appalled at the dirtiness of it all, but Kale merely took it in with the dignity of someone who had spent most of their life in the city… which she pretty much had. Dorris' heart hurt for the girl who had been forced to endure so much in her short life. How could she have been so heartless as to think that Kale would want to come back after all that had happened to her in this city? She sighed, knowing that she would somehow have to make it up to the dear girl she had begun to think of as a granddaughter...

It wasn't until after they had begun their journey home that Dorris noticed that Kale mostly kept her head down, staring at her feet. Although her eyes still darted from side to side, as if convinced that someone would attack them at any moment, she seemed to not be as nervous, or at least not enough that she was looking around. It was then that Dorris began to take note of the children they were passing. They were dressed shabbily, holding newspapers under one arm and waving one in the air with the other, shouting out headlines. _Ah… newsies. She's avoiding them. _Dorris shook her head sadly. _Poor girl… _

She began to turn a corner when a boy stepped in front of her. "Buy a paper, missus?"

Dorris glanced at Kale, who was desperately trying to stay unnoticed by the boy. "Um… no thank you, child. I've already gotten one." It wasn't a complete lie. The morning paper had been delivered to her doorstep earlier.

The boy nodded, stepping out of her way. Dorris had walked past him when she heard something clank. She turned to see the boy they had just spoken to bend down and pick up a quarter from the ground. She smiled slightly as she saw Kale discreetly snap her purse shut. When she looked back to the boy, his eyes were wide as he stared unblinkingly at the quarter. Then, as if realized how much money he held in his hand, he hastily shoved it in his pocket, glancing quickly up at them. Upon seeing Dorris watching him, he backed up a step, gave her a nod, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Dorris turned to Kale who was watching the boy leave. "Who was that?"

Kale's eyes met hers, "No one."

Dorris raised her eyebrows, "No one?" Kale looked away, but Dorris wasn't about to let up. "That's a lot of money to give to a 'no one.' But I'm sure he appreciated it."

Kale looked back up, "What are you talking about?"

Dorris smiled kindly. "I may be old, Kale, but I'm not stupid. You dropped a quarter for him. That probably makes him one rich newsie."

Kale shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe."

"So what was his name?"

Kale resumed walking with Dorris. "Mole."

Dorris turned to her, "Mole?"

"Yes. His name's Mole." She sighed, "That was a mistake."

"Naming him that? Well, I should say so!"

Kale shook her head, "No, dropping him money. It was stupid."

Dorris gave Kale a confused look, "Why?"

Kale sighed again. "Because now Spot knows I came back."

Dorris stopped, "What? How could he? You didn't see him, did you?"

Kale stopped and turned, frustration in her voice. "No! I didn't see him, but seeing Mole is about the same as seeing Spot because Mole will march right back and tell him!"

Dorris furrowed her brow, "But he didn't even know who you were, dear."

Kale gave a dry chuckle, "Oh, yes, he did. He's Mole. He's half the reason Spot knows every freakin' thing-" she stopped at Dorris' pointed look and rolled her eyes. "Sorry. He's the reason Spot knows every… thing that goes on in this city. And every city in New York, for that matter." She stopped, taking a calming breath.

Dorris gave her another look. "Aren't you exaggerating a little bit, dear?"

Kale shook her head. "No. Spot _does_ know everything… about everyone, every place, every event, every borough… he's like a freaking god!" She ignored Dorris' look this time, sighing instead. "And he knows it too." She paused, thinking for a moment. "No, Mole knew. He's too good to miss a detail like that. And pretty soon… Spot'll know too."

Dorris shook her head. "I don't know, Kale. But you do know a whole lot more about these boys than I do. I'm sure it will be fine, whether this 'Mole' noticed you or not."

Kale sighed again and resumed walking. "I hope you're right, Dorris. I hope you're right."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Many thanks to my awesome reviewers! (blushes) You guys are great! It was nice to see my anonymous reviewers up there! I should have unblocked you guys sooner! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

It'd been three weeks, and there hadn't been a sign of her. No other borough had seen her. It was as if she disappeared. Spot was frustrated. Kale wasn't at the orphanage like she said she would be. Three of his newsies could attest to that.

He paced the docks, running a hand through his hair. Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? He slammed his cane down on the docks and immediately his newsies became silent. He looked around at them, all staring at him expectantly. He nodded to one of them, and she immediately stopped what she was doing and made her way over to him. The rest resumed their activities.

"What is it, Spot?" Hawk asked, concern in her eyes.

Spot made sure his face gave away nothing. It wouldn't be good if Hawk figured out just how worried he was about Kale. "Hawk, I need ya ta go ta Queens an' talk wit Viper. I need da latest 'e's got."

Hawk nodded, "I'm on it." She immediately headed in the direction of Queens.

Spot then turned his attention to the rest of his newsies, his gaze landing on one in particular. He watched her for a few moments before she turned her head and met his eyes, seeming to have sensed him staring at her. She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and she promptly flipped her shining blonde hair over her shoulder and resumed her conversation with a few other newsies.

It was no wonder that in the five months she'd been there she'd had eight boyfriends. She was gorgeous. Her hair shimmered and was always perfect, much to his amusement. It was next to impossible to be a newsie and stay so… intact. Her eyes were gems of deep blue, her laugh like bells tinkling, and her lips rosy and full. Despite her loose clothing, it was easy to tell she had curves in all the right places. Irresistibly beautiful. There was no question as to why the boys had dubbed her 'Doll.'

He turned his attention away from her and out onto the sparkling water. Sighing, he recalled his conversation with Jack Kelly a few days ago. He had reluctantly shared what had been occupying his thoughts the past few days, worried that it was affecting his leadership and awareness. Jack had laughed saying, "Spot, it happens ta da best a us. Ya jist gotta get 'er outta yer system."

Spot furrowed his brow, wondering how exactly the best way to do that was. He'd already spent nights shooting bottles, smashing crates, and taking swims long after it was dark. Nothing had cleared his head.

Then he remembered Jack's advice from later on in the conversation. "Ya need a distraction. Dat's all, Spot. But it 'as ta be a good one, uddahwise it won't woik."

A slow smile made its way over his face and his turned his head again so that Doll was perfectly in view. She stood with a few other guys around her, twirling her hair and giggling every once in a while. Nope… there couldn't be a better distraction. Besides, he had noticed her from time to time studying him. He wasn't stupid, she wanted him. He just hadn't been interested… until today.

He hopped down from the crates he had been settled on and casually walked over to the group Doll was standing in. "Heya, Doll." She turned to him as he spoke and the other boys became silent. He looked at them. "Ya kin go." They dispersed instantaneously and he turned his attention back on Doll, giving her his most charming smile, "Care ta join me?"

She tilted her head, a light dancing in her eyes. She batted them playfully, "Join you where, exactly?"

He chuckled softly, turning on all the Conlon charm he could muster. "On a walk, a coise." He raised his eyebrows, extending his elbow to her. She hesitated only a moment before slipping her arm through his.

They began to leave the docks, but Spot paused, locating another newsie. "Hey, Muck!" The other boy's head snapped up, looking at his leader. "Yer in charge… I'se takin' a break."

Muck looked at Spot and then at Doll and then back to Spot. Curiosity hid in his eyes, but he said nothing, only nodding and returning to his conversation with a few of the other boys. Satisfied, Spot continued his walk with Doll.

Spot led her to a secluded alleyway before turning to her. She watched him with curious eyes. He gave her another practiced smile, and she turned a light shade of pink. Spot smirked, "I'se makin' ya squirm, Doll.

She cast her gaze downwards, "I-"

He reached out and tilted her chin up gently. "It's cute." She smiled in return and he took her hands. "I've been meanin' ta talk witcha for a while." He studied her, wondering why he'd never felt anything for her... why he still felt nothing for her. He shook the thought from his head. She was simply a much needed distraction. He let go of her hands and leaned against the side of the alleyway, "So… I've been watchin' ya."

She smiled wider. "I noticed." She fluttered her eyelashes and ducked her head slightly. "Should I be reading into that, or is it just you being you?"

He smiled, "Oh, you've got that down good."

She gave him an innocent look and twirled a piece of her light hair around her finger. "What do ya mean, Spot?"

She was good, no doubt about it, but he was done playing games. He stepped toward her, capturing her hands and leaning toward her, but she ducked him, pulling her hands from his. She took a few steps away from him toward the entrance of the alleyway before pausing, looking over her shoulder. "Well… are you gonna get me, Conlon?"

He almost smiled. Oh, she was _very_ good… a master. She practically had _him _convinced he wanted her. He couldn't stand it when girls played hard to get, and she most likely knew it. She was staying close enough to tempt him, but far enough to be unreachable.

In a rush of movement, he had recaptured one of her hands, keeping her from being able to escape. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Their faces were inches apart. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his own, and she melted against him as he took the kiss deeper.

After a moment, she pulled away. "Spot." Her whisper was so soft that it was barely audible. "I don't wanna be your toy."

He gave her his most irresistible smile, humor gleaming in his eyes. "Baby, every goil wants ta be my doll."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. She sobered almost immediately, however, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? This isn't about her, is it?"

Spot blinked. He knew full well who she was talking about; he just hadn't planned on her picking up on it. He quickly came up with a response, determined not to give away his reason for his sudden interest in her. "Her who? Lisa? Nah… I'se ovah her."

She gave him a look and tried to step back, but his arm was still around her waist. "You know I'm not talking about Lisa, Spot. I'm talking about Kale. You've been distracted lately."

Spot smiled. She had practically fed him his words on a plate. He traced her face with a finger, "Baby… you'se a distraction. I jist couldn't keep me eyes off ya."

She giggled, "So… this is really about us?"

He kissed her again, "Nah. It's all about you."

This time she kissed him.

A few minutes later, a winded Mole turned into the alleyway. "Spot!"

Irritated, Spot pulled away from Doll. No doubt he'd picked a good distraction. She was almost _too_ good of a distraction. He felt his lips curve slightly. She was a darn fine kisser.

He pulled his thoughts from the girl wrapped in his arms and turned his attention to Mole. "Whatddaya want, Mole. I'se kinda busy."

Mole shifted from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. "I can tell ya later… I jist thought dat ya'd like ta know…"

Spot took a slow breath. "Spit it out, Mole," he demanded, obviously annoyed.

Mole looked down at his feet before meeting Spot's cold blue eyes. "She's back."

Spot immediately dropped his arm from where it still rested around Doll's waist and took a step toward Mole. "What?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

Mole took a step back as Spot took a step forward. "She's back. I saw her."

"Where is she?" It was more of a command then a question.

Mole shifted his feet again. "She was with an older woman. Dey was both dressed up all nice an stuff. She was in a dress an she was carryin' one a dose frilly umbrellas. I almost didn't recognize 'er. She didn't talk ta me a'tall. I don't know where she went when she left, but dey was headed toward Queens."

Spot met his eyes, making sure that his next statement would be heeded. "Find out where she is, Mole. I want an answer… by tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Guess what? I own every character that speaks in this chapter. **;o)** There are a couple references to a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that I can only dream of owning, tho. He belongs to Disney, sadly. (sniffle) Anyways… I, personally, have quite enjoyed writing this chapter,so let me know what ya think, okay? Enjoy!

Three days after her episode in Brooklyn, Kale lay awake in her bed. This night, no tears came, yet she couldn't sleep. Giving up, she got out of bed, grabbed a shawl, and walked out of her room. Instead of walking down the stairs, however, she walked down the hallway to another room. She knocked softly on the door, and pushed it open slowly. "Dorris?" she softly questioned.

The figure in the bed sat up. "Kale, darling? Is that you?"

Kale walked over to the bed, her bare feet making soft patting sounds on the wood floor. "Yes. I can't sleep."

"Ah, so you do listen." Dorris stated, teasing evident in her tone.

Kale smiled despite her dreary state. "Only sometimes." Dorris had told Kale that she didn't like her being out on the dark streets by herself. Kale argued that she had lived her whole life on the streets and knew what she was doing. So they came to an agreement. If Kale had to leave, she at least had to tell Dorris she was going. She sighed, "I need to leave."

Dorris nodded, "Yes, I figured."

Kale turned to exit the room, but a soft hand touched her shoulder, causing her to stop. "May I come too?"

Kale turned around, "You want to come?"

Dorris nodded. "But only if you don't mind. I know that sometimes misery loves company, and other times it loathes it."

Kale smiled, "Tonight it wouldn't mind some company."

Dorris smiled back, "Alright. Let me get my wrap and some shoes."

ooooooooo

A few minutes later, they shut the door behind them. Kale turned to Dorris. "Where would you like to go?"

Dorris smiled warmly, "I'm just the company. I follow the instigator."

Kale gave a soft laugh, walked down the stairs, and took her usual right. She took the same route every night, that way she wouldn't get lost. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Dorris started a conversation. "So… Brooklyn was an adventure."

Kale sighed. "Yeah. An adventure."

They walked a few more moments in silence before it was broken, yet again, by Dorris. "I can see you don't want to talk about this, but I need to know something."

Kale paused under the light of a street lamp so that she could see Dorris better. "Yes?"

"Why did you leave?"

Kale tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… you seem to be so discontent. Why did you leave, and why can't you go back?"

Kale shrugged, "I can't go back cuz Spot said so."

Dorris blinked, "And you just blindly obey his every command?"

Kale allowed a small smile, "No, not blindly. We all know what happens when the word of Spot Conlon goes unheeded."

Dorris met Kale's eyes, "What does he do?"

Kale blinked, surprised at the intensity of Dorris' expression. "He… well… he makes sure that you… ya know…"

Dorris held Kale's gaze. "No, I don't know."

Kale looked away, "He makes sure that you don't forget who's in charge."

"By?"

Kale sighed, "By force. By threat. By any means necessary."

"He didn't hurt you… did he?"

Kale was silent for a moment. Had Spot Conlon hurt her? Oh, yes. He'd hurt her more than anyone else ever had. But not the way Dorris was thinking. No, he'd never laid a hand on her, but he'd hurt her by ignoring her, by kicking her out, by not coming after her. She swallowed, "No. No, he never hurt me." She raised her eyes to meet Dorris' again. She knew that Dorris would try to search her eyes, looking for her feelings, but she wouldn't find anything. Kale had learned how to hide. She was unreadable. It was the only way to survive. _And I owe it all to you, Spot. Thanks for teaching me…teaching me to hide… teaching me to be untouchable… teaching me to hate…_

Finally, Dorris nodded, accepting Kale's words and they resumed their walk. Kale was just about to suggest that they head back, for Dorris was looking cold, when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She touched Dorris' arm, motioning for her to remain quiet. Someone was watching them… she was certain. Her eyes watched the shadows closely. "Who's there?" she questioned boldly. The shadows shifted, and a figure stepped out of them. His bowler hat was pulled low, so she couldn't see his face. He was tall, built, and incredibly frightening. Kale's whole body tensed and she subconsciously stepped in front of Dorris. "What do you want?"

The figure removed his hat. "Forgot me so soon, Kale?"

Kale's face broke into a grin. "Muck!" she cried.

He gave a mock bow. "At your service." He straightened and took a few steps toward her, replacing his hat. "So… how's it goin? Ya like livin' in Queens?"

She shrugged, "It's alright."

He eyed her. "Well… looks like yer livin' bettah. Ya even got da accent."

She tilted her head, "Accent?"

He smiled. "Da rich goil accent."

Kale made a face. "Gross!" She looked down at herself and blushed, realizing she was in her night clothes. She self-consciously pulled her wrap tighter around her.

Muck laughed, sensing her embarassment at her attire. "Don't worry 'bout it, Kale. I'se seen goils less dressed den you."

Kale glared at him. "That was inappropriate!"

He laughed. "Yes, but true. Besides… I ain't interested in ya anymore."

She smiled, relaxing at his teasing banter. "Yes… I think we all know who you're interested in now."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yes… unless you've changed your mind again." She shook her head, clucking her tongue. "So frivolous, Muck. By the time you decide on one you're gonna have a hard time convincing her."

He laughed. "I know. She's a hard catch any way ya slice it."

She smiled coyly. "So we are still working on the same girl, huh?"

He ducked his head, color lightly touching his cheeks. "Maybe."

She laughed at his shyness. A soft sound from behind her reminded her that Dorris was with her. "Oh!" She stepped to the side, revealing Dorris. "I almost forgot! This is Dorris… the woman I'm staying with."

Muck gave another bow, once again removing his hat. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance Ms. Dorris."

Dorris smiled, obviously delighted at his manners. "Oh, just call me Dorris, child!" She turned to Kale. "I like this boy!"

Kale smiled and turned to Muck. He winked at her. "Ya coulda done woise, goil."

She nodded. "I know."

"You can't possibly be a newsie, can you? Not with those manners!" Dorris inquired.

Muck turned his attention back to her. "Yes, ma'am. I am a newsie, but I wasn't 'til I turned thirteen. I still remembah some a me mannahs."

Dorris shook her head. "Tragedy. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, smiling. "Don't be. It ain't a bad life. I'm makin' a livin' and woiken hard. Can't ask for much more."

Dorris smiled warmly. "Oh, you _are_ charming. Are you sure you're not interested in my Kale?"

Kale gasped, "Dorris!"

Dorris laughed, "Oh, dear, I was only kidding." She turned back to Muck, pulling her wrap tighter. "I'm afraid it's getting late. Would you like to come back to our house for some hot cocoa? Tea, maybe?"

Muck shook his head. "Thank you ma'am, but I can't. I have to be getting back."

Dorris nodded understandingly. "Well… I hope we'll be seeing you around, young man."

Muck smiled. "I appreciate it."

Dorris turned to Kale. "I'm guessing you'd like some time with him, am I right?"

Kale nodded. "Yes, thank you, Dorris. I'll be back soon."

Dorris nodded, patting Kale fondly on the shoulder. "Take your time. I haven't seen you this happy before. Make it last." She gave Kale another pat before disappearing into the darkness.

The minute she was gone, Kale turned back to Muck. "How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged, "I overheard a conversation between Mole and Spot a few nights ago. I didn't catch all of it, but enough ta figure out that you were in da bettah part a Queens with some old lady." He smiled, looking into the darkness where Dorris had disappeared. "She's nice. Proper, though. I felt a little out of place."

Kale nodded. "Yeah, it's different."

They were silent for a moment. "So… ya think you'll come back?"

Kale shook her head. "No."

He met her eyes, "Not even if Spot wanted ya to?"

Kale looked away, tears pricking at her eyes. "He doesn't."

"But if he did?"

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed. "So you're happy here?"

Kale gave him a sad smile. "For the most part."

He nodded, realizing that she wasn't going to open up. "Okay. Well… I just wanted to see ya an' make sure dat you were okay. We all miss you. Me an' Hawk an' Clumsy." He paused for a second. "He misses ya too, ya know. 'e's been goin' crazy not knowin' where ya were."

Kale gave a disbelieving huff. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Muck met her eyes, his expression serious. "No, Kale. I'se serious. He was worried 'bout ya." He paused. "Even went ta 'Hattan for a couple days. 'e nevah does dat."

Kale looked away, clearing her throat. "So, uh… is he better now?"

Muck shrugged. "I guess. He still seems kinda distant, I mean, more so den usual. Almost like 'e's distracted. But 'e's bettah now dat 'e knows dat yer okay and dat yer in Queens."

"Does he know where I live?"

"I dunno." Muck decided to change the subject. "So… Doll and him hooked up."

Kale's eyes snapped back to him. "What?"

Muck smiled. "Oooo, jealous?"

Kale narrowed her eyes, giving him a disgusted look. "No! That's ridiculous!"

Muck shrugged. "Okay."

Kale shifted her feet. "So… they together, or just-"

"Hard ta tell wit Spot, ya know? But Doll seems real happy wit 'im."

"Well, yeah! She's had a thing for him ever since she got there."

Muck's eyes were amused. "Really? I didn't notice."

Kale rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Muck chuckled, but he soon became serious again. "Look, Kale, it was real nice ta see ya again. Maybe I'll sneak back some time, but I'se gotta go."

Kale nodded. "I know." They looked at each other for another moment before Muck turned to leave. Right before he disappeared, Kale called out. "Hey, Muck!" He turned slightly. "Next time… bring the others, kay?" He nodded and slipped into the shadows. She stared into the darkness for a few moments, knowing full well that there probably wouldn't be a 'next time.' "Goodbye, Muck. I'll miss you."

**A/N: **Thanks again to all my reviewers… sorry I didn't mention ya at the top! You guys are da bomb! LOL… that was so fourth grade of me! Anyways… I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I gotta say… I was a little disappointed in my number of reviews on my last chapter. Are you guys displeased with my writing? Anyways… here's another chapter just for you! Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed! I luv you guys!!!!!

"Ow!" Kale exclaimed as she pricked her finger with the needle she was using to stitch up her dress. "Ow, ow, ow!" She stuck her finger in her mouth for a moment before taking it back out and examining it. She huffed angrily. "I hate stitching! I hate dresses! And I hate-"

Nettie, a younger maid, ran into the room. "Miss Kentworthy!" she exclaimed.

Kale looked up, taking in the girl's flushed appearance. "What's going on, Nettie?"

"There's a boy at the door!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Kale tilted her head. "A boy?"

Nettie nodded enthusiastically, causing her auburn curls to bounce crazily. Her brown eyes were wide and her freckled cheeks flushed. "Yes!"

Kale smiled to herself and looked back down at her dress. "Well… may I suggest you let him in?" She couldn't help but tease. She enjoyed flustering the maid who had become almost like a friend to her.

Nettie's eyes widened. "Oh, I've already done that, Miss!"

Kale looked up, giving Nettie a warm smile. "I'm sure you have. I was only joking. And please… call me Kale." She patted the seat beside her, raising her eyebrows. "I believe I'm in need of an explanation. Did he give his name?"

Nettie paused before sitting down beside Kale, bubbling with excitement. She turned, meeting Kale's eyes. "He's _so_ handsome! A bit dirty, but handsome nonetheless. How did you ever meet him?"

Now Kale was completely confused, "What are you talking about, Nettie? Meet him?"

Nettie nodded, "He asked for you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

Kale stood up quickly, her dress falling to the ground, forgotten. "He asked for me? Kale Kentworthy?"

"Yes!"

"Did he give his name?"

Nettie bit her lip. "He asked me not to tell and to just send you out right away."

Kale fixed her with a look. "What was his name, Nettie?"

Nettie looked down at her lap, battling with whether to tell her mistress or not. "Miss, I said I wouldn't… but I can give you a hint," she added quickly as Kale began to glare.

Kale nodded acceptingly. "Alright, I suppose I can deal with a hint."

Nettie smiled. "I think he's a newsie."

Kale immediately turned to leave the room, remembering Muck's promise from a few nights ago to visit again sometime. She didn't think he'd be able to, but perhaps she'd been wrong. "Thank you, Nettie!" she called over her shoulder as she quickened her step, anxious to see her friend again. But when she entered the parlor, she was not met with the sight of her tall, dark-haired friend, but rather, a shorter, light haired boy.

The boy wasn't facing her, and his hair was slicked back, but neither of those things kept her from gasping in recognition.

The boy turned, a slow smirk making its way across his face. "Well… ya sure got yerself a fancy place here, Kale." He looked her up and down. "Nice dress."

Her mouth hung open for a moment before she snapped it shut at his amused expression. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, anger flashing through her eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I have my ways."

She narrowed her eyes, "Your ways? What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled slyly. "One should be careful as to where they drop their spare change, Kale."

Kale narrowed her eyes. "Mole," she gritted through her teeth. "I knew he'd tell you!"

Spot smirked, "Dat's why 'e's my best boid."

Kale was about to retort when Dorris walked into the parlor. "Kale, darling, Nettie said that-" she stopped, catching sight of Spot. "Oh!" She turned to Kale. "Is this another one of your old friends, dear?"

Kale gritted her teeth before answering. "Dorris… this is Spot." Her eyes lit up devilishly. "But you can call him Anthony, if you like." Kale smiled smugly as Spot shot her a glare.

Dorris gave Kale a look before turning her attention back to Spot. "Anthony… I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet the 'king' himself."

Spot blinked at couple times before grinning. The sight of it took Kale's breath. It'd been a long time since she'd seen Spot grin. He actually looked… approachable. Attractive, even. Kale shook her head, clearing her wayward thoughts.

Spot stepped forward, taking one of Dorris' wrinkled hands in his own and planting a soft kiss on it. He looked up at her. "Da pleasure's all mine, ma'am." He dropped her hand and sent a look over to Kale. "Glad to know dat I'se still got a reputation."

Dorris beamed. "Oh, well you are delightful, Mr. Conlon! Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Kale bit her tongue to keep from spouting 'WHAT?'

Spot smiled at Dorris. "I'd love to, ma'am, but I don't know if I'se got da time. Lots a stuff ta do, ya know."

"Oh, that's a shame. Perhaps another time, then."

Spot nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks."

Dorris smiled before turning to Kale, winking, and then leaving the parlor. Kale watched her leave before turning reluctantly back to the waiting Spot. She could feel his eyes on her, and when she turned, she wasn't disappointed. His cool blue eyes watched her carefully. They stared at each other for a few moments, and Kale noticed that he was wearing his best set of clothes. She had to admit, he looked good for being a newsie. She'd only seen Spot dress up a limited number of times, and every time it amazed her how much it changed his appearance. Her eyes slowly traveled up to his, taking note that he seemed to be studying her as well. She cursed the wave of warmth that she felt crawl up her neck at the realization. Spot abruptly looked away and began studying the parlor. Kale waited, not sure of what to do. "So," he began, clearing his throat. "Ya happy here?"

He may look innocent, but Kale had to remind herself that letting yourself relax in the presence of Spot Conlon was never a good idea. It was like playing with fire. You never knew when you'd get burnt… and she'd been burnt badly enough already. "Quite happy, thank you very much." she replied curtly.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, but when he met her eyes again, all humor was gone. "No. I mean… are ya _happy_ here."

Kale looked away, tears biting at her eyes. When she spoke her voice was a whisper. "Why would you care?"

He took a step toward her, indignence flashing in his eyes. "I _do_ care, Kale."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah, that's why you kicked me out with nowhere to go, right?"

He set his jaw, a sure sign that she had hit her mark. "Fine, Kale. Two can play that game."

She glared at him. "What? Speaking the truth is a game now?" She paused before continuing sarcastically, "Oh, I forgot… with _you_ it is."

When he spoke again, his voice was lower. "That ain't fair, Kale."

"Life ain't fair… get used to it."

"I am used to it!" he snapped. "I come here out a da goodness a me heart ta see if you'se alright and you treat me with sarcasm!"

"Ha! Out of the goodness of your heart? Your hearts as black as they come, Spot Conlon! What did you want me to do? Greet you with a hug and a kiss! Well, guess what?" She stopped, taking a shaky breath, becoming aware of the tears streaming down her face. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and all traces of anger were gone, leaving her tone with only pain and brokenness. "I can't just forget what you've put me through because you decide to show up in my parlor one day. You were my best friend and you-" her voice cracked as a tiny sob escaped her lips. "You hurt me, Spot. You hurt me a lot." Without waiting for a reply, she spun and ran from the parlor.

Spot started to follow her, "Kale, wait!"

"I think you've outstayed your welcome, Mr. Conlon," a cold voice spoke from behind him. He turned to find Dorris, her expression highly displeased, glowering at him. She opened the door and motioned for him to exit. "Thank you for visiting."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it slowly. She may have sounded polite, but her expression screamed otherwise. She might as well have added: 'And don't come back.'

Sighing, he shot a glance over his shoulder at the place where Kale had disappeared, but saw nothing but the empty hallway. He turned, grabbed his hat which was hanging on the coat rack, and stepped outside. It shut a little too firmly behind him, making him wince slightly.

Halfway down the street, he glanced back at the house. He was surprised to see a person silhouetted in the top right window. He didn't need to squint to know who it was. He stopped, watching as the curtains were drawn on it, hindering his view of her. Sighing deeply, he tipped his hat to the window. "Goodbye, Kale."

**A/N: **Bet Spot's visit didn't surprise you, huh? It was inevitable. Anyways, your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. I think you guys will like the chapter following this one… so review quick and I'll update quicker, kay?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Woot woot! Here's a shout out to you guys who reviewed! You're the amazingest, bestest people in the whole world! I get the warm fuzzies when I read your reviews! This chapter is a lot different than I had originally planned, but I hope you like it!

Spot was sitting on a pile of crates when the first droplet landed on his nose. He irritatedly brushed it off and glanced up at the sky where ominous clouds were already looming, making the early morning darker. He sighed, hoping down from the crates. "Well… this day already sucks."

He walked back to the lodging house slowly, letting the rain fall on him, unheeded. He didn't notice actually, he was too busy thinking. Thinking about how the rain was going to keep him from selling his usual amount of papers. Thinking about Brooklyn. Thinking about Queens and the note he had gotten from Viper through Hawk. Thinking about his complicated relationship with Doll. But mostly, he was thinking about a certain green-eyed, cinnamon haired girl who always enjoyed walking in the rain, and at the moment, seemed very, very far away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that afternoon, Spot headed toward the docks. He wasn't planning on staying; he had something important to do. The rain of the morning had long since ceased, but dark clouds still floated overhead. His hand slipped into his pocket and fingered the piece of paper there before returning to rest on his cane, as usual. As he neared the docks, he pulled the cane out of his belt loop and walked with it, liking the sense of importance it gave him.

"Spot!" a feminine voice called. He looked up to see Doll running toward him. "Spot, where have you been?"

He gave her a practiced smile, "Da usual, Sweets." He returned the kiss she gave him and then wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back to the docks. "Everyone behavin' demselves, Doll?"

She nodded and leaned against him as they continued their trek. Suddenly, a yell caused Spot to drop his arm from her waist. He started forward at a faster pace, leaving her behind. She looked ahead of him to see two boys rolling on the docks, fists flying. Spot stopped a few feet from them, watching. She studied him, taking in how he was both attentive and aloof, making it seem as if he could care less how the brawl turned out, but also ready to jump in if anyone was getting really hurt. After a few minutes, he motioned for her to join him. She smiled and sauntered over to where he stood, stopping a few inches from him to watch the two boys fight. She knew he wouldn't accept her distance and giggled as he pulled her against him, his hand resting on her waist. A smile tugged at her lips as his hand began to travel, but she smacked it playfully and raised an eyebrow. "Spot, please do remember that I'm a lady and should be treated with respect."

He smirked. "So sorry, M'lady. I'll try to remember."

She laughed, leaning up on her toes and pecking him on the lips before stepping away. She glanced down at the boys a few feet from them. "They're gonna hurt themselves, Spot," she said warily, motioning to them.

He shrugged. "Dey gotta loin one way or anuddah."

She looked back at the fighting couple, wincing at the blood trickling from various places before turning pleading eyes back to Spot. "Please break it up."

He met her eyes, studying her a moment before nodding. "Okay." He turned, addressing the boys on the ground. "Dat's enough, boys." His voice was firm and commanding, yet they didn't halt. His eyes flashed at the blatant disregard for his word. In two quick strides, he had wrapped his hands around one boy's shirt and flung him to the side. The other, not realizing it, swung again, hitting Spot hard in the face, splitting the skin below his eyebrow. Spot growled in rage and landed a solid punch of his own, knocking the boy to the ground. "I said 'enough'!"

The newsies froze, becoming so quiet that one could actually hear the faint sound of the water lapping the docks. Doll rushed up to Spot, eyes wide. "Spot!" she gasped.

He pushed her hands away as she tried to wipe away some of the blood trickling down his face. "Get offa me, Doll," he snarled, his eyes blazing. She stepped back, blinking in surprise. He faced the boy who had punched him. "Get outta here before I finish ya off."

The boy instantly scrambled to his feet and ran from the docks. Spot watched him go before turning to the other. "If I were you," he growled, "I'd keep my distance." With that said, he turned and walked from the docks, silence in his wake.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nettie walked up the street, basket between her arms. It was piled full of goods from the market. She shifted it, trying to find a confortable position for the heavy, cumbersome thing. She hummed quietly to herself, daydreaming about her future and all that it would bring. She wouldn't be a maid forever… she had other plans for her life. A short whistle from her right caused her to slow.

"Heya, Angel," a masculine voice spoke. She took a step away from the alleyway it had come from, eyeing the shadows warily. She jumped as a figure stepped from them. He removed his cap, reveiling dirty blonde hair and a swollen and sore lookng cut above his left eye. His familiar blue eyes met hers. "I ain't gonna hoit ya. I'se wonderin' if ya could do me a favah."

Suddenly, she realized why the boy seemed so familiar. "You're Spot Conlon!" she exclaimed, shocked.

He gave her a smug grin. "Da one and only. Ya remembah me?"

She blushed slightly, "Hard to forget."

His eyes teased her. "Dat's what I'm told." He took two steps forward, motioning to the basket. "Dat looks heavy. Can I help ya?"

She smiled shyly, "If you like."

He took the heavy basket effortlessly, sliding it beneath an arm before he began walking. She followed, surprised that he remembered the way to her house. "Thank you," she timidly spoke. He shrugged.

"No problem."

As they walked in silence, she remembered his visit from a few days earlier and how much it had upset Kale. Although in her short time spent with him, Nettie had found him agreeable and polite, she knew that something must have happened to cause Kale's tears. She wondered at why he would return after all that had taken place. After another few moments, she found the courage to speak again. "May I ask why you've returned, Mr. Conlon?"

"Call me Spot, Angel," he said, winking at her. He smirked as she turned a shade darker. "Ya blush easy, ya know dat?" He noticed how she nervously avoided his eyes. This was all too easy. "So… ya wanna do me a favah?"

She met his eyes, surprising him. "What kind of favor?"

He stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the house. "Deliver a note?"

She tilted her head. "To whom?"

"A mutual friend."

"Kale."

He smiled. "Smart goil."

She paused, "I don't know. She was pretty upset by your visit the other day..."

"Yeah, yeah," he stated dismissingly, trying to cover up his irritance at her loyalty to Kale. What had happened between him and Kale shouldn't be her concern. "Look, ya wanna do me da favah or not? I'm sure there's anuddah skirt in dat house dat I can ask."

She stiffened and motioned to the basket. "I'll take that back now, thank you."

He stepped back, keeping it from her reach. "Take my note."

She lifted her chin in defiance. "No."

He smirked slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. "C'mon. Please, Angel?" He handed her the basket.

She took it back, and then glanced at the house. "You're going to get me into trouble."

He sighed deeply, realizing that the current technique wasn't working. "Okay, look. I know Kale isn't a big fan a me right now, but I promise, dis note'll clear dat up, okay?"

She eyed him warily. "How so?"

He fixed her with a look, getting impatient. "Cuz it will." He held out the note. "Jist take it to 'er, alright?"

She looked from him to the note and then back to him before finally nodding. "Alright, fine." He smiled and handed her the paper.

"Much obliged to ya, Miss," he said, tipping his hat.

She tried to hide a smile, but it graced her features nonetheless before she turned and climbed the steps to the house, closing the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kale was sitting in the living room with Dorris when Nettie came in with the tea. "Here you are Missus," she stated softly, placing the tray on the table next to Dorris. She lifted the kettle, pouring the tea with practiced ease.

"Thank you, Nettie," Dorris replied, giving the maid a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you, Nettie," Kale parrotted, also smiling at the girl.

Nettie curtsied before turning to leave the room. Suddenly she stopped, sucking in a quick breath. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, pulling a piece of paper from her apron pocket. "This is for you, Miss." She handed it to Kale before curtsying again and leaving the room. Dorris gave Kale a sideways glance as Kale placed her cup of tea on the table and carefully opened the folded paper. She gasped as she saw the familiar scrawl.

_Kale-_

_Everything you said was true. I'm sorry. Please come meet me outside._

_-Spot_

_P.S. Meet me outside NOW_

Kale worked hard to keep her expression blank. Dorris wouldn't be pleased that he wanted to see her again… even if he had apologized. And besides that, Kale herself didn't particularly like the post script of his note. So instead of asking to be excused, she folded the paper back up, stuck it inside her dress where it would be safe, and picked her cup of tea back up. Dorris raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything. Kale ignored the look and took a sip of her tea. After a few moments of silence, Kale stood. "I'll be right back. The tea needs a pinch more sugar." She stood, leaving the room with her cup of tea, failing to notice the small porcelain container of sugar cubes sitting on the tray next to Dorris.

Once in the hall, she detoured, walking to the study instead of the kitchen. Once there, she took the note back out and flipped it over to the back. She grabbed a pen off of the desk and wrote her reply.

_Spot-_

_I can't meet you right now. In fact, I'm not sure if it's _

_a good idea for us to see each other again_

_considering the way our last meeting _

_went. As for your apology... _

She paused. What did she think of his apology? She brushed the feather she was holding thoughtfully against her lips before re-dipping it in the ink and continuing.

_thank you. I know they don't come easy for you._

_Best wishes for you and Brooklyn._

_-Kale_

_P.S. I know you well, Spot Conlon. Stay away from Nettie. _

_She's too young for you._

Satisfied with what the note said, if not a little sad that it would be their last correspondence, she blew on it before folding it again, and went to the kitchen. "Nettie," she said, walking up to the girl. Nettie turned, eyes curious.

"Yes?"

Kale held the note out. "Would you be so kind as to deliver this personally to Mr. Conlon?"

Nettie wiped her hands on her apron and then took the note, but Kale didn't miss the look of excitement that flashed through her eyes. "Yes, Miss." She bobbed once before heading toward the door.

"Nettie?" The girl turned back around. Kale paused, not exactly sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Be careful, okay? He's..."

Nettie smiled, "Don't worry, Miss. I'll be fine."

Kale nodded. "I know… you're a smart girl."

Nettie met her eyes. "And he's a nice boy."

Kale shrugged. "When he wants to be."

Nettie laughed. "Isn't everyone?"

0o0o0o0o0

Spot paced along the sidewalk outside the building Nettie had disappeared into minutes ago. What was taking the girl so long? Upon hearing the door open, his head snaped up. "Nettie?" he questioned, irritated that the person returning to him wasn't the one he wished to see or speak with. "Where's Kale?"

Nettie ignored his question, her eyes lighting up instead. "You remember my name?"

He rolled his eyes. "Course I do. Where's Kale?"

She held out a piece of paper. "She asked me to give this to you."

Spot looked at it for a moment before actually taking it. He opened it up and read the neat words and then looked up to find Nettie still standing in front of him, as if waiting for him to tell him what to do next. He gave her a crooked smile, "How old are ya, Angel?"

She tilted her head in a girlish manner and frowned slightly "Thirteen… why?"

He smiled to himself. "No reason." Beginning to walk away, he took a few steps back and tipped his hat to her. "See ya round, Angel."

She watched him disappear around the corner before clasping her hands and spinning around in a circle as she squealed softly. She turned back to the house, happiness lighting her eyes. "He knows my name, he knows my name…" she chanted to herself in a sing-song manner. This day had been one of the best she could remember. She didn't know what the note had said, but she hoped that she would be seeing Spot Conlon again someday soon.

**A/N: **Awww! Isn't Nettie cute? She has a crush on our dear Spot! LOL So… whaddya think? Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but I'd love to hear your thoughts before then! (hugs)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: An extry special 'thank-you' to all those who reviewed. You guys ROCK! Wahoo! Anyways… I'm glad that you weren't too mad about the last chapter. I hope the same proves true for this one. Oh, and all things Nettie will be revealed in this chapter for all those who were worried about that. (waggles eyebrows) What will Spot say when they meet again??? Well…. read and find out! Oh, and, as always, enjoy!

The next afternoon, Kale sat on her window seat, staring at the tiny rivers of rain running down the pane. She'd always loved the rain; loved the sense of peace and tranquility it brought as is washed away the grime of the city. Usually, she would take a walk in it, breathing in the fresh scent of the moist air, but today she was stuck in her room.

"You want to _what_?" Dorris had asked, disbelief written all over her face.

"I want to go on a walk… you know… in the rain," Kale replied nonchalantly.

Dorris made a sound about as close to a snort as Kale had ever heard come the woman. "That's ridiculous, Kale! You'll catch your death of cold!"

Kale crossed her arms, "I've done it before and I'm still living."

Dorris gave her a look. "Well, you're very lucky, my dear."

Kale sighed, "Dorris, please-"

"No, Kale. I forbid it. Not only will it make you sick, but it will ruin you're dress as well." She waved a hand, signaling the end of the conversation. "Why don't you go practice your stitching?"

So now Kale sat at her window, watching the tiny droplets hit her window and slide down it, twisting and turning and forming mini streams. She had given up on stitching an hour ago. She couldn't stop pricking herself with the pin. Her pitiful work now lay on the floor at her feet. She rested her forehead on the windowpane, deciding that was about as close as she could get to the actual phenomena. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound it made. _Plop, plop, plop. _The only thing she was missing was the feel of it against her skin, and the smell of it cleansing the city.

She jumped as something hit her window. Her eyes popped open, but nothing was there. She wrinkled her brow in confusion, but after a moment, closed her eyes again and focused on imagining the feel of the rain against her skin. _Clack!_ The sound came again. She looked out her window again, seeing nothing because of the rain that was now falling harder. Suddenly a face, blurred by the downpour, appeared at the window. She let out a startled yelp, falling backwards onto the floor. Her eyes wide, she stared at the figure standing on the fire escape outside of her window. A familiar smirk now adorned his face. _Spot!_

She scrambled to her feet and glared at the window. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, not willing to give away how joy filled her at the sight of him.

His mouth moved in a reply, but his voice was inaudibly muffled by the rain as well as the glass that separated them.

Rolling her eyes, she unlocked the window and shoved it open. "What?"

He chuckled, flicking his wet bangs out of his eyes and revealing a small, but nasty looking cut under his left eyebrow. "Apparently, ya don't respond to pebbles."

She tilted her head, "Pebbles?"

He shrugged, "I threw 'em at yer window. It's woiked fer other broads."

She brushed off his last statement, and repeated her question. "Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you again!"

He smirked. "No, you said that you didn't _think_ that we _should _see each other again." He paused for dramatic effect. "Dat's different."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you were any sort of gentleman, you would respect a lady's wishes."

He snorted. "Who said I was a gentleman?"

Before she could reply, Dorris' voice came from down the stairs. "Kale, darling, are you alright?"

Kale turned, looking over her shoulder. "Fine, Dorris. I'm fine!" she called down. Then she spun back to the window, once again noting his eye. "What happened to your eye? Did you get in a fight?"

He shrugged, "I was breakin one up and da idiot decided dat I was 'is next target."

Her eye's widened. "What'd you do to him?"

Spot smirked. "He's still alive."

She smiled slightly and glanced back over her shoulder, half expecting Dorris to be there. Seeing no one in the open doorway, she turned back to the window. Spot was holding out his hand. "Come with me."

She took a step back, although she wasn't sure why. "What?"

"Come with me."

She bit her lip, hesitant. "I-I can't."

"Why?"

She looked away, knowing she didn't really have a reason. "I… my dress… and…"

He rolled his eyes, "It's a dress, Kale." His lips twitched in the hint of a smile. "Come on… ya know ya want ta."

She kept her gaze elsewhere, sure that if she met his eyes again, she wouldn't be able to say no. It wasn't just the rain that appealed to her. It was him. Seeing him outside her window, soaked clear through, water dripping into his eyes… it was all too alluring. "Spot… why are you here?" Her question was laced with sadness. "You apologized. I forgave you. But what's the purpose for this? It's pointless to spend time together… right?"

When he didn't answer, she looked up, her green eyes meeting his blue-gray ones. She was surprised to see regret and sadness reflected in them. After a moment, he spoke, his voice barely audible above the pounding rain. "Do you trust me?"

She blinked, his question catching her off guard. Slowly, she nodded her head.

His hint of a smile returned. "Then give me your hand." He extended his own through her window once more, and this time, instead of stepping back; she stepped forward, slipping her hand into his. She gasped at the flash of warmth that shot up her arm at their contact, but it was gone as soon as it had come. His strong arm steadied her as she finally made it out the window and onto the fire escape. She paused, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the rain drops hitting her bare arms. Then she began to laugh. It was freeing, almost, standing out on the fire escape, letting the rain hit her. She opened her eyes, looking at Spot who was observing her with a baffled expression. "Spot," she said, inexplicably breathless. She giggled again. "This is… this is crazy!"

A slow grin made its way across his face. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her down the stairs. She complied, but found it hard to do so in a skirt and lady's boots. The few times she stumbled, he caught her and then continued. When they reached the bottom, he didn't pause, but kept jogging. She didn't ask where they were going or why, she just lived in the moment. It was the most spontaneous thing she had done in weeks.

She didn't know how long they ran, but she noticed her skirt getting heavier and heavier as it absorbed the water. Finally, she was pulled into an alleyway behind him. He spun, catching her hands in his own. They were both breathing hard, and for a few moments, they merely stood, staring at each other. Kale's eyes danced with happiness. She hadn't had that much fun since she left the lodging house. Spot's eyes glimmered as well, but they slowly became serious the longer they stood. Kale abruptly became aware of the fact that he held her hands, and she shifted uncomfortably. "Spot…"

He dropped one of her hands to hold up his own. "Kale, please. Don't say anything… let me get this out, okay?" At her silent nod, he took a deep breath. "Look… things in Brooklyn… they ain't good."

"Why? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Kale questioned, worry marring her happy expression of earlier.

Spot gave her a leveled look. "You promised not to talk." He sighed and continued. "No – no one's hurt… it's…" He stopped, dropping the hand he still held and running his hands through his wet hair. She bit her lip, waiting for him to continue, worried about why it was so hard for him to say. "I can't play this game anymore, Kale."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What game, Spot?"

"Pretendin'… actin' like I could care less… it's all a lie… it ain't true." He looked away for a moment. When he met her eyes again, resolve was written in his steel blue irises. "I want ya back in Brooklyn, Kale."

Kale froze. Of all the things she could have imagined Spot saying, that wasn't one of them. "Wh-what? Spot… you can't be serious."

His expression didn't change at all. "I'm dead serious, Kale. I want ya ta come back."

She stepped back a few steps, shaking her head in disbelief. "Spot… this is pointless. We both know that I can't go back."

His cool blue eyes regarded her carefully, "Why not?"

"Wh-" She paused, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Why not? Why not! Spot! You kicked me out! You left me with no where to go and no one to turn to. And now you show up a month later and expect me to drop everything and return with you? You're crazy!" She shook her head again. "I shouldn't have done this. I _knew_ it wasn't a good idea." She looked down at her drenched attire and then back up to him. "Besides… I have Dorris to think about. I can't just leave her."

He stepped forward. "I asked ya if you were happy here. Ya told me ya were, but, Kale, I know you!" He paused lowering the volume of his voice. "Yer miserable. Dis-" he spat, motioning to her attire, "isn't you!"

She planted her fists on her hips. "How dare you accuse me of lying! Dorris is a fine lady. She cares about me and treats me kindly! This," she spat back, touching her skirt, "is who I am now! There's nothing you can say to change that!"

"And what about yer family, Kale?"

"I don't have a family!" she shouted back.

Silence followed. Spot blinked, and Kale watched as he collected himself, controlling his emotions with skilled repose. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. "What happened to you?"

Tears pricked at her eyes. "You happened to me."

Anger instantaneously flashed in his eyes. "_Don't_ blame dis on me, Kale! Yes, I kicked ya out, but I've apologized and I asked ya to come back. It's yer own stubborn pride dat's keepin' ya from accepting!"

"No!" she cried, tears falling on her cheeks. "Stop!" Several silent sobs wracked her small frame as Spot stood silent. She took a shaky breath. "It wouldn't be the same."

His eyes softened. "Well it ain't da same without ya either."

She shook her head, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Spot. I just… I can't."

He nodded slowly, sadness filling his eyes. "Alright." He began to leave the alleyway. "C'mon… I'll walk ya back."

0o0o0o0o0o0

They walked back to her house in silence and climbed the fire escape, Spot once again steadying Kale. When they reached the top, she turned to him. "I don't want to see you again," she said softly.

He took a slow, deep breath. "Is dat what ya want?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Ya won't."

She blinked hard, and two tears fell onto her cheeks. "Goodbye, Spot." She ducked through the still open window and closed it slowly. Turning the lock, she looked through it. Spot stood in the same place, his eyes watching her sadly. Her heart hurt as he nodded once and then turned, walking back down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nettie was walking with the tea Dorris had asked to be brought to Kale when movement from outside the window to her left caught her eye. She almost dropped the tray when she saw who it was. Her eyes lit up and she quickly placed the tray on the foyer table and ran to the door. She opened it and ran down the steps, ignoring the fact that it was raining. "Wait! Spot!" she called to the departing figure. At the sound of his name, he turned. _Gosh he looks adorable wet _she thought to herself. Her cheeks flushed at the thought. She took another couple steps forward. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, and she noticed how sad and defeated he looked. "I was lookin' fer someone."

She smiled shyly, "Well… can I help you?"

He gave her an absent smile, and even though she could tell he didn't mean it, it still made her heart beat faster. "Nah, dat's alright." He began to turn back around. "See ya."

"You look cold," she called after him, desperate to get him to stay for a little longer. "Do you want something hot to drink? I have some tea and cocoa in the house."

He paused as if actually considering her idea. "Dat sounds good, Angel, but I got ta get back. I'se been gone too long. Besides," he continued, "me goil's gonna wondah where I'se been, and I doubt she'll be too happy if I told 'er I was havin' a drink with some uddah skirt."

"Oh."

He pursed his lips, hating that he had sounded so callous. The girl obviously liked him, and just because he had a bad day didn't mean he had to take it out on her. "Look, Angel, yer cute. I ain't gonna lie. But yer young." He gave her his crooked smile. "Ask anyone… I ain't good for ya."

She crossed her arms. "I am not young!"

He chuckled, but the amusement didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yer thirteen."

"So?"

"So, I'm seventeen."

She rolled her eyes. "So?"

He shook his head. "Yer smaht, do da math."

She shrugged. "Four years isn't that much of a difference."

He considered that. "Alright, but yer also naïve.

She lifted her chin, "How so?"

He smirked. "I bet ya ain't nevah had a boyfriend."

She met his eyes. "So that makes me inexperienced, not naïve."

He sighed, "Ya don't get it."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well… enlighten me then."

He looked straight at her, and she got the feeling that he was looking straight into her soul. "Goil, I'm bad news. Ask anyone I'se dated."

She pouted slightly. "People can change."

He chuckled again. "I ain't changed."

She met his eyes. "People can help other people change."

He smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. "I like you, goil. Yer refreshing." He stopped as her eyes began to glow. "But ya ain't gonna change me."

Her chin jerked up. "How do _you _know?"

He smirked again. "Cuz I'se stubborn… an' I don' wanna change." He watched her shoulders droop in defeat. "Look, kid, ya got yeahs ahead a ya. If ya were oldah, den maybe sometin' could happen, but ya ain't. It's not poisonal. Trust me, Angel, I'd take ya in a heartbeat."

She looked at the ground. "Then why don't you? Is it really that I'm too young? I can grow up!"

He took a step forward and tilted her face up so that she met his eyes. "I know ya could, Angel. But goils like you… dey's poifect jist da way dey is. Ya wouldn't change me; I'd change you, an ya don't want dat." He shrugged, dropping her chin. "Da truth a da mattah is dat I have a goil already. She's more my type. She don't got yer innocence." He held up a hand at the look that flashed through her eyes. "But, Angel, ya wanna keep dat. It's what attracts da guys dat ya wanna end up wit, alright?"

She sighed sadly. "Okay."

He gave her another crooked smile. "Atta goil." He leaned forward, kissing her softly on the cheek. "See ya round, Angel." He leveled a look at her. "An I bettah not see no bastard's arm round ya or I'se licensed ta beat da crap outta 'im, alright?"

She giggled, "Okay."

He smiled at her again, tipping the brim of his hat. "Invite me to da weddin', alright?"

She grinned. "Of course, Spot. You'll be the best man cuz I'll tell him that you're the reason I'm still innocent."

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. He'll believe dat."

She tucked in her chin, raising her eyebrows. "Are you that bad of a boy, Spotty?"

He lifted his chin, smirking proudly. "You bet. Besides… I don't do well wit suits." He gave her a mock glare. "An' don't evah call me 'Spotty' again, got it?"

She saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He laughed quietly before sobering. His blue eyes locked with her amber-brown ones. "Ya sure yer only thirteen?"

She nodded. "Positive."

He sighed, his eyes teasing her. "Too bad."

She sighed back, dramatically placing a hand over her heart. "Don't I know it." Then she lifted her skirt slightly and curtsied. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Conlon. Perhaps we'll meet again."

He nodded, but all humor was gone from his expression as he stared past her at the house she had exited. "Maybe… but don't plan on it."

Her smile faded as well. "Well… there's always a chance… right?"

He took a few slow steps backwards, once again looking at her. "Sure dere is, Angel. Dere's always hope."

A/N: Alright, my pretties! Dat's all! I wanted to add more, but I figured that this chapter was getting a little long, so I am going to save the rest for the next chapter. I was looking back on a few of my past chapters and boy do I ever have a lot to cover! Anyway, in the coming chapters you can plan on the following: Tension between Queens and Brooklyn, The continuation of the Melanie/Hawk saga, More of Muck (smiles… yay! I luv him!), and, of course, Doll and Spot's relationship. Problems? Oh, yeah… you bet! What kind of relationship would it be if I made it slow and easygoing? And I know you're all wondering… what about Kale? Is this the end of her? And maybe a few (although probably not as many) are wondering about Dorris and Nettie. Where are they in the coming chapters? Well… with Kale and Spot's agreement to not see each other again, I'm afraid that it's goodbye to these lovely characters. But perhaps there'll be a few twists and turns along the way... you never know! Muah-ha-ha-ha!!! ((P.S. If you're mad about this… please don't leave me. I promise the story'll still be good!)) BTW: I have half the next chapter written and I think you'll like it, so plz, plz, plz don't give up on me! LOL… um… I don't sound desperate at all, do I? (rolls eyes sarcastically) That was rhetorical.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Well, well, well... look who decided to pop up from the grave! Yay... I'm baaa-aaak! LOL Well... sorry this has taken so long. Crazy time of year, ya know. Anyways... I"m so thankful to those who reviewed my last chapter. I hope that I haven't lost you guys during my long absense! If you are still with me, drop me a review so that I know who's reading! You guys are so encouraging! I luv you all! Well... that's about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Spot made his way back to Brooklyn, his wet clothes clinging to his skin, his hair slowly drying into a messy tangle, and his thoughts anywhere but his destination. His eyes were distant, focused on things only seen inside his head. He replayed the scene between him and Kale over and over, and each time he felt the full blow of her words as they taunted him, repeating uncontrollably in his mind. _I don't want to see you again_… _I don't want to see you again_… _I don't want to see you again_…

He absently climbed the steps to the front door and pushed it open slowly, physically and emotionally drained from the day's events. "Spot!" exclaimed the old caretaker, surprised at the boy's appearance. "What happened to ya? You alright?"

Spot forced a weak smile. "Yup. I'se fine, thanks. Jist a bit tired."

The man looked him over, his eyes concerned. "Alright… make sure ya don't get sick, ya hear?"

Spot nodded absently. "Sure, you got it."

When he entered the bunk room, Doll was immediately at his side. "Spot! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Her voice was angry, but her eyes radiated worry.

Spot waved her off with a flick of his wrist. "Let me be, Doll. It's been a long day."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not gonna 'let you be' until you tell me where you've been, Spot Conlon!"

The room grew silent, all eyes now on the angry Doll and irritated Spot. "I don't need ta tell you nothin', Doll!" he snapped, grabbing an extra set of clothes. Then he swiftly turned and stormed from the room. Doll watched him go before crumpling onto his abandoned bunk, burying her face in her hands. The newsies watched in silence and then returned to what they were doing, whispering quietly.

Hawk turned to her friends. "Does anyone else think that Spot's been a big time jerk lately?"

Muck snorted. "What else is new?"

Hawk slapped him playfully. "No, I was bein' serious! He has, hasn't he?"

Clusmy chuckled. "Ya mean, more so than usual?"

Hawk nodded. "Ever since Kale left he's been like this… but it's been bad this week and today's da woist a dem all!"

Muck shrugged. "Dat's cuz 'e went ta see 'er." He chuckled dryly, placing a card on the floor, silently resuming their game. "Anyone care ta guess how dat went?"

Hawk's eyes widened. "What? He did?"

Clumsy laughed. "Aren't you s'posed ta be one a 'is boids?" He also played a card.

Hawk sent him a glare. "Just cuz I'm 'is spy doesn't mean I know everything!"

Muck patted her shoulder in mock sympathy. "It's alright, Hawky."

Hawk smacked his hand away. "I'm serious, you guys! How did ya know dat?" She picked up another card from the pile before discarding.

Muck smiled to himself. "Cuz Mole found out where she is an' told Spot. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he'd do wit information like dat." He placed a card on the floor and raised his eyebrows as he chose another. "From my best speculating skills… she didn't wanna see 'im."

Clumsy smiled as he also placed a card down in front of him. "Wondah why."

Hawk crossed her arms, irritated that she was so out of the loop. "Well… where is she?"

Clumsy shrugged. "I dunno."

"Then how do ya know dat Spot knows?"

Clumsy sighed. "Cuz 'e does, Hawk. Trust us… we'se been 'ere longah den you have."

"Queens," Muck voiced matter-of-factly. "Your turn."

Hawk turned to him. "What?"

Muck didn't turn his eyes away from his cards. "It's your turn."

Hawk blew out a frusterated breath, slamming her cards facedown on the floor. "No! What did you say about Queens?"

He looked up, meeting her eyes. "She's in Queens."

Hawk's jaw dropped, and Clumsy looked up from his cards for the first time in the whole conversation. "How do you know dat?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Muck raised an eyebrow at Hawk and her abandoned cards before looking back at his hand, discarding one and picking up another. "Cuz I hoid dem talkin' 'bout it… and den I went an' found 'er."

Hawk leaned forward. "You what?!"

He sighed, finally giving up, and placed his cards down on the floor as well. "I went ta see 'er. She's livin' in Queens-"

"Aren't we havin' problems wit dem?" Clumsy cut in.

"Yes! Now shut up and let 'im finish!" Hawk snapped before turning her attention back on Muck. "Go on."

Muck looked at Clumsy. "She ain't wit Viper."

"What?" Now it was Hawk who interrupted. "Den where is she?"

Muck huffed, clearly aggravated. "Wouldja let me finish!"

Hawk blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

He nodded, "Alright. She's wit some old lady." He paused, thinking. "What's 'er name? Uh… Dottie? Dora?"

Hawk looked at Clumsy and rolled her eyes. Muck's preoccupation with unneeded details always made his explanations ten times longer than necessary.

"Dory?" he was continuing, "Dolores? Dorris?" He snapped. "Dorris! It was Dorris."

Hawk took a slow breath. "Okay… so she was with some old lady named Dorris… and we care because…?"

He glared at her before continuing. "You care because she's staying at the lady's house and it ain't a bad place ta be. Looks like she's pretty well off, ya know. Kale was talkin' all proper, wearin' a dress an' everythin'."

Clumsy laughed, "Kinda like when she came?"

Muck smiled. "Yeah, only she's talkin' bettah an' she ain't so dirty."

Hawk's eyes were still glued on Muck. "So, then what?"

He turned back to her. "We talked. I told 'er 'bout Brooklyn an' how Spot was actin' weird an' how him and Doll started datin', and den I asked 'er how she was."

Hawk and Clumsy sombered, concerned about their friend's answer. "What'd she say?" Clumsy asked soflty.

Muck smiled sadly. "She said she was pretty happy, but I could tell that she missed bein' in Brooklyn."

Hawk's eyes misted over. "I miss 'er bein' here too."

"Yeah. Me too." Clumsy agreed.

Muck nodded slowly, glancing toward the door Spot had exited. "I think we all do."

0o0o0o0o0

Spot slammed the door behind him as he entered the washroom. He didn't need anybody following him or walking in on him. A closed door meant whoever was in there needed privacy, and unless the person was in there abnormally long, no one asked questions. Spot dragged himself wearily toward the showers, turning the water on and praying for some heat. After a few minutes, he felt the water. Ice cold. He smirked sardonicly. Of course it would be. It wasn't as if he were already freezing. He braced himself, gritting his teeth as the cascade hit his bare skin. After a moment, he had successfully become numb, and he welcomed the downfall of frigid water. After another few minutes, he exited, grabbing a towel and drying off. He put on his dry clothes, stood in front of one of the sinks, grabbed a comb, and began to de-tangle his hair. He froze as he caught a gilmpse of his face in the mirror. Slowly, he lowered the comb to rest on the sink, and his hands clasped the sides of the filthy porcelain. Cold, unfeeling gray eyes stared back at him from the cracked mirror, or so it would seem to anybody else, but to Spot, they were anything but unreadable. He could see all too easily the battle raging there as anger and hurt fought for supremecy. Finally, anger won out, and he slammed his fists down on the sink, welcoming the pain of his skin and bone hitting the hard surface. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run.

He wanted Kale back.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Here it is! What all of my lovely, superbulous reviewers requested... an update! LOL Enjoy, and thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

Spot re-entered the room, his head throbbing. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that he noticed the heap on his bunk and the silence of the room around him. He walked over to his bed. "Doll… ya do know dat's me bed, right?" He had calmed down quite a bit, having taken out his self-hatred and anger on the washroom's inhabitance. There was now more than one cracked mirror and a conspicuous hole in one of the walls that could be explained by his bleeding knuckles he now massaged gently.

She lifted her head from her hands, her tired eyes meeting his. "We need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

She stood. "We need to talk somewhere else."

He sighed heavily. "Look, Doll… I'se tired. It can wait."

"No it can't."

His eyes snapped to hers. "What did you jist say?"

She set her jaw. "No. It. Can't." She annunciated each word as if talking to a three year old.

His eyes hardened, his anger returning full force. "You ain't gonna tell me what ta do, Doll. Ya kin eidah wait 'till tamarrah or ya kin tell me right heah."

"Fine," she stated shorlty, crossing her arms and setting her jaw. He waited, a bored expression on his face. "I'm sick of being treated like this," she continued, her eyes challenging him. "I'm done."

He froze, and she watched his body tense. "Doll… you bettah not be breakin' up wit me."

She laughed, a cold, sarcastic laugh. "Break up with the great Spot Conlon? Ha! Now _that_ would be the day!" Her sardonic smile disappeared and her eyes flashed. "Although not a bad idea…"

He'd had enough. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the silent room, his angry fingers squeezing a little too tightly. When they were out in the hallway, he spun her around, releasing her arm. "What are ya doin', Doll?" His question was clipped, his eyes stormy with anger.

She took a slow breath, the anger draining from her features and leaving only sadness. "Look, Spot… I don't want to fight with you."

"Coulda fooled me…" he mumbled under his breath.

She gave him a pointed look and continued. "I wasn't kidding, though. I'm sick of your attitude – like I'm a burden or something. _You_ asked _me_ to be your girl, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't hesitate to accept."

"I didn't say I did. But, Spot…" she paused, as if searching for words. Finally, she met his eyes again. "Look, I know you're not over her."

He narrowed his eyes. "Ovah who?"

"Kale."

He didn't blink. "There was nothing to 'get over'."

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Spot Conlon!" she snapped.

His eyes flashed. "Don't talk ta me like dat. I'se tellin' ya – there's nothin' ta git ovah!"

_I don't want to see you again_… _I don't want to see you again_… _I don't want to-- _

He took a slow breath, forcing Kale's words out of his head and focusing on Doll. "There was nothing there." He met her scutionizing gaze cooly.

She shook her head. "You say that, but I don't believe it. Not for a minute."

He took a slow breath. "Okay, fine. Whatevah ya say, Doll." He was done thinking about Kale. She was hard enough to forget without talking about her.

"No, it's not 'whatever I say'! I want you to tell me that you're over her." Doll countered.

"Doll… I'm ovah her, okay?" He was becoming irritated. Why couldn't she just let it drop?

She stared into his eyes for a moment and then shook her head sadly. "No. You don't mean it."

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "What da heck, Doll! What do ya want me ta do? Take ya an' kiss ya until ya believe me!"

She blinked. "That doesn't sound unreasonable."

He rolled his eyes, clearly disgusted. "Ya ain't makin' yerself dat irrisistable at da moment."

"I'm sick of this! This is all we ever do! You're impatient and cruel, and I just stand there and take it! That's not fair. _You_ drove her away, Spot. She's not coming back!"

"I know that, dammit!"

"Then start acting like it!"

"Doll, I'm tryin! I don't know what you want!"

"Well, figure it out! It's not that hard!"

"You're makin' it hard!"

"Just _get over her_!"

"I _am_ over her!"

For a moment, there was silence as they both stood, glaring at each other, chests heaving from their screaming match. Finally, Doll's gaze softened into sadness. "I don't think this me and you thing is gonna work. At least not until you can mean it." She turned walked silently back into the room, leaving Spot to watch the second girl that day walk away from him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Millions of 'thank you' s to all my loverly reviewers! You guys are amazing! I have to say, though, I'm a little disappointed. I only got a couple reviews from my regulars. Where are the rest of you guys? Have you left me? (sniffle) I hope not! To the rest of you, however, (both faithfuls and newbies)... I am forever in your debt! You keep me going! Thanks a ton! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was reading over my past couple chapters, and I'm coming to realize how horribly cruel I am to my dear Spot. (looks guilty) I feel kinda bad... poor guy only _really_ deserves about half of what I give him... (sighs) Oh... OH! I almost forgot... I own every character in this chapter. (smiles proudly) Okay... off with you, then! The world of Brooklyn awaits!

* * *

Hawk entered the bunkroom cautiously. Glancing around, she found that no one occupied it. Not that she had been expecting anyone. Not this early in the afternoon. It wasn't late enough for lunch, and it was too early for a newsie to be finished selling. But Hawk had bought under her usual number of papers, and they had sold fast. She smiled. If she hadn't been so determined to finish, she would have bought more. It was a nice headline. 

Now, however, she had to hurry before someone found out where she was going… before she ruined her carefully constructed plans. She grabbed her brush from under her pillow, and then lifted her mattress from her bunk. She sighed in relief. It was still there. She grabbed the clothing hidden beneath the mattress and hurried to the washroom. Standing in front of one of the only mirrors that wasn't cracked, she ran the brush through here thick, wavy hair, pulling half of it back into a ponytail. Then she discarded her newsie garb for the only thing that still reminded her of her past life… a dress she kept hidden under her mattress. It was a little small, but she hadn't grown that much since the time she'd been brought to the lodging house. She double checked her appearance in the small mirror. "'Bout as good as it's gonna get," she breathed to her reflection.

"I'd say you look pretty nice, Hawk. Goin' somewhere?"

She gasped, spinning to find Muck leaning against the doorframe of the washroom, one eyebrow raised in speculation. "Uh… well, I just… wanted to see if it still fit, ya know?" She looked down at the skirt of the dress. It'd been a while since she'd worn anything so girly. "It's nice for a girl to get to wear something feminine every once in a while."

"Uh-huh."

She looked back at him to find him smiling slightly, his eyes betraying his amusement at her explanation. "Oh, okay," she consented, "I'm goin' somewhere."

He straightened. "Ah… I see."

She bit her lip. He was one of her best friends, especially after Kale left. She hated lying to him. "I… I was asked to go to lunch." She peeked up at him. All amusement had left his face at her words.

"Oh." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well… have a good time."

"A gentleman I sold a paper to asked me," she supplied despite the fact that he hadn't asked for an explanation. It was a lie, but it also wasn't unheard of. Boy newsies found rich girlfriends, and girl newsies would every once in a while get asked to lunch by some rich fellow. "He, uh," she thought hard for some kind of compliment this imaginary suitor could have given her. She winced as words spoken to her by another boy replayed in her mind… '_Such spectacular eyes, Mel. I've always loved your eyes…' _"He said he liked my eyes."

Muck nodded, his emotions now hidden as most Brooklyn dwellers had long since learned to do. "They're certainly unique."

She blinked. "Really?" She hadn't been expecting him to say that.

He met her eyes. "Never seen anythin' like 'em." He shrugged. "I ain't gonna lie, Hawk. You're gorgeous." He nodded once, as if the compliment was merely a fact. "He bettah treat ya good, got it?" She wasn't sure what to say to that, so she merely nodded. He gave her a strained smile. "Good."

"Wait… Muck," she called as he began to leave. He paused, looking back over his shoulder. "Thanks."

His eyes sparkled for a moment. "More than welcome."

ooooooooo

After quite a bit of walking, Hawk found herself exactly where she wanted to be… Queens. She had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't wearing the clothes of a newsie any longer, so she shouldn't have to worry about the Queens boys getting territorial. Besides, her reason for coming had nothing to do with them or Brooklyn. She wasn't spying for Spot. She had come to visit a friend. The problem was… she had no idea where that friend lived. She replayed the conversation from a few weeks ago in her head…

_She's livin' in Queens… stayin at the lady's house and it ain't a bad place ta be. Looks like she's pretty well off, ya know? Kale was talkin' all proper, wearin' a dress an' everythin'…_

"Dorris," Hawk said to herself. "He said her name was Dorris…" She thought for a moment. Her choices were few. She could ask around, but the probability of there being more than one Dorris in Queens was high.

"Heya, sweetface," a voice broke into her musings. "What's a pretty girl like you just standin' around for? And all alone too…"

She stiffened. There was another thing about being in Queens that she didn't like… besides the fact that they didn't like Brooklyn one bit. It was what had kept her from going the day after she heard Kale was residing there. _He_ lived there, and she would have recognized his voice anywhere…

Panicking, she began to run. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to get out of there. She hadn't even looked at the boy. It was possible that she'd been wrong. It could have been any boy in Queens, but she wasn't taking chances. As far as she knew… he still thought she was dead.

Frightened tears began to stream down her face as she heard the heavy footsteps follow her into alleyway after alleyway. Nobody knew where she was. Muck thought she was having lunch with some rich stranger. There'd be no one to find her this time. No one to save her…

She screamed as a strong hand clamped on her arm, spinning her around to face her worst nightmare. She stopped breathing, her eyes wide with terror as they met his. They were the eyes that she'd never been able to forget… on a face that still haunted her dreams. "Please…" she whimpered pitifully, unable to even finish her plea.

His eyes were wide as well. He dropped her arm as if it had burned him, and took three steps backwards. After blinking a few times at her cowering form, he licked his lips. "Melanie?" He shook his head in disbelief. "No… you're… you're dead. I-" he stopped, a smile appearing on his face. It was the same smile she remembered. The one that he always used to get before he…

And then he was kissing her, and she found herself melting into his embrace. It had been so long… too long. "Mel… how did?... You're… so… beautiful… I'm… sorry…" he muttered between kisses. His arms pulled her closer to him as he tightened his embrace. She was powerless, as she always was when he kissed her. Ever since that first night…

And it scared her to death.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I luv you all so much! You're amazing! Okay… remember back in, like, the first few chapters I had a little warning that said something like 'this chapter contains some heavy material. If you're easily offended or overly sensitive, you might not want to read'? Well… this is another one of those chapters. It's isn't graphic, but it is heavy, so just… yeah. Well… that's it. Thanks again to all who reviewed!

* * *

Something wasn't right… Muck could feel it. At first he'd ignored it, telling himself that the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach was nothing. If anthing it was jealousy that Hawk was going to lunch with some rich geaser. But something about the way she wouldn't meet his eyes… the guilty expression on her face when she told him about the man… they way she winced when she said he'd told her she had pretty eyes…

Things weren't lining up. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. And if he didn't do something soon, he was going to loose it.

So that's how he suddenly found himself grabbing his jacket and trailing her… all the way to Queens. His curiousity had certainly been piqued. Queens was a nice city. Lots of trees and fancy buildings. If Hawk was meeting someone here, the guy had to be loaded.

But that was another thing that didn't line up. For her to have been asked by a customer, he'd have had to come to Brooklyn. Either that, or she would have had to be selling in Queens. And that was risky business. Especially with the way things currently were between the two burroughs.

He watched as she tentitavely stepped into the bustling crowd of people roaming through the streets. He watched her stand, as if internally battling with herself. And then he saw him.

A boy approached her, about six feet tall, thick brownish-blonde hair that was slicked back with gel, and clothes that told Muck that he wasn't a street rat, but wasn't rich either. Muck couldn't hear what the boy said to her, but he didn't miss how Hawk's whole body stiffened as the color drained from her face. And then she ran, faster than he'd ever seen her run before… the boy right on her heels.

White hot rage had filled him as he took off after the two. Whoever the boy was, he wasn't a stranger to Hawk. And wherever she'd met him before, the memory couldn't have been good. The only time he'd ever seen her look so scared was when she'd first come to Brooklyn. And when Kale had found her in Brooklyn…

The pieces were coming together. He didn't know what had brought Hawk to Queens, but he now had a pretty good idea of who was following her. And something told him that if he didn't catch up soon… it'd be too late.

0o0o0o0o0

Hawk had only known fear like this once in her life. And it was experienced with the same person. _God… if you're there… if you real… please… help me. _The desperate plea formed in her mind… allowing her a shimmer of hope. It was her only chance…

0o0o0o0o0

Muck ran through alleyway after alleyway. He didn't know how he'd ever find them. Somewhere, back a few alleyways, he'd lost sight of them. He stopped, listening for something… anything that would cue him as to where they'd gone. His heart was beating so fast and hard that he could hear it in his ears. He forced himself to focus… straining his ears for even the slightest sound. And then…

A scream. A single cry of terror that was silenced so quickly, his blood ran cold.

0o0o0o0o0

She was trapped. Stuck between the brick wall of the alley, and the body of the very boy she'd once loved… the boy who now struck such fear into her heart that she was frozen, unable to do anything.

Helpless…Hopeless…Desperate…Vulnerable.

She hated it.

She hated him.

But she couldn't do anything about it. Despite everything she felt, despite everything she knew him to be… she couldn't fight him. Not again. Luck had run out. The past had finally caught up with her. It was time to pay.

Hope had drained from her the moment he'd begun kissing her. She was doomed. So she stood… too weak to fight him. Sick at the feeling she remebered all too well.

_Whore… slut… worthless piece of trash! _Voices screamed at her… voices from a past she'd thought she'd escaped, but had too soon come to haunt her once again. But what made her sick was that they were true. She was too numb to even do anything about it. She had given in… given up.

She'd found a place about a month after his abuse had begun the first time. It was a place that she went to as a defensive mechanism. Here, in this place of her mind, she could escape. She became numb. Nothing could touch her. While his hands roamed her body, she could go there and shut it out. She could forget how dirty and cheap she felt. She could pretend she didn't care. She could pretend that it had never happened…

Now, she'd found it once again, as if she'd never been away. She allowed herself to hide there, protecting the small part of her he hadn't violated. It was what kept her sane. And probably what kept her alive.

He had to know she stopped feeling. He had to realize that there came a time when his touch stopped giving her shivers. When the light in her eyes had died… when her body had gone limp in his arms. A time when she stopped fighting. A time when the tears had stopped coming. He had to know… but he didn't care. She didn't matter to him.

A small smile found it's way to her lips. It was okay. Because he didn't matter to her either… not anymore. And no matter what he did to her, he could never take this place of hiding away from her. It was her safe haven, hidden from his view. A place where she no longer felt… a place where she no longer cared.

A place where she was free.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Muck knelt over her still frame, tears biting at his eyes. _Oh, God… please… _

He'd never been one for prayer, but the dead look in her eyes scared him more than anything in his life.

He'd found her minutes after she'd screamed, and he'd never forget the sight the met him when he'd turned, at last, into the alleyway. His heart still screamed in pain, even from the memory.

How had she been able to give up so quickly? What had the boy done to her before? So many questions, but he'd pushed them aside and pulled him away from her, throwing him to the ground with a force that was pure rage. A fuzzy red color coated his vision for the next few minutes as he pummled the boy with punch after punch, the satisfying sound of flesh hitting flesh, cracking bone, and pained cries filling his ears. Finally, when he'd done enough, he'd picked the boy up by his collar and hissed in his ear before throwing him out of the alleyway. "Look at her again and you're history. Touch her again and you'll wish you'd never been born. Got it?" He hadn't even waited for a reply.

Then he'd turned to Hawk. She'd slid down the wall as if she hadn't been standing at all. Her eyes were glazed over, and she stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. The buttons on the front of her dress were undone… her bare skin already bruising from the boy's harsh touch. When he'd stepped closer, he noticed her swollen lips. With a cry of anguish, he fell to his knees in front of her. He tried to button her dress again, but the buttons were so small… and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He quickly shed his jacket, wrapping it around her small frame before drawing her into a protective hug. "I'm so sorry, Hawk. I should have been here… I'm so sorry…" He cradled her, stroking her hair gently, whispering promises that everything was going to be okay…

And terrified that he was dead wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this has taken me so long! Special thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys make my days! (notice the plural…) Well, hope you enjoy! Oh, and an extra special 'thank you' to thatbrooklyn for her specific encouragement! It's so nice to know that I have a fellow sister reading my stories! Thanks for the support!

* * *

Hawk slowly became aware of the soft murmuring of someone's voice as she drifted into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to find Muck sitting beside her, reading softly from an old leather bound book. In back of him was a white wall with a single window, giving her a glimpse of gray sky. Her gaze traveled to her hand, which rested in his own. It was then that she began to listen to what he was softly reading. 

"Every valley shall be exalted, and every mountain and hill shall be made low: and the crooked shall be made straight, and the rough places plain: And the glory of the Lord shall be revealed, and all flesh shall see it together: for the mouth of the Lord hath spoken it." His deep voice rumbled gently as he read the words. The words seemed strangely familiar, as though she'd heard them in a dream, and it was comforting. She focused harder on what he was saying, as his voice became even softer. "The voice said, Cry. And he said, What shall I cry? All flesh is grass…" his voice trailed off, and he sighed deeply.

"No… don't stop," she pleaded.

His eyes snapped to hers. A brilliant smile instantly appeared on his face. "Hawk!"

She smiled, still a bit dazed and confused. Her body ached, but she wanted to hear more of what he'd been reading. "Read more?" she questioned softly. He squeezed her hand, a warm, compassionate smile on his face.

"Anything for you, Hawk." He took a deep breath and turned his eyes back to the still open book. "…and all the goodliness thereof is as the flower of the field: The grass withereth, the flower fadeth: because the spirit of the Lord bloweth upon it: surely the people is grass. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth: but the word of our God shall stand for ever."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "I like it. It's peaceful."

"Yeah. I found it in the bunkroom." He shrugged. "It was something to read. I just kinda opened it and read."

"It looks old."

"Probably is. It was covered with dust."

"That's a shame. If I'd known about it, I would have read it."

His eyes were filled with warmth as he gazed at her. "You'd read anything."

She smiled. It was true. She loved to read… even the less-than-eye-catching stories in the newspapers they sold. "It sounded familiar."

He laughed. "It should. I figure ever person in America's at least heard it once or twice if they haven't read it themselves." He raised an eyebrow at her silence. "It's the Bible."

Instantly, her countenance fell. She looked away, pain in her eyes. "Oh."

"What? What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I haven't heard anything from there since…"

"Since when?"

She shook her head, looking around the room only to realize she had no idea where she was. "Where am I?"

Muck allowed her to change the subject, but his eyes held concern. "Uh… you're in da lodging house, Hawk."

She sat up, ignoring the dull throbbing it caused, and looked around the room again. This time she recognized it. It was a room that wasn't used often; reserved for the terribly ill. She turned her confused gaze back on Muck, and the torturous pain that she found in his eyes took her breath. "What is it, Muck? What happened?" He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Ya don't remember?" She shook her head, thinking hard. Trying to remember something… anything. Then, as if just concentrating enough had opened a door in her mind, images flooded her memory.

"No!" She squeezed her eyes shut, beginning to shake, but the slideshow of horror didn't stop. "No, no, no!" she whimpered, remembering the helplessness she'd felt, and how she'd given up with hardly a fight.

"Hawk… I'm sorry," Muck's gentle, sorrow-laced voice halted the slideshow.

She opened tear-filled eyes and pulled her hand from his, hugging herself tightly. "He… he found me."

"Who was it, Hawk?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "Hawk… you can trust me. I promise."

She took a shuddering breath, pushing the tears back to where they'd come, before deciding to share with him what she'd never told anyone before. "Charles."

"What?"

She hugged her knees to her chest as if doing so would protect her from what had happened. "He's the boy I left my family for." She heard his quick intake of breath and felt her heart break as she realized that he now knew who she was… what she was. Her gaze became unfocused. "I'm worthless…"

"Hawk…"

She shook her head. "No, it's true." She shrugged. "I've been hiding… pretending. But it doesn't matter. I'm still worthless."

"No you're not!" His clipped, no excuses tone, caught her off guard. She turned her gaze to meet his determined one. "Hawk, the guy was a jerk. I don't know what he's done to you before, but it doesn't matter. Whatever he did was his entire responsibility. It's not you're fault, and it doesn't determine who you are."

"But… I _let_ him, Muck!" Anger made her tone harsh. Anger at herself… anger at Charles for making her feel this way… anger at God for allowing it to happen, even after she'd prayed… begged…

A few sobs wracked her frame, but no tears came. The pain was too deep for that. "I fell for it… his charm… his lies… I gave up everything!"

"You didn't know." Muck's voice was calm, soft. A caress to her strained emotions.

She shook her head, her next words barely a whisper. "It doesn't matter." She'd never felt more dirty than she did right then… admitting everything to the one person who's opinion of her mattered most.

"You're still beautiful." His quiet words brought tears to her eyes.

"No. I'm hideous. I have nothing anymore. He took away my beauty."

Muck gently turned her face, forcing her to look at him. "Only if you let him." Then he embraced her as a brother would embrace a sister. "It's okay to cry sometimes, Hawk. You don't always have to be so strong."

And as if his words had broken the dam holding her back, hot tears streamed onto her face, soaking the front of his shirt. She didn't know how long she cried, she just knew that she did. She cried because of the unfairness of what had happened to her. She cried because she could no longer hide.

But mostly, she cried because of everything she lost.

0o0o0o0

Spot sat on his pile of crates, overseeing the docks. It'd been a week since Muck had walked into the lodging house, holding an unconscious Hawk in his arms. The look of pained devastation on his face had told Spot all he needed to know.

He shook his head, still not sure of what to think. The day Hawk had come to them the first time, he'd been suspicious. She'd been beaten pretty bad, and even after she'd recovered, she'd been jumpy, always stiffening at a newsie's conversational touch, or Muck and Clumsy's occasional hug. She'd been through something. But he told himself it wasn't his problem. They'd all been through something. Whatever it was…she'd get over it.

And he had seemed to be right… until that day. After Hawk had come to, Muck didn't tell him much. Only that her past was worse than they'd all thought and that it was going to take a while for her to become the same Hawk they'd known… if ever.

A soft breeze played with his hair, and he contemplated taking his currently rolled sleeves down. The summer days were quickly turning cooler as the trees began to become tinted with color. Deciding to leave his sleeves as they were, he rolled his shoulders, ignoring the chilly air. It'd been a long day.

Spot's gaze traveled to where Hawk was sitting. She was off a ways from the rest of the newsies, her gaze vacant and her knees pulled to her chin. Maybe he should talk to her.

Sighing, he turned to jump down from the crates when a voice stopped him. He looked down to find Doll's baby blue eyes staring up at him. "Ya gonna sit up there all day, Spot?"

He smiled down at her. A few days after their talk about Kale, Spot had walked up to her, grabbed her, and kissed her until her knees weakened. "I'm ovah 'er," was all he said. And that's all he needed to.

Now with her sparkling eyes pleading with him to visit with her, he couldn't resist. They'd become closer over the past weeks. Although he still didn't feel as though he were truly in love with her, she was definitely more to him than the much needed distraction he'd fancied her to be before. Smirking, he jumped down from where he was perched, causing her to giggle in delight. "Ya missin' me, baby?" he crooned into her ear, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her on a casual walk down the docks. Hawk would be fine. She probably just needed some space. Well… he could give her space. Especially with such a tantalizing distraction like Doll…

Doll leaned against him, closing her eyes and allowing him to lead her. "Just a little."

A slight smirk lifted the corners of his mouth and he poked her playfully. "Only a little? I'm hoit!"

She laughed, enjoying the feel of his arm around her and his playful bantering with her. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he poked her again. She squealed, jumping away from him. "Stop it, Spot!" Her delighted shrieks filled the docks as he began to chase after her, poking her whenever he got close enough. Finally getting sick of chasing her, he captured her, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her in a circle as her laughter rang in his ears, encouraging him to continue with the game. When he finally placed her on her feet again, she turned to him, her cheeks rosy from laugher and her eyes sparkling with merriment.

"I like you like this, Spot."

He raised an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean?"

She looked away, shrugging slightly. "Well, ya usually aren't like this."

"Like what?"

She bit her lip. "Well, um… fun."

He chuckled, not taking her seriously. "Of course I am, Doll!"

She met his eyes. "No, not really. You're usually serious and distant. Today you're like… well, like I always thought you would be."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. Maybe she was right… "Well, since I'se been so boring lately, let me make it up to ya."

She raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

His crooked smile appeared as he began to twirl her around, literally dancing down the docks. Then, even more surprising still, he began to sing. "_When Irish eyes are smiling… Sure 'tis like the morn in Spring! In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing…_" He spun round and round, and his singing grew louder and louder as he continued with the well known song. Doll was glad his arms were around her as she began to laugh so hard she was sure he was the only reason she was still standing. "_And when Irish eyes are smiling; sure they steal your heart away!_" he finished and stopped, his eyes dancing. Doll continued to laugh, trying to catch her breath.

Spot looked around the docks to find most of his newsies eyeing him like he was crazy, but a few were smiling. "Encore, encore!" Doll pleaded between fits of giggles. A slow smile began to grow on Spot's face.

"Alright, but I'se gonna need help on dis one." He turned his gaze to his newsies. "I 'spect you'se all ta join in!" He winked at Doll and repositioned his hands, placing one at the small of her back and taking one of her hands in his. She was grinning as she waited for him to begin. He met her eyes, "Ya gonna sing wit me?"

"Depends on if I know it," she teased.

He grinned. "Oh, you will." Then he began to pull her along in another fast paced jig. As he did; he began to sing. "_I danced in the morning when the world was begun. I danced in the moon and the stars and the sun. I came down from Heaven and I danced on Earth…_"

He continued spinning her round and round. Much to his relief, Muck seemed to have convinced Hawk to join him in the dance, and she was now being twirled around, a smile lighting her face. _Good… that's one less thing I have to worry about…_

They were soon joined by Pebbles and Clumsy, and then Jewel and Nines. "_Dance then, wherever you may be. I am the Lord of the Dance, said He!_" Spot continued, "_And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be, and I'll lead you all in the Dance, said He!_"

At this point, all the girls chimed in, echoing his words. "_Lead you all in the Dance, said He!_"

They continued on for the rest of the song before they began to tire, running out of breath. Laughing and grinning, they all bowed and curtsied to each other and then turned to the captivated audience, bowing again. The watching newsies clapped, their faces now alight with amusement as well. Spot turned to Doll, winded, but smiling. "So," he panted, "how was dat for fun?"

She laughed, "I don't think I've ever had more!"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good… but don't ask for another episode, cuz it ain't gonna happen 'till da next get-tageddah dance wit da uddah boroughs."

She continued to smile, "That's fine. I think this is enough excitement to last us that long." She planted a kiss on his smiling lips. "Thank you."

Spot grinned down at her, not remembering the last time he'd had so much fun. _Yes you do… _His conscience taunted. _It was back when Kale-_

_You're over her, remember? _Reason argued with him. _That means you're not thinking about her anymore!_

He blew out a frustrated breath, and returned his attention to Doll, but she wasn't watching him. Her gaze was focused somewhere in the distance. It was then that he noticed how quiet the docks had become.

Slowly, he turned his head to see what had captured the attention of the entirety of the docks. His arm dropped from Doll's waist in shock.

There, at the entrance to the docks, stood a girl in a modest dress, her cinnamon brown hair peeking out from the only thing that set her apart from any other girl on the streets… a familiar newsie cap. He inhaled sharply as his eyes made contact with a pair of electric green ones he hadn't seen in what felt like years.

_Kale_.

* * *

**A/N: **She's ba-ak! (lol) I couldn't ignore your pleas any longer. Besides… I luv Kale too much to get rid of her completely! Wonder how Spot's gonna take her showing up all of a sudden… hmmm… 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Look… look! I'm back from the grave! LOL I'm am so, so, so, so, SO sorry this has taken so long. I'm not even going to go into excuses, but I will say that come Tuesday, I will be out of school, so updates will come a lot faster, hopefully. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, and the people who reviewed AND sent me an email encouraging me to continue. I never planned on not finishing this, just so you know. I will finish it. Again, I'm sorry for the inexcusable long time it took me to update, and I am forever grateful for your encouragement. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:** _Slowly, Spot turned his head to see what had captured the attention of the entirety of the docks. His arm dropped from Doll's waist in shock. __There, at the entrance to the docks, stood a girl in a modest dress, her cinnamon brown hair peeking out from the only thing that set her apart from any other girl on the streets… a familiar newsie cap. He inhaled sharply as his eyes made contact with a pair of electric green ones he hadn't seen in what felt like years…_

* * *

"Oh my…" Doll's hushed exclaimation was completely lost on Spot as he took a disbelieving step forward, his eyes locked on Kale's green ones at the end of the docks. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could even think she had turned away. He watched in silent disbelief at her disappearing form as she ran hard and fast from the docks.

With a sudden jolt, he realized what was happening. Frustration and anger flowed through him, and he started a dead out run after her, leaving behind Doll's confused cries and a dock of silent newsies. He almost lost her twice, but he persevered. Finally, he turned a corner to find her bent over, panting in the alleyway. For a moment he almost wanted to laugh. Did she really think she could out run him? In a dress? But the moment of humor passed unnoticed, and Spot walked slowly toward her, anger and pain once again taking the forefront. "Kale…" He couldn't manage anything else. He didn't even know what he'd say if he could.

Slowly she straightened and turned to face him, her eyes reflections of fear and surprise at his appearance. "Spot… I… you…" she stuttered. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the fear and surprise was gone, replaced by calm and an almost imperceptible sadness. "Maybe we should just forget this happened."

"What?" he ground out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"I didn't want anyone to know I came. I… I wasn't supposed to be noticed. This shouldn't have-" Her sentence was dropped as Spot's fist collided with the alley wall, creating a sickening sound of bone cracking on brick combined with his roar of outrage.

Kale bit her lip as he turned back to her, his hand falling to his side, the knuckles split and bleeding. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered a few choice words before releasing his anger on her. "Dammit, Kale, I don't deserve this! If you didn't want to be seen then why the hell did you even come here?" Frustrated and confused, Spot turned away from her pain-filled eyes. He dug the fingers of his clean hand into his too-long hair and berated himself for showing her he even cared. Behind him, he heard her take a shaky breath.

"Because, Spot," she said in a determined, honest voice. "I wanted to see you. Just… see you." Without turning back to her, he allowed himself to ask the question he would die for the answer to.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you. And all those things I said to you… all those awful things…" Her voice broke, and he knew that if he turned around he would see her cheeks wet with tears. And somehow, despite all the pain she'd caused him, he wanted desperately to wipe them away for her. "I never meant them, Spot. Not once." She stood, watching his back stiffen at the admittance. She allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks, not caring that if he turned he would see her weakness… see how much she cared. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

With her words, he turned slowly. She was hit with his carefully guarded gaze full force, and it nearly took her breath. His eyes were a vivid blue. She'd never seen them so blue, but she'd also never seen them so impenetrable. "I'm fine." She nodded.

"Yes… yes, I see that." They stared at each other for a moment, both at a loss for words. Finally, Spot spoke up.

"You're right, I think. You should leave. And we should forget-" He coughed, looking away for a moment. "Forget this ever happened."

"Spot?" He looked up at her, and for a moment an unidentifiable emotion flickered through his eyes and then was gone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He flinched slightly, but the slight show of weakness was replaced instantaneously with his ice-cold glare.

"For what?" he spat, a bitter edge to his voice.

"For hurting you."

He snorted. "Don't be."

"I really did miss you, Spot. You were my-"

"Best friend? Is that what you're going to say, Kale?" His sudden outburst caught her by surprise, and she could only stare at him in silence. "Yeah… we were. But now we aren't, and that's just somethin' I guess we'se both gonna have ta live wit."

"That's not fair," she whispered, tears once again filling her eyes.

"Life ain't fair, Sweet'eart." He paused for a moment and then gave her a ironic half-smile. "Déjà vu, huh? Feels like we'se been through dis before." His eyes hardened. "Only last time it was you tellin' me. Now git lost."

"Spot..."

"Don't!" He took a deep breath. "Just… don't." For a moment, they stared at each other in silence.

"I really am sorry, Spot."

"Okay, fine. You're sorry."

Kale's eyes flashed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!?"

"Why do you have to make my life miserable!? I'se moved on, okay? I'se got meself a beautiful goil who appreciates me an' is head ovah her freakin' heels for me! I don't need you anymore! So leave me the hell alone!" His breathing was labored when he finished, having practically screamed his last statement. He watched in unforgivable satisfaction at the hurt and pain written all over her face. A perfect mirror of his own not too long ago in the lodging house washroom. Then he turned and walked away, ignoring the tears that began to spill onto her cheeks.

But despite his disgusting satisfaction at seeing her in the same pain as he, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had just lost something forever… something he never intended to lose to anyone or anything but Brooklyn.

His heart.

0o0o0o0

Spot burst into the bunkroom and immediately all fell silent. He glared at the newsies staring at him and started toward the window that led to the roof. "Spot… where's Kale?" Hawk questioned cautiously.

"Not here," he answered coldly.

"What happened?" Doll asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing," was his clipped reply.

"Spot…" Doll hated it when he closed her out like this. She walked over slowly to where he stood with his back to the room. She touched his shoulder lightly, but retracted her hand quickly as he jerked away from her touch. He spun toward her, his eyes a swirling mix of anger and breath-taking pain.

"What?" he bellowed. She searched him, apprehension etched on her features.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that!?" He spun toward the rest of the room. "Don't I look fine?!" A few of the newsies nodded out of fear; the others were frozen.

"Spot… what happened? You can tell me," Doll pleaded softly.

"It doesn't mattah," he stated lowly, indicating he was done with the conversation.

"You can't close me out like this!" Doll, exclaimed. "I have a right to know! I'm your girlfriend!" "Doll, I don't have ta tell you anything. I have every right ta keep whatevah I want from you… jist like everyone else." Hurt tears sprang into her eyes. "I just want to help you... Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because," Spot growled. "You can't. I don't need your help."

"What are you so scared of? Why won't you let anyone in?" Doll's eyes were bright with anger. "You pushed her away, you know! That's why she's gone! _You_ pushed her away!"

"Shut up!" he roared, his fists clenching at his sides.

"I won't! It's true, and you know it," she practically snarled. Spot's eyes blazed. "Don't follow me," he demanded in a voice so cold it froze her next words before they had a chance to come out. Then, he spun and exited through the window, dead silence in his wake.

oooooo

Spot sat on the roof, his legs hanging off the side, head in his hands. He bit back tears as Doll's words replayed in his head. _"You pushed her away… That's why she's gone…"_ Then, as if to torture him more, a different voice took over. _"I wanted to see you… I'm sorry… I missed you…"_ And finally, his own angry words came back to taunt him. _"I'se moved on… I don't need you anymore…" _

The only problem was that he did need her. More than he ever wanted to admit, even to himself. Doll had hit the nail on the head. He was scared. Spot Conlon, fearless leader of Brooklyn, was scared to death. Truth be known, he had let someone in before. He'd let Kale in, and that had proved too painful an experience for him to ever think about duplicating. But what hurt the most is that he'd never told her. She never knew that he had let her in… and she never would. He'd pushed her away…

"Spot?" Spot jumped at the quiet voice and turned to glare at the intruder. Muck stepped out of the shadows. Without a word, he took a few steps and settled himself beside Spot.

"What da hell do ya think yer doin, Muck?" Spot demanded. Muck shrugged, holding up a cigarette.

"I needed a smoke," he supplied. He lit the small white cylinder and then shook the match, extinguishing the flame. Leaning back on his elbows, he took a long drag from the cigarette before letting out a breath of smoke slowly. Spot watched in silence for a moment before speaking.

"So… ya gonna offah me one er not?" Muck smirked a little and reached into his pocket. He tossed a box of matches and a cigarette to Spot before leaning back on his elbows once again. "So, ya figurin' out yer life up here, Conlon?"

Spot caught the items with practiced ease and mimicked Muck's earlier motions before tossing the matches back. "Hardly." Muck sat up slowly.

"If ya don't mind me askin… why did she leave?"

"Bettah question would be why'd she come?" Spot muttered under his breath around a trail of smoke.

"Huh?"

Spot shook his head. "Nothin. She left cuz I told 'er to." Muck raised his eyebrows. "What?" Spot demanded.

"She made you mad, huh?"

Spot narrowed his eyes slightly before answering. "Maybe."

Muck looked out at the dark city. "So ya sent 'er away…again. Think you'll regret it this time?"

Spot released a chuckle devoid of humor. "Already do."

"So tell 'er ya didn't mean it." Muck looked him straight in the eyes. "What's it gonna hoit? Buy 'er some flowers an' tell 'er, for once, what ya really mean." Spot shook his head.

"It ain't none of yer business, Muck. I don't even know why I'se talkin to ya."

"C'mon, Spot," Muck chided. "What're ya scared of?" Spot didn't respond. He merely glared out at the darkness, clenching his jaw. "It's okay ta tell someone that they mean somethin to ya. Love isn't all that bad, ya know." Spot's glare was instant.

"I don't love her."

Muck's white teeth gleamed in the darkness. "Defensive, are we?"

"I don't love her!"

"Ya sure? Or are ya just scared that she don't love you back?"

Spot looked back out over the city. "She won't forgive me. _I_ wouldn't forgive me…"

"It never hurts to try."

"Yes it does!" Spot's angry reply was laced with pain. "It hurts too much…"

"Did she ever tell ya that she wouldn't forgive ya?"

_I never want to see you again…_

Spot blinked angrily as his eyes smarted with tears. "Pretty much."

"But she came back."

Spot sighed. "It doesn't mattah. I lost 'er dis time, Muck. I really screwed everything up. Ya…. ya should 'a seen 'er face…"

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Muck sat up, sighing as he rubbed the cigarette out on the rooftop. "Well… only you can decide what ya wanna do, Conlon. But, if I was you…" Muck made sure he had Spot's attention before continuing. "I'd do whatevah I could ta get 'er back." He shrugged as he stood. "A goil like dat don't come stumblin' inta yer arms every night, ya know."

Spot smiled slightly at the reference to Kale's first appearance in Brooklyn. "No… no dey don't."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I really should have had this up a while ago. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I really appreciate all your reviews. Once again, I say that those are what keep me writing. Thanks to all. I wish I had time to thank you all personally, but I shall have to save that for next chapter as I don't have time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sadly... the end is near. I think I have about two to three chapters left after this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

Spot took a deep breath, the faint scent of the flowers he was holding making his nose itch momentarily. He jogged up the steps and knocked on the heavy door before he could change his mind. A few moments later, the clack of footsteps was heard. As they grew closer, he contemplated running. It'd been nearly a month now… long enough for things to cool down. Long enough for her to never want to see him, never mind talk to him, again. Long enough for him to break up with Doll (an event he tried desperately to avoid and then forget). And then again, long enough to be _too_ long.

He licked his lips nervously and ran a hand through his hair at the last minute, tucking the loose strands of hair back into place. The opened door was followed closely by a gasp. The red-headed maid he knew to be Nettie stood staring at him, her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times and then managed to sputter, "S-spot Conlon?"

He emitted a nervous chuckle, "In the flesh."

Nettie's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she glanced behind her quickly before stepping outside, pushing him back so she could close the door again. Stumbling back a few steps he gave her a confused look.

"What're ya doin?" he questioned.

She met his eyes, determination set in them. "I don't think you want to be goin' in there, Mr. Conlon."

"No, I really think I do," he countered.

Nettie shook her head adamantly, her curls bouncing with the movement. "No… you really don't. Kale's-"

"I know she's mad at me," he cut her off. "Heck, I'm mad at me. But, Nettie… Angel, please. Ya gotta at least ask 'er ta talk ta me."

"No," Nettie countered firmly. "Kale's busy."

Spot thought about this for a moment. "Busy with what?"

Nettie once again glanced behind her, as if expecting someone to be watching from the doorway or a window. Then she turned back to Spot. "Listen… I was rooting for you more than anybody, okay? But I wasn't about to tell her that when she came home sobbing three and a half weeks ago. You really hurt her, Spot." She held up a hand, as if expecting him to retort. "And I know she's probably hurt you too, but… maybe it's just time to move on."

"Yeah… dat's why I'm here. I need ta talk to 'er."

Nettie looked at him sadly for a moment. "No, Spot. I mean… move on." She watched slow realization cross his features.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I… I'm sorry. It just seemed like the best thing, you know? I mean… he's a nice guy and everything…" She trailed off, watching as he took a few steps backward.

"Uh-huh." Confusion mixed with dazed hurt made him look like a lost puppy dog. When he looked at her again, his eyes were stormy gray with sadness, loss, and a deep regret hidden in them. "Well… I'll see ya 'round then, Angel." He attempted a weak smile before turning and then walking down the steps and into an alleyway a few houses down.

oooooooo

Nettie slowly re-entered the house. She hated lying to him, but Kale had been through too much already. Dorris had told her that if Spot Conlon ever came looking for Kale, she was to send him away as fast as possible, and Nettie agreed. Seeing him again would cause too much pain to wounds not yet healed. Only Dorris knew the extent of what had happened between them nearly a month ago, but Nettie had her guesses. Her child-like infatuation with the famed Spot Conlon was long over, and though she still wanted to believe he genuinely cared for Kale, it was becoming harder and harder to do.

Sighing she headed for the kitchen. Kale and Dorris would be back from the market any minute, and they would want their afternoon cup of tea. Perhaps today would be the day when shadows no longer darkened Kale's eyes.

ooooooooo

Spot waited in the alleyway for what seemed like years trying to digest everything he had just learned. Finally, he decided on what he was going to do. He was done trying to win Kale back only to push her away again, and, obviously, so was she. This would be the last time he came to her house, but he wasn't going to live out the rest of his life knowing that she never knew that he was sorry for what he'd done to her.

ooooooooo

"Kale, dear, are you listening to me?" Kale reluctantly pulled herself from her melancholy thoughts to look at Dorris.

"Pardon me?"

Dorris gave her a rueful smile. "I didn't think you were. I was asking you what you thought about a coming out party."

"I've never been to one before, but they sound enjoyable. Who's coming out?"

Dorris laughed. "Why… you are, darling!"

"Oh, no. I don't think I'm ready for that, Dorris," Kale protested, shaking her head adamantly.

Dorris' eyes sparkled. "No, I think this is just what you need to get yourself out of this mood you've been in."

Kale looked away and absently rearranged a few items in the basket she was holding. Dorris was right; it was time for her to stop moping around. However, Kale wasn't ready to forget her former best friend or the pain in his eyes that she knew she had caused. And something in her wanted that to be true of him as well. She still clung to a tiny shard of hope that he would-

"Kale!" Kale looked up, startled, at Dorris. "I asked you if you'd like to stop in here to look for a dress."

Kale looked at the store they had stopped beside. It was a small shop, but the window displayed a few beautiful dresses. Despite her sadness, Kale found herself perking a bit at the thought of wearing such a dress. She bit her lip. What would it hurt? Just because she tried one on didn't mean that she would have a party…

An hour later they were on their way home. Dorris chattered with excitement, and Kale smiled, despite herself. They had found a dress. It was perfect. The moment Kale put it on, she knew. The tailor was having it altered a bit so that it would fit Kale like a glove. And speaking of gloves, Dorris was still talking about all the other accessories Kale would wear to such an occasion as her very own party.

"… and a tiara! Oh, Kale, you simply must wear one!"

Kale giggled, "Dorris, don't you think that's a bit much? I mean… it's a party, not a coronation."

Dorris simply tsked, and continued, "As for the guests, hmmm, let's see…"

As Dorris began rattling off lists of families, Kale allowed herself to imagine what such a party would be like. There would be dancing of course. And lots of people. The scene began to come alive in her mind. The house was exquisitely decorated, and there were people milling about everywhere. The faces of many were blurred, but there were a few…. There was Hawk! And next to her Muck with his contagious smile. Kale was walking down the stairs now in her perfect gown. She looked down at her gloved hand sliding down the polished wood railing, and then, as she neared the bottom, she dared to look at who was waiting for her. Kale's eyes widened. There, at the bottom of the stairs with his hair slicked back and dressed in a fine black suit, was Spot Conlon.

"… and… Kale, quit daydreaming!" Dorris' sharp command snapped Kale from her imagination, and she found that she was breathing faster then before. She found that they had reached the house, and she turned to Dorris as they entered.

"I'm sorry, Dorris. I'm having a hard time focusing today. I think I'll skip our tea today, if that's alright, and lie down for a while."

Dorris looked slightly put out, but smiled anyway. "Of course, dear. There's plenty of time to plan later. I do hope you aren't coming down with something."

Kale gave her coat and hat to Nettie, who was suspiciously avoiding eye contact, but Kale had no time to think about that as she climbed the stairs to her room. What she needed was a nap. Not a party. Not a beautiful dress. Not long silk gloves. And she definitely not Spot Conlon.

As she fell into bed, she failed to notice the bundle of flowers lying on her desk and the familiar scrawl of the hand-written note beside them.

ooooooooooo

Nettie knocked softly on Kale's door. She waited a few minutes, but when there wasn't any answer, she let herself in quietly. Kale was sleeping, so Nettie walked over to her desk to place the tray of tea she was carrying aside for Kale to have later. She froze as she saw the flowers lying on the table and the note beside them. Then her eyes narrowed. She glanced over at Kale, who was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the intruder. Placing the tray down as quietly as she could, Nettie picked up the note. It was folded in half, and Kale's name was scrawled across it. Kale either hadn't seen it, or didn't want to open it. Nettie betted on the first. Unable to contain her curiosity, Nettie opened the note.

_Kale-_

_I'm not even sure what to say. I_

_screwed up. I could kill myself for _

_what I've put you through. You don't_

_have to ever forgive me. I wouldn't if I_

_were you. But I wanted you to know this:_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you._

_I'm sorry for lying to you. But most of all,_

_I'm sorry that I never told you the _

_truth about how I feel about you._

_If this is goodbye, which it probably_

_is, I want you to know how I really feel._

_I love you, Kale Kentworthy—_

Nettie stared at those words for a few moments before crumpling the note in her shaking hands, not bothering to finish reading what was written. She glanced quickly behind her to make sure Kale hadn't risen, and then she grabbed the flowers from the desk and left the room.

Kale definitely hadn't read the letter. If she had, Nettie was sure that she'd be back in Brooklyn by now. But the love of Spot Conlon was the last thing Kale needed. Didn't Spot say so himself? Didn't he say he was the kind of guy fathers warned their girls to stay away from? The guy boyfriends hated? Despite his good looks and charm, Spot Conlon was bad news. And Nettie was done letting him play around with Kale.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Wow! Can you believe it? I'm back! Yeah… I don't really even have an excuse for how long this has taken. I've been… busy? Yah, no… really it's just that I've had this horrible writers block and when I finally got rid of it, I couldn't decide which one of the six different endings to this story to post. Thanks to Charlotte for helping me figure it out. And super duper thanks to the people who nagged me and nagged me to post. You guys rock so hard! If you happen to be wondering what my above comment means, yes, this is the ending to this lovely journey I fondly call "the bane of my existance" but you probably know better as "Hard Beginnings". I'm considering adding an Epilauge (mostly to balance out the prolague, of course) so you may see that in the near future. Love to all my faithful reviewers! I feel so blessed by each and every one of you! I never could have finished this without you all!

* * *

Kale's mind was elsewhere as she walked down the streets of Queens, one hand clutching her purse, the other limp by her side. Aside from the air having the bitter bite that comes with the Autumn season, the day was beautiful. It had been about a week since she had gone shopping with Dorris and found the dress she was to wear to her ball, and as more of the plans took shape, she became increasingly excited about it. She bent her head against a particularly cruel gust of wind and gasped as it whipped through her dress and bent the brim of her hat toward her face.

"Excuse me, Miss," an apologetic voice spoke as she stumbled back a few feet, her balance thrown from running into someone. In her surprise she had dropped her purse, and she now found him holding it out to her. "I should pay moah attention ta where I'se goin'."

"Yes, you should," she snapped, snatching her purse back from his calloused, ink-stained hands. "I almost-" she froze as her eyes met his.

"Kale?" he asked in disbelief.

"Spot?" she echoed. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What the heck are you wearing?" he finally asked, surveying her outfit with disdain.

"A dress. Haven't you ever seen one?"

He glared at her in response "Don't be a smaht ass."

"Well, it was a stupid question," she replied defensively. He shrugged, surprising her. He was usually so quick with a comeback. "What are you doing here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I had business," he answered elusively.

"In Queens?"

"Now who's asking stupid questions?"

"Well, you could have been somewhere else and decided to take stroll. You do have an annoying habit of popping up every now and again. Besides, Nettie hasn't asked about you in a while. For all I know you've been seeing her secretly behind my back!"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Seeing Nettie?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she mumbled.

"I thought you said she was too young for me."

"Since when have you listened to anything I say?"

His only response was a smirk that told her she was right and he was proud of it. "Let's get out of the wind," he suggested as she shivered, her dress clinging to her legs from another gust of wind.

She followed him into an alleyway, and immediately felt warmer. "This is better."

He leaned casually against the wall and took off his cap, pushing his hair back into place. "I like the hat." His casual tone almost kept her from realizing he was mocking her.

"I do too," she answered, copying his tone.

He looked up, an amused expression on his face, "Sure you do."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "It's a fine hat, Mr. Conlon. But you wouldn't know fine if it came and hit you in the face."

"It wouldn't dare," he replied, once again surprising her by not getting angry.

She smiled a bit. "Probably wouldn't."

He smirked. "That's what I like ta hear. Submission."

"I'm not submitting… I'm agreeing. It's quite different."

"Quite different?" he mocked, not bothering to mask it this time. "Since when do you say quite?"

"Since I learned to be a lady."

"Since you started wearing elaborate dresses and ridiculous hats, you mean."

His voice was colder and she immediately put up her guard. "It all depends on who you ask. I've gotten quite a few compliments on this hat, thank you very much."

"Well, it's been nice seein' ya, Kale," he said, pushing himself off the wall. "Maybe we'll do it again sometime."

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Spot Conlon," she warned.

"Why not? You do it all the time, Kale. I'm just…_returning the favor_," he answered, his voice icy with an edge Kale was all too familiar with.

Her jaw dropped, and for a moment they just stood. Composing herself, she brushed off her skirt and then spoke quitely. "Good day, Mr. Conlon." She gave a small curtsy and waited for him to leave. But he didn't.

"Did you just curtsy?" he asked incredulously after a moment's pause.

She blushed. "Y-yes."

"What happened to you?" His accusing tone made it more of an insult than a question.

"Whatever do you mean?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Nevermind. I'se sick a playing games wit chu, Kale. I guess I'll see you around."

"Spot… wait…" she pleaded softly

He met her eyes once more, but she could no longer read the emotion in them. He had shut her out, like too many times before. "I'll be in Brooklyn if you evah want ta find me," he said. He held her gaze for only a moment and then turned and walked slowly out of the alleyway, letting out a shuddering breath he hadn't even know he was holding.

0o0o0o0

Spot fought the urge to run as he turned down the street that would lead him away from Queens and back to Brooklyn. He was so lost in his thoughts, and the memory of Kale's captivating green eyes, that he didn't hear the voice calling his name until it was practically a scream.

"Spot!"

He turned, surprise flitting across his features as he found Kale running to catch up to him. "Kale? What are you-"

"I didn't want to have to go all the way to Brooklyn," she panted, interrupting him.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes, refusing to read into what she was saying.

"I mean that… that I need you." She blushed profusely as she spoke, and ducked her head to keep him from seeing.

"You need me." he said flatly, unable to believe she meant it.

"Yes." She peeked up at him nervously expecting the worst, but was instead met with the typical Conlon smirk.

"Sorry, I'm still not quite understanding. Could you say that just one more time?" he asked as his smirk expanded to a grin.

She gave him an irritated glare, but repeated herself anyway. "I need you."

His eyes gleamed as he reached out and took her hands in his. "You need _me_? Spot Conlon?"

She laughed. "Yes, you. O great leader of the Brooklyn newsies."

Spot brought her hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingers while holding her gaze. "Kale?"

She stared up at him, her skin tingling from where his lips had touched it, giving her butterflies. "Yes?"

"I need you too."

* * *

A/N: So… hopefully you guys are somewhat satisfied! Again, you might seen an epilague for this. And… maybe a sequel? I dunno… what do you guys think? Do you want to see a sequel? Let me know and I shall obey, O great and powerful reviewers! sends love 


End file.
